


L's Implications

by Soildier



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Knotting, Multi, NSFW, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, ZPD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soildier/pseuds/Soildier
Summary: Eloise Leaps has been feeling empty lately. Like a void just waiting to be filled. It isn't until she meets Judy and Nick she realizes what she may have been missing. Now a member of the ZPD, she plans on finding a way to fill the emptiness. A crazy collaboration of one bunny discovering her deepest desires. Collaboration between Soildier and Bluelighthouse.





	1. Where to Start?

**Author's Note:**

> The story and characters involved belong to Soildier and Bluelighthouse.
> 
> This story is canon with Sharing is Caring and subsequent stories that followed it.
> 
> Warning: This story is NSFW. If you are offended by adult content, please leave to avoid said material.

-Where to Start?-

The sun was just now making its way over the horizon as it began to warm the cast fields of Bunnyburrow's many farmlands.

Sadly the rising sun was lost on a great deal of inhabitants throughout the region, mainly because most rabbits still lived underground. Sure many of them owned farmhouses which looked like they had come right out of an old movie about farms. The 2nd story, bright colored, sun-bleached houses with a small windmill and a barn built right next to it. This did not mean that the building itself was completely inhabited. No, deep underneath the farmhouses was where most of the residents of Bunnyburrow called home.

Maybe it was just the fact that it was an instinct to be underground. Or maybe because it was actually cheaper to do so. Whatever the reason, most farm families had a series of expansive tunnels deep in the ground. Which was why the concept of time was sometimes a little thrown through a loop. Well, for most mammals anyways. For the different farm families that lived underground the lack of sunlight didn’t seem to cause many issues when it came to rising with the sun. Most of them knew that once the light covered the land it was time to get to work, and the more time one spent sleeping meant less time tending to the crops that were the families lively hood.

It was because of this particular nature that the tunnels in the Leaps family burrow were currently a hug of life and movement.

The smaller kits being ushered around by some of their older siblings as they prepared for breakfast. Some of the older does and bucks darting around trying to get ready for school. Though it seemed chaotic all of it was actually a form of controlled madness that to the untrained eye would seem like a riot. However, upon closer inspection one would notice how there was virtually no traffic jams, no crashes, no problems. Just a lot of different bunnies scurrying about as they prepared for their day. The younger siblings preparing for breakfast before heading off to school. Some of the teens skipping breakfast completely so they could just hurry out the door to catch a ride with friends. IT was the adults who had the slight luxury of taking things “slow” not that it looked slow though.

One doe in particular danced through her siblings as they all prepared for the day.

Eloise Leap was somewhat of an odd bunny when it came to her fur color. It was unknown if she was black with red splotches or red with black splotches. Whatever the case she was a sight to behold when it came to the colors that clashed on her strong figure. Some fur patterns had different names. Eloise, or Eli as she liked to go by, was suppose to be a harlequin. However since she didn’t have any real pattern and the colors just seemed to spray all over her body a few of her siblings had named her a Party Harley as a playful joke. One she actually didn’t mind too much and wore like a badge of honor.

Eli was well liked by most of her family. Her littermates in particular were all very fond of her. She had a friendly yet firm attitude. She was a natural born leader. And was always the type to make sure her siblings were taken care of before she would take care of herself. Though she could be somewhat stern when it came to work, she was a bit of a sweetheart when it came to dealing with her younger siblings.

“Eli Eli Eli!” a sweet sounding doe squealed as she darted past several of her siblings, arms outstretched as she charged at Eloise.

“Sarah!” Eli squeaked happily as she leaned forward and scooped up the brown bunny who had several white splotches spread across her fur. The smaller doe squealed happily as she was lifted up by her older sister and nuzzled into the black and russet colored fur under Eli’s chin. “How is my snuggle bug?”

“Hungry! And Excited! Teacher said because of the festival we don’t have to do school work all day. We get to help make streamers for the booths the school is setting up!” Sarah exclaimed, obviously happy to not have to do school work all day.

“Well that will be lots of fun, I bet,” Eli said as she carried her younger sister down a hall towards one of the main dining areas in the burrow. “What colors are you gonna use?”

“Orange!” Sarah said happily as she looked right into the bright orange eyes that belonged to her sister. “Like you have all over!”

“Well how about some brown too?” Eli said as she placed a paw on the back of Sarah’s head and gave the doe a sweet little scratch which caused Sarah to purr happily.

“Ok!” Sarah agreed as she was set down on a chair.

“Now you eat up and I will see you at the festival tonight, ok?” Eli said as she planted a kiss on her siblings head as she walked away.

Eli greeted her sbilings as she passed. Many on their way to breakfast. Eli however, wasn’t very hungry and opted to head upstairs where she knew her father would be waiting with a cup of coffee and a list of the day's chores he needed help with.

As Eli ascended a series of stairs towards the surface level of the burrow, she became lost in thought. Her paws slid across a smoothed paw bar which was built into the side of the wall. She wondered how many times she had run her own paws over the smooth wood? How many days she had spent going up and down the stairs? How many months she had spent, tending to the farm, organizing work, helping with the crops?

All of the days seemed to melt together into a dull blur. Eli had been feeling this way for a while. Every morning it was the same thing. Wake up, get to work, go to sleep, repeat. It was a noble life, nothing wrong with wanting to be a farm mammal. After all the world has to eat, right? The only problem was the sinking feeling Eli had everyday as she prepared to go out into the fields. Was life passing her by? Was there more out there for her?

As a bunny she was sure she had other options, but at the same time most of them in Bunny Burrow just meant dealing with different farm jobs. Simply moving to another farm didn’t seem too appealing and wouldn’t necessarily solve the problem she was facing right now. No, her mind was telling her something. Something she feared to bring up with her parents. She wasn’t happy being a farmpaw anymore. She wanted something new! Something exciting! Something…that wasn’t in Bunny Burrow.

“Morning El,” came a gruff yet kind voice which brought Eli back to reality.

“Morning, Dad,” Eli said as she walked around a table and planted a kiss on her father’s gray cheek.

Harry Leaps was a 5th generation farmer. His father had been a farmer, so had his father, and so on and so forth. Harry knew the land like the back of his paw and it showed. The Leap family had one of the largest farms in Bunny Burrow and had made quiet a name for themselves. Of course this didn’t mean that Harry had lost sight of their humble beginnings. He still liked to work the land with his children and fellow farmers. He was an honest rabbit and it showed in the opinion many of their neighbors had of him.

Eli could only hope to be half the rabbit her father was one day. Of course Harry was always quick to praise his daughters and sons.

“Something up?” Harry asked, not looking from his newspaper as Eli poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip. The bitter taste was actually somewhat pleasant to Eli, something that many of her siblings found as odd as many of them preferred the sweeter tastes in life.

“Besides the sun?” Eli asked playfully as she looked out the window across the dew covered grass which sparkled in the warm rays of the morning sun.

“Oh gosh you are like your mother,” Harry grumbled.

“Hey, you married her,” Eli shot back without looking from the window.

“Greatest decision of my life…worst one of hers,” Harry chuckled as he folded his paper. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Just lost in thought,” Eli admitted.

“Thoughts of the farm?”

“Yea..” Eli grumbled, it wasn’t a full lie.

“And how you cant wait to leave it?” Harry asked, his voice one of warmth which was somewhat surprising to Eli.

The doe’s eyes widened as she turned to look at her father.

Harry stood up and dusted off his coveralls and picked up a weather 10 gallon hat. “Think this is a good morning to chat on the porch, don’t you?”

Eli was suddenly very nervous but nodded, knowing it was best to just go along with her father. The doe brushed off her plaid blouse and followed her father out of the kitchen and onto the large porch outside.

Harry took a seat on a porch swing and removed his hat and nodded for Eli to join him. The doe felt like she was on her way to the gallows as she approached.

“Oh come on now, El,” her father chuckled. “I ain't gonna bite your head off. Its me, Pop.”

He was right. In all her time, Eli had never known her father to be one to raise his voice or give off reason to fear him. Most of the kits in the family knew that dad meant fun time, Mom however, meant business.

Eli climbed up onto the porch swing and sat next to her father who put an arm around her shoulder. Though Eli liked to think she was tough as nails she couldn’t help but act like daddy’s little bun when she was alone with her father. She lowered her head and nuzzled into her fathers strong shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Something has been eating away at you for a while now, El,” Harry pointed out. He was right. What surprised Eli though was the fact that Harry had managed to pick up on it. “Now we can spend a few hours here beating around the bush while you figure out a nice way to say it. But you and I both know that won't do any good. So why don’t we both save ourselves the trouble and you just come out and say it.”

“Dad, I'm just…I...” Eli tried to find the words.

“What did I just say?” Harry asked as he squeezed his lovely daughter close and gave her an encouraging smile.

“I don’t think farm life is for me…” she said and let out wince as she prepared for a sad tone.

“About damn time you said it,” Harry said with a laugh. “Oh don’t look at me like that. I am your father! I have noticed how you have been changing.”

Eli had a look of utter shock on her face as she turned to her father. This wasn’t exactly the reaction she had been expecting.

“Eli, you are one of the best farmpaws I have out there. You could be running this place one day. Think about it. You would own one of the largest farms in the whole county..” Harry began to explain. “But that won't mean a damn thing if you ain't happy, darling. What's the point of owning something if you dread dealing with it? No, that ain't something I want for any of my children...especially you.” Harry planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead to prove he wasn’t angry in the slightest. The tiny gesture meant the world to Eli who leaned into the kiss and let out a purr as she felt a tear role down her cheek.

“Now that we know the problem...” Harry asked as he looked out across the lawn and towards the sea of crops all around the farm. “Any idea on what you want to do?”

“That's the thing,” Eli said softly as she rested her head on her father's shoulder once more. “I just don’t know...”

“We all get like this, darling,” Harry began to explain. “Some days we know what we want, the next we are just as clueless as Nester from down the road.”

Eli giggled at the example which sadly was right on point. The image of an old black wolf standing in the middle of the road looking up at a tree which currently had a tractor stuck in it, a look of utter confusion on the predator's face. That had been a very odd day.

“Till you figure you out, can you still help me keep this farm from falling apart? Gods know how you keep this place from falling apart.”

Eli nodded and let out a happy sigh as she sat up on the swing. “Sure, Dad...I am always happy to help...”

“Even if it means you have to go on a hike?” Harry asked sweetly as he looked at his daughter with a sly smirk.

“Oh gods, really?” Eli asked as she let out a groan. “She should know better! Where did she wander off to now?”

Harry shrugged and smirked, “I will leave that up to my master tracker of a daughter.”

Eli rolled her eyes, knowing now what her first task of the day would be. She would have to go out and find her sister Morgan who always seemed to have a bad habit of wandering off early in the morning to cause some kind of trouble. Of course Eli had a feeling she knew the real reason why Morgan was missing, but she didn’t want to bring it up in front of her father.

She gathered a backpack and some things for her little trek out into the farm land. She took one last long swig of coffee to help perk her up and then headed out down a worn dirt path. Her father wishing her luck as he waved his daughter off.

The doe started down a small dirt path that would lead her through the many crops and out towards some of the older barns that would make a perfect rendezvous point for Morgan. Eli grumbled as she thought of the many different ways she intended to make her littermate pay for this annoying chore. Of course it wasn’t all bad, being alone like this meant she could enjoy a certain little freedom.

Once Eli was sure that no one from the farmhouse could see her did she finally take a moment to rest and set her backpack down. Running a paw over her head she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air. Something about the morning breeze always made her feel invigorated. Almost as if the air itself was more refreshing in the cool morning air than it was during the warm dusks across Bunny Burrow.

Taking a glance over her shoulder, Eli was satisfied that she was alone. The tall crops around her encased her in a form of natural protection. If anyone was passing by on the road the very most they may see is the top of her black and russet colored ears. It was common in the farmland though to see such sights. Many rabbits would be out and about soon and the fields would be filled with the tops of their ears as they scurried about and completed their various tasks.

Smirking to herself Eli reached down and began to unbutton her plaid blouse. With each button stripped away she felt a wave of relief, almost as if to shed her clothing was to shed the stresses of all her thoughts. Button after button was slowly pulled apart until there was nothing keeping the shirt together. Eli looped one of her arms through a sleeve and then the other till the fur of her bare chest could feel the fresh air she had been enjoying moments before. Opening up her backpack she folded her shirt and placed it neatly inside. Soon followed by her worn jean shorts. Once she was completely naked Eli zipped up her back pack and slung it over her shoulder. She didn’t mind the feeling of the bags straps against her bare shoulders. A few minutes later she came up to a tree trunk on the side of the path. She smiled at the familiar piece of nature she had long ago altered for her own uses. She pulled the backpack off her shoulder and stuffed the bag into a hole in the trunk, the insides having long been hallowed out. She had done this a while back so she wouldn’t have to worry about leaving her clothes behind and having them walk off on their own. Bunnies were open about nudity and the subjects surrounding that, but not every bunny was the same in that regard. To avoid issues it was decided to just play it safe.

Now that she was completely naked Eli took a second to stretch her arms up high as she arched her back. Had any bucks been passing by and seen the sight of the rather gifted doe puffing her chest out in such a manner they would have probably had a heart attack. Which would be unfortunate for Eli since she had no use for a dead buck.

As she ran her paws up her stomach, Eli dug her paws into her sides and scratched her fur roughly. Letting out a satisfied moan as she did. Her mouth fell open in a yawn and she closed her eyes as she arched her head back. Once done with her quick stretch session Eli continued on her way through the tall crops that swayed in the wind. Eli watched as the sea of green around her moved about like water. She always felt conflicted this time of year. Though the sights from the crops were beautiful it also signaled it was time for a harvest, which meant her work load would be increasing greatly very soon. Another harvest also meant another year had gone by.

As Eli walked along in the buff her mind wandered to a subject she had been worried about for some time.

Another year and we are still here…

Recently Eloise had been having a bit of a dilemma which had kept her up at night and had caused her anxiety to go up. What was she doing with her life?

She didn’t hate being a farm paw. Far from it, she actually enjoyed the physical labor. This showed in the bunnies physique as her body strengthened to keep up with the hard work. She had more muscle on her than most does her age. Mainly because while some does stuck to handling the lighter parts of a farm, Eli liked to jump right in and show her brothers she could work just as hard if not harder as them.

Her family of course always appreciated the hard work Eli put in around the farm. She had a knack for this kind of thing. The only problem was… she wasn’t happy with it.

She felt like she was missing something. Some void deep down inside her needed filling, and everywhere she turned in Bunnyburrow she just couldn’t find an answer.

Her mother had suggested that maybe it was time for her to start dating a little more seriously. This was considered to be the second talk that a growing bunny would go through. When they reached an age when they became sexually active they were given a talk about satisfying certain needs and how it was alright to seek this with different partners. Some of her sisters had been with several bucks before they had even graduated high school. All of this was perfectly natural. If a pair of bunnies wanted to go steady and become a couple that was always encouraged but sometimes hard to maintain. Of course this didn’t mean that rabbits ran around town screwing anything that moved. For the most part they kept things private from the other species that inhabited the town. However, no one was blind to just how many teenage rabbits always seemed to be winded with a pleased smirk on their faces.

The second talk came when a rabbit began to reach a certain age when it was time to seek a mate. Some bunnies were given this talk early on by their parents. It was of course not mandatory. No one was ever forced to just leave and get married. Some rabbits remained single for quiet sometime before finally settling down. Eli had a feeling that would be her for a while. However when these feelings started to develop her mother felt it may be a sign that Eli needed to settle down with a nice buck, or doe, which ever Eli wanted and begin to make a life for themselves in town.

Can’t believe mom actually suggested a doe…that was only two times…TWO and now apparently I'm a lesbunny…

As Eli lost herself in her thoughts her feet went into a kind of autopilot and lead her down a familiar path towards one of the many farm sheds spread across the Leap’s property. As Eli approached her ears snapped to attention as she picked up some noises coming from inside the worn building.

“Mmm…mmm…yes,” came a female's voice which sounded labored.

Called it, I just knew it, AH! I should have made a bet with someone…could have probably gotten out of some of my chores if I had just-

“Ah! Right there, rub right there!” came the female voice.

Oh gosh…do I really have to deal with this right now?

Eloise took a deep breath and kicked open the large shed door. The sight, while rather crude, was unsurprising.

There in the large shed on a several sacks of seeds was Morgan and a rather embarrassed looking buck.

Eli’s litter mate and closest sister Morgan was quite a sight. Her dark gray fur and emerald eyes always managed to capture the attention of the many bucks in Bunnyburrow. She was not as gifted as Eli when it came to her chest but more than made up for it when it came to her fit and slender figure. This had not been the first time Eloise had interrupted the small gray doe, and it would probably not be the last. What was odd to Eli was that the buck she was currently engaged in such activities with was actually a close friend of theirs, Matt.

“Morgan?!” Eli said as she waved her arms about. “I am not going to do your half of the work today just so you can play hide the carrot with some dumb, no offense Matt, buck who has a nice smile!”

“None taken, Eli,” Matt grinned, the brown buck taking a moment to slow down as he towered over Morgan who was currently on her back.

“Come on, Sis,” Morgan groaned as she covered her eyes with one of her arms. “The crops aren’t going anywhere...”

“Well yeah, because you are here on your back,” Eli pointed out as she leaned against one of the sheds walls and stared.

The fact that she was naked had not been missed by Matt who was currently ogling the doe's chest with a look of hunger. Eli however, ignored the stares from the male and focused her attention on Morgan.

“I had a need,” Morgan giggled as she wiggled her body under Matt, signaling she needed more attention.

Eli took in a deep breath and sighed as she watched Matt continue his work. The buck gently sliding back into Morgan who cooed.

“You need to hurry up!” Eli shot back.

“Someone is cranky this morning,” Morgan groaned as she closed her eyes.

“Someone just wants to get to work so we can get to the festival,” Eli pointed out. The fact that her sister was currently being fucked in front of her didn’t seem to daze the black and red doe. In fact she stared with a level of indifference that almost made it look like she was bored.

“I think someone just needs to let out some stress,” Morgan giggled but then moaned as Matt found a sweet spot inside the gray doe's body. “When was the last time you were laid anyways?”

“I ain't discussing that with, no offense, Matt...'” Eli began.

“None taken, El,” Matt grunted as he sat up straight and grabbed Morgan's calves and brought her closer. This action did catch Eloise’s eyes though, and she watched with some interest as her sister began to moan like a bunny possessed.

“...with…well with Matt here,” Eloise finally managed to finish.

“What? Seeing you naked is ok but discussing how you haven’t had sex in a week is so wrong?” Morgan giggled.

“Two…” Eloise grumbled as her ears lowered.

“What was that?” Morgan asked as she opened her emerald eyes to look at her sister.

“I said two...”

“Two what?”

“Months…” Eli admitted which caused the shed to fall silent.

When the multicolored doe finally looked up she realized both of the other rabbits were staring at her. Morgan with a stunned look while Matt with a hungry one as he looked down at Eli’s mound.

“Months?! As in 8 weeks?!” Morgan asked in shock as she sat up on her elbows.

“I just…well the last few times weren’t fun,” Eli admitted as she rubbed her elbow nervously. She couldn’t believe she was saying these things in front of Matt, but at the same time she felt like it needed to be said.

“Weren't fun? What you didn’t get yours?” Morgan asked curiously.

“No, not like that,” Eli said as she waved her paws. “They were nice…especially with Sean and Evan...”

“Sean AND Evan…as in?”

“Same time…” Eli admitted.

“Well just call me jealous,” Morgan admitted which caused Matt to give her a look. “Oh come on, you know what this is. If you don’t want to be buns with benefits there's the door.”

Matt rolled his eyes and snorted as he began to slide himself out of Morgan only to thrust back in, causing the doe to swear.

“Maybe you just haven’t found the right buck,” Morgan pointed out as she was brought closer to Matt who began to try and make her squeal. “Or maybe you were just in a rut.”

“Maybe… it's just it always feels like something is missing,” Eli said with a sigh.

“Maybe it was just a little something on your mind,” Matt suggested. “Heard it happens from time to time.”

“You might be right, Matt,” Eli admitted as she smiled at the kind buck.

“Well, we should test it out and see if it has passed,” Morgan said playfully.

“How?” Eli asked as she eyed her sister.

Morgan looked up at Matt whose ears fell behind his back as he looked from Morgan and then to Eli.

Eli picked up on her sister’s hint and her eyes went to Matt, her gaze going up and down the buck’s strong looking body. He was obviously a field buck as his muscles were toned from days of working his family farm. The way he held onto Eli’s sister did have the mixed doe wondering just how rough he could be with her. The thoughts excited her.

“You sure?”

“Uhhhh...” Matt began to say but was cut off by Morgan.

“For the sake of science I suppose,” She said as she stuck out her tongue at Eli who smirked evilly as she looked back at Matt.

“Do I get a say in this?” The buck asked as Morgan moved away from the buck.

Though Eli had been feeling somewhat empty her last few times didn’t mean she was not eager to try again. The doe leapt forward and pinned the surprised looking Matt to the darn floor as she looked down at him, a hunger in her bright orange eyes.

“You gonna stop me?” She asked with a hint of a growl.

“Ummmm…” Matt muttered as he instinctively put his paws on Eli’s waist and looked at the doe's bare chest. Though Morgan had a nice bust going it was obviously Eli who had been gifted with the larger breasts.

While Matt’s attention was on Eli’s chest the black and russet colored doe was more focused on the swollen mass currently sitting between her legs. She could feel her own moisten sex slide up and down Matt’s shaft which tickled her with a pleasure that made her shudder with anticipation.

“You really suck at stopping me,” Eli teased in a whisper as she leaned down and brushed her lips against Matt’s nose.

“Think of it more as a yellow light...” Matt chuckled.

“How about we get a green?” Eli shot back cheesely.

Eli’s eyes popped open as she felt Matt’s tip begin to prod at her swollen lips. The sensation was like a pleasurable itch that was so close to being scratched. She bit her lower lip as she started to grind slightly against the buck, wanting him to make the penetration.

Matt must have read Eli’s thoughts as he slowly pushed upward, causing his rod to penetrate past Eli’s entrance and slide deep into her moistened sex.

“Ahhhhhh…” Eli gasped as she let her back arch slightly. She didn’t mind the slow stuff. It was actually a nice change in pace. Of course she did prefer the wild and ravage style of love making. This however was a nice way to start the day.

“Soooo?”

“Get back to me,” Eli moaned as she began to slide up and down on Matt. She had a feeling the buck didn’t mind what speed she went at. For now a slow and steady fucking seemed to be what Eli needed. Eventually however Eli felt something boiling inside her. An annoying feeling of emptiness that begged to be filled. There was always one way to fill that void.

Five minute later Eli was slamming herself down once more on Matt’s rod as she moaned in pleasure. Her paws were on his chest as she did her best to maintain her balance.

“Ah ah ah,” Eli managed to let out as her eyes winced shut. She could feel the buck's dick invade her insides and a dull pleasure filled her.

There it is…it wasn’t always like that. It used to be so sharp. So wonderful….what am I missing?

Eli deduced it wasn’t Matt’s size. The buck being rather gifted for a rabbit his size. Eli arched her back as she ran a paw up her stomach and to her chest as she began to kneed one of her breasts.

“Looks like someone is having fun,” Morgan teased as she sat next to the two. “How is it?”

“Mmmmm….so good. Matt where did you…ah!” Eli let out a surprised gasp as the buck sat up which caused him to penetrate the red and black doe a little deeper. The bucks head went to the doe's chest and he opened his mouth as he began to lick at her fur. “Fuck…good buck!”

Eli looped her paws behind Matt’s neck and held his head close to her chest as she continued to ride up and down on the rabbit.

“Keep going, please!” Eli pleaded as she arched her head backwards.

“Seems to me the slump is over,” Morgan chuckled.

No, its still there. What am I missing? Is it me? Why doesn’t this feel filling? Its not him….ungh…no definitely not him.

This went on for sometime. Eli taking whatever she could from Matt as she rode up and down on the buck. She let out moans and groans which weren’t exactly for show. She did feel the pleasure that most does did in these kinds of acts. It just felt like she was only getting part of it. Like a puzzle piece was missing from the box.

“I'm… I'm...” Matt began to pant.

“Go ahead!” Eli pleaded. “Mom has all of her daughters on the pill!”

This caused Matt to throw himself a little more wildly into the bunny. Eli let out a satisfied moan and thanked her past self for keeping up with her birth control. Even though she hadn't been laid in over two months she had still kept up with the routine. Most bunnies were on some type of birth control. Which made the local drug store incredibly wealthy as they racked in the cash from the rather high libido community.

Eli shivered as she felt Matt climax inside her. His seed pouring into the doe and filling her with the warm liquid. She ran a paw down the buck's back and let out a satisfied sigh. The sigh however was replaced with a surprised yelp as Eli was forced onto her back as Matt began to throw himself wildly into Eli. The bunny had forgotten that some bucks would go into a form of frenzy after a climax. She had nearly broken her jaw a while back when she let Evan cum in her mouth only to have the lucky buck go nuts and throat fuck her like he was trying to choke her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Eli screamed in pleasure as she dug her paws into Matt’s back and felt herself orgasm from the attack.

“Oh yeah….forgot to mention he was one of those,” Morgan said casually. She blushed when Eli took a moment to open her eyes and stare daggers at the gray doe. Of course the glare didn’t last long as Eloise let her head fall back from the pleasure coursing through her body.

One of the nice things about male rabbits was their ability to go at it several times before being completely spent. Once Eli had had her turn, Morgan eagerly got in front of Matt and presented her rear end to the buck. Eli watched as her sister was taken from behind, the gray doe letting her arms give out at one point as she buried her head into the bags of seeds on the floor.

Once both does had their fill of pleasure, they excused themselves and bid Matt a farewell. The buck had a spring in his step as he got dressed and headed out of the shed and back to his own family's property, which was the farm just next door.

“See ya later, Morgan,” Matt said in a rather familiar fashion before looking at Eli, “And if you ever need help with your problem…I am just a phone call away.”

“Oh gosh,” Eli groaned as she rolled her eyes, “I can't believe I slept with you...” This was all in jest however, and she gave the buck a friendly wink as they parted ways. Eli and Morgan didn’t get dressed in the shed. Instead choosing to head home and enjoy the cool breeze against their bare fur.

“So?” Morgan asked as she stretched her paws high into the air and puffed out her bare chest.

“So what?”

“Did we fix it?” Morgan asked eagerly as she looked over at her nude sister as the pair of does continued down the secluded path.

Eli’s silence was enough of an answer for Morgan who let out a sigh.

“Sorry, Morgan…” Eli grumbled as she rubbed her arm, unsure as to why she felt so bad.

“Don’t worry, Eli…we will figure this out...even if I have to search high and low through the valleys of Bunnyburrow.”

“And if it ain't in Bunnyburrow?” Eli asked hesitantly.

This caused Morgan to smirk as she looked over at her sister. The gray doe grabbed the black and orange paw of her sister and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Then we search all of Zootopia for the right buck.”

The rest of the day was somewhat of a blur to Eloise. They had gotten dressed at her stump before returning arm in arm to the farmhouse where several of their older siblings were waiting patiently. Their father had already headed out to the fields to begin the days work and had asked for some of them to stay behind till everyone was present to then meet out in the main carrot fields to begin to gather their main harvest. The plan was to gather a variety of crops to bring to the festival that night. Most families set up booths that would be selling produce grown around the county. It was also a chance for the farmers to show off their skills and boast about certain crops to their fellows. It was all in fun of course as their weren’t many rivalries in the Tri-county. If anything, most farmers respected the need for the other families as a great deal of their produce would be bought out and sent to Zootopia. There was a lingering fear that if they didn’t sell enough to the city then most of the companies would pull out of Bunnyburrow in search of a farmland that could produce enough for the city. This caused most farmers to be helpful towards one another and created a little friendly competition on who could produce the most of a certain crop.

Gathering up the crops for the harvest took up most of the day and it was rather tedious work. While Eli helped her stronger siblings with most of the dirty work, Morgan followed behind and ran water and various supplies to her brothers and sisters so they could continue with their work.

By the end of the day most of the Leap family farmers were tired, sweaty, and worn out. However at the same time, a certain energy coursed through them all as they headed back to the farmhouse. All of them were eager to get cleaned up and ready for the festivities that would be taking place that night at the festival. Some would see friends, others would be on dates, but for the most part they would all be enjoying themselves.

Even Eli was excited to attend the festival and it showed as her eyes seemed to brighten as she sat on the back of a large flatbed that was being towed along by her father’s bright green tractor. They had spent sometime cleaning it up of course, Harry wanting his old machine looking like new in front of his friends.

Eli sat on the end of the flatbed, her feet dangling just above the dirt road that moved by at a casual pace. Her gaze was on the sun as it began to nestle itself in the mountains. It wasn’t exactly sunset yet, but it was getting close. The sky's color began to change from a bright blue to a warm orange.

“Maybe we can meet someone new at the festival?” Morgan suggested as she rested her head on Eli’s shoulder. The dark gray doe having changed into a dark red button up shirt and black jeans. The doe took a moment to nuzzle into Eli’s shirt which was a dark green that went well with her sun-bleached jeans. “When was the last time you washed this shirt anyways?”

“What day is it?” Eli asked as she scrunched her noise at her sister who began to gag. The two shared a laugh as their siblings chattered all around them. Some of the family chose to walk to the festival while others found room on the large flatbed that was ferrying most of the harvest and smaller kits to the event.

Arriving at an event like the Harvest festival was actually a big to do. Not because there was some kind of welcome ceremony. No it's because even though there may be millions of bunnies in the tri burrows, they somehow all knew one another. Or at least the families knew about the other families.

As the tractor slowly lumbered into the event, mammals gathered around and welcomed the Leap family. There were some whistles, claps, the occasional joke at Harry’s expense. It was like being in a one float parade and all the mammals wanted to take a moment to greet them.

Once they had found a spot and set up their booth several of Eli’s siblings took up their posts, knowing they would be in charge of selling the produce they had brought while others went about and enjoyed the festival. Most of the time the volunteers wouldn’t mind as it meant they would be well fed by their mother who would scurry around the festival and purchase different sweets or treats as a thank you to her sons and daughters who had worked so hard that day and were still working into the night. Mr. and Mrs. Leaps had instilled a sense of family honor into their children at a young age. They were all taught the importance of family and helping out the farm. It showed in the older bucks and does who were always happy to help their parents.

While Mrs. Leaps busied herself with her children and catching up with old friends, Mr. Leap would find wonder off to find some kind of trouble. His wife insisting that Harry could be in the company of the rabbit gods themselves and he would still find a way to get into trouble.

Tonight however, was a little different. Harry had gone and disappeared as was tradition but soon showed back up at the family stand.

Eli who had been gossiping with one of her friends from another farm felt an arm loop into hers. She looked over to see her father with a rather mischievous smile on his face.

“I'm sorry, Anna, but if I could steal my daughter away, I have someone she needs to meet,” Harry said kindly as he tilted his hat at the other doe who blushed at the buck's old world charm.

“Of course, sir. Eli, it was nice seeing you,” Anna said as she turned to head back into the festival.

“What are you planning, Pop?” Eli asked, recognizing the look in her father's eyes.

“Just found someone who I think would do you a world of good meeting is all,” Harry began as he guided his somewhat confused daughter through the crowd. “Someone who may help with the problem from this morning.”

Oh no…don’t tell me dad is playing match maker too. I thought he would understand...

“Stu!” Harry shouted through the crowd as they squeezed past a group of sheep currently milling about a deep fried vegetable booth.

Eli looked ahead and noticed a brown buck in suspenders and a green hat turn and smile. She recognized the mammal as Stu Hopps. One of the farmers just north of their own farm.

“Harry, you find her?” Stu asked happily as he waved. “Oh there she is. Why Eli, you are looking wonderful. It's been so long!”

“It's nice to see you again, Mr. Hopps,” Eli said politely, which caused the brown rabbit in front of them to smirk.

“It's 'Stu', darling,” the rabbit said kindly.

“Stu, how have you been?” Eli said as she gave the rabbit a friendly smile.

“Oh me? I am doing great. Well I would be better. Judy is in town from the city and I swear if I hear another story about a high-speed chase I may have another heart attack.”

“Judy is a police officer with the ZPD,” Harry explained as he gave his daughter a little squeeze and a smile. “You remember from a little over a year ago?”

“Oh that’s right!” Eli exclaimed happily. “That was quite the feat. I am sure you and Mrs. Hopps are so proud.”

“Bonnie is, I am still terrified,” Stu admitted with a chuckle. “Your father thought it would be nice for you two to meet actually. Something about asking some questions about life in the city. Didn’t know you were leaving us.”

“Neither did I,” Eli said as she turned to look at her father who had a wicked smirk on his face.

“Well she is right over…”Stu began as he looked over his shoulder and scratched his head. “I swear she is so hard to find…oh wait, there is Nick. She must be nearby then.”

Eli looked over in the direction Stu was nodding and her gaze fell upon a handsome looking fox.

Wait…why is he handsome…I mean that smile of his is nice and his outfit is…terrible actually, and those eyes are- Ok, those eyes are amazing...

“Stu!” Came a female voice which caused the brown rabbit to look in the other direction.

“Hey, Mary! Good to see you!” Stu said with a smile. He then turned to Harry and Eli and was about to speak but Harry beat him to it.

“You go mingle there, Stu, let me drop off Eli to have a chat with your daughter and then I will be joining you.” With that Harry scooted his daughter through the crowd towards the tall predator ahead of them.

They made their way to the fox, and when they found a gap in the crowd Eli let out a soft gasp at what she saw.

Two things processed in her mind as she looked before her: One, if Judy was single then she may have to change her mind on the lesbunny status, and two…her and the fox were awfully close. Closer than most bunnies ever let a fox get to them. Sure the days of fearing foxes were mostly gone, there were still a few hold outs however. Eli though didn’t mind at all and instead found it to be an interesting little fact.

“Judy,” Harry said excitedly as he brought Eli up to the gray doe and her fox partner.

Judy turned to look at the approaching rabbits and her face lit up. Her bright purple eyes glimmered in a way that caused Eli to feel like she was floating. The sweet smile that crossed her lips was so adorable. Everything about her was like a sweet treat that Eli did not mind enjoying at all.

“Mr. Leaps!” Judy said excitedly.

“How many times have I told ya, Judy!” Harry began. “It's Harry”

“Harry, long time no see,” the fox said with a smirk. “Its been what? 5 minutes?”

“And you are still just as smug as you were before,” Harry shot back which caused the fox to chuckle.

Trust Eli’s father to befriend a fox and treat him like they were old pals from long ago.

“You must be Eli,” Judy said as she held out a paw which Eli eagerly took.

“Yes, ma’am,” Eli said as she gazed at Judy and resisted the urge to lick her lips.

“Judy,” Judy said with a playful wink.

“Or Officer Fluff Butt,” Nick quipped.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Judy said as she smiled at Eli and then turned her head to give Nick a look that caused the fox to straighten up. “We are trying to make a good impression ya dumb fox, we should always be professional when speaking to future cadets.”

“Cadets?” Eli asked as she tilted her head. She then looked at her father who began to look around and whistle innocently.

“Yeah,” Judy said happily as she looked back at Eli. “Your dad mentioned you were interested in the ZPD.”

“Did he now?” Eli asked as she gave her father a smirk.

“I will leave you two to it,” Harry said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear, “Just hear her out, this could be that thing. No matter what you choose...I am proud of you Eli.”

“Love you, Dad,” she whispered back as she leaned into the cheek kiss and closed her eyes. She felt a tear start to form in her eye but she banished her emotions for the moment and focused on the now. This could actually lead to something. For all she knew this is exactly what she needed. Judy was a bunny who had changed the world of rabbits, proving they could hold their own no matter where they were. So if anyone could help Eli out it was her, and maybe this handsome fox who kept giving Eli a smirk.

Time has a nasty way of speeding up when you least need it. This was the same case for Eli as she spent hours which felt like minutes talking to Judy. The gray bunny explaining the path she had taken, the cases she had been involved with, the predators she had met. It was at certain parts Eli caught how the fox and bunny looked at one another. Something was obviously going on between them. Eli wanted to pursue the topic but felt it was best to focus on the conversations about the ZPD and a possible future there for someone who was still figuring themselves out.

The festival began to wind down and much to Eli’s dismay she knew she had to get back to the family’s stand. She didn’t want to leave Judy and Nick though, and it must have shown.

Judy offered to meet with Eli later that night and offered to keep chatting with the bunny.

“Maybe you can swing by my family farm? We have to leave in the morning but I would be happy to discuss more with you,” Judy offered kindly which Eli immediately agreed to.

Eli gave Judy a friendly smile and excused herself as she headed back to help her family pack up their booth. Of course her ears managed to pick up a certain part of Judy’s and Nick’s conversation as she left.

“She seems super nice,” Judy said to Nick.

“She is into you,” Nick said coyly.

“What?!” Judy asked in surprise. Eli felt her cheeks warm and worried she may have just lost her chance at the ZPD, Nick however added something that caused Eli’s legs to go weak.

“And I can tell you aren’t just interested in her as a new cadet. I saw you check out that tail when she turned to leave.”

“Nick!” Judy let out in a gasp. “Was it really that obvious?”

Later that night Eloise found herself walking down an old dirt road towards the Hopps family farm. She had cut through some of the crops and made record time. She had never realized how close some of the farms were when one knew how to move through the fields. She guessed she would get to the Hopps farmhouse soon enough. She just had to get around this last barn.

Eloise stopped mid-step as she passed the barn. A gasp followed by a rather crude word caused her ears to raise up in curiosity. At first she wondered if it was her own imagination but soon she heard the familiar pants and moans of a passionate love making session. Eli smirked slightly as she thought how alike the different rabbit families could be. Eloise began to wonder which one of Judy’s relatives was currently getting cozy with another rabbit inside the large worn down barn. At first Eli thought it would be best to hurry on her way, knowing that Judy would be waiting for her at the Hopps family farmhouse. She was however curious to see who exactly was having a roll in the hay.

Another time L, right now you have a future to talk about with a certain gray-

“Right there, Nick,” came a familiar female voice from inside the barn.

Eli felt the fur on the back of her neck stand up suddenly and she slowly turned her gaze towards the barn. She couldn’t believe the voice she had just heard, so she remained perfectly still and waited in hopes that the owner of the voice would pipe up again and reveal their identity. Instead Eli heard a different voice. This one also familiar but just as shocking.

“God, Carrots, why do you always get riled up like this when we are in public,” came a gruff voice which was followed by a low growl.

“I can't explain it,” came a female's voice. “Being back home like this…ungh….it is just so…fuck I don’t know...besides Nick, are you really going to ah ah ah…ah are you going to complain about this?”

“I’m not complaining,” came the male's voice again.

Eli went absolutely crazy as she tried to process all of this. She had heard rumors about Judy heading to Zootopia and becoming partners with a fox in the ZPD. Nick had seemed like a charming mammal, even if he was a fox, and was actually rather handsome to Eli. However to think that the doe and fox were partners in more ways than one was a bit much for Eli to process.

The black and red bunny stood perfectly still as she debated on whether she should do what her brain was begging her to do.

Just a little peak. Its not like she is waiting for you at the farmhouse. Just a little glance to see if it's true…come on...

Eli swallowed and slowly tiptoed towards the barn. The years had not necessarily been kind to the old wooden structure which was good news for Eli. She had her pick of different spy holes to glance through in hopes of getting a good angle as to what was going on inside the barn. After checking a paw full of holes Eli began to wonder if she would just have to burst in in order to satisfy her curiosity. She stopped however as she found a small hole that was at just the right angle. Eli felt her heartrate sky rocket as her pupils dilated. There sitting on a pile of hay was Nick Wilde. The fox was completely naked and his russet fur looked a little more appetizing than Eli wanted to admit. What shocked her most of all though was the small gray doe currently riding up and down on top of the fox. Judy had her eyes shut and her mouth open in a steady pleasure laced pant. Her ears had fallen behind her head and her paws were currently on Nick’s stomach as she balanced herself.

Eli shuddered in a mix of astonishment and pleasure as she looked down Judy’s fit body. The gray bunny obviously knew how to take care of herself and Eli found her thoughts filling with images of the gray doe in different positions. Of course Judy wasn’t the only reason that Eli found herself frozen in shock. Her bright orange eyes went down Judy’s body and to the reason the gray bunny was in the throws of ecstasy. A large red fox rod was currently being swallowed up by the gray bunny's body. Eli felt her lip quiver as she examined at a distance the fox rod. She had been with her share of gifted bucks in the past. Nick though was a larger mammal so naturally he would be gifted with a larger-

“Ah…that’s the spot,” Judy let out as she arched her back and slid down, taking in more of Nick.

Holy shit! How does she fit it all in there? It looks like it will come out her mouth...and…I…I..I want it..

As Judy’s legs began to quiver with what had to be an orgasm of epic proportions Eli found her breathing become labored. The way Judy’s lower lips stretched to accept the fox. The way Judy ran a paw through the fox’s fur. How Judy let out gasps, moans, and the occasional muffled scream.

It was too much for Eli to take. Her body demanded to be handled. It was witnessing what had to be pure pleasure and now it wanted its own. Eli looked around and bit her lip as she slid a paw down her stomach and under her pants. She winced as she felt her swollen lips and the moisture that soaked her panties. She didn’t realize it till just now but her body had been going absolutely nuts at the display of passion inside the barn.

Eli began to slide a digit into herself as she watched Judy bring herself up and down on top of the vulpine. It took a second or two but soon the black mixed doe had a rhythm down that matched Judy’s. Every time the gray bunny brought herself down on Nick, Eli would thrust herself into her own wet sex. She winced and let out a soft moan, only to cover her mouth out of fear of being discovered. Soon it became too much for Eli who felt her legs begin to give way. She took one last look at Judy who ran a paw down her own body as she continued to use Nick for her own pleasure. Eli then pulled away from the spy hole and laid down on the grass. Rubbing her clit as she ran a paw up to her own chest, pretending her own paw belonged to…a…fox.

Would I want that? A fox? Or another mammal? Is that wrong? I mean Judy is doing it! The Hero of Zootopia is right now being skewered by a fox in her family barn...

That’s when it hit Eli. An image of her on top of Nick flashed in her mind. She didn’t want to steal the fox away from Judy. No, far from it. In her mind Judy was right there with them. Just as Morgan had been watching. She wondered if it would be too much of a risk to sneak into the barn right then and see if they were into sharing.

Wait!! Did you just want to do it with a fox?!

Eli began to pant as she thought of all the different ways she wanted to be taken right then by the vulpine in the barn. How she wanted to be pressed against a wall. Or thrown to the floor. She wanted to know how he tasted. How he moved. How deep he could get-

Eli hadn't realized it until now but her paw had gotten a mind of its own. She gasped in pleasure as she felt herself trying to force all her digits inside her at once. Her body pushed back at first but soon she could feel her fur being taken in by her own lips.

This must be what it's like.

Eli felt herself stretch open, it was painful at first, but soon the pleasure washed away any discomfort. The doe gave up on trying to hide her emotions as she closed her eyes. Every time she pushed her fingers inside of her she imagined a fox, then a wolf, a wild dog, hell she would take them all on if it meant she could keep this feeling up.

That’s when it hit Eli. As the thoughts of being ravaged by different predators played out in her mind she realized something: that empty feeling was starting to fade. That thought that she was missing something was gone. Had this been it? This whole time it wasn’t her. It was who she had been with! The bucks of Bunnyburrow weren’t enough. They never would be.

“Nick,” Judy gasped out which caused Eli to wake from her own dreamlike state and scurry to the peephole once more. “Please just knot me…I can't take much more.”

What the hell is a knot?

Eli watched anxiously as Nick brought his paws up and grasped Judy’s waist. Eli shuddered at the thought of feeling a pair of claws in her side, a shudder that soon caused an arousing feeling to course through the doe. Nick pulled down on Judy as the doe let her head fall back. As Eloise stared at the scene she noticed something between Judy’s legs. A swollen red mass that she had just assumed to be Nick’s balls. No, it wasn’t. On closer inspection she realized it was part of his rod. A part that popped into the doe which caused Judy to go absolutely wild. Nick continued to thrust himself deeper and deeper until he let out a low growl.

It was the growl that finally sent Eli over the edge. She felt her legs begin to buck as she climaxed. She hadn't even been touching herself that much, but the predator's call made her body act out with a climactic response.

I want that…whatever that is, I want it!

As the two lovers in the barn began to settle down Eli watched. Occasionally Nick would twitch and thrust upwards, causing Judy to let out a pleased and quiet gasp. The bunny had a paw to her mouth as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Nick meanwhile had his eyes closed as he pumped more and more of his seed into the small mammal on top of him.

Eli felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she turned around and put her back to the barn. She slowly slid down so her rear was pressed against the cool grass. Her panting began to subside as her lungs managed to catch up with the rest of her body.

As Eli calmed down she felt her whole world start to change. The way she had viewed things this morning had drastically changed. She had met a bunny who had broken the stereotypes and become the first of her kind to join the ZPD. She had met a fox who instead of stealing her wallet had taken her breath away. Finally she had seen that though she was a bunny it did not mean she had to be with another rabbit. No, she could be with whoever she wanted. If Judy could have a fox then why couldn’t she? Why couldn’t she date a wolf? Or a wild dog? Or maybe even a lion...okay, that one might actually rip her in half. The last thought however didn’t cause so much a concern as it did a challenge as Eli wondered if she could at least take some lion.

As the seconds went by Eli made a silent promise to herself.

She would leave Bunnyburrow.

She would join the ZPD.

And she would seek out a way to fill this void she thought would always be empty.

First things first…I need a new pair of pants if I am going to meet Judy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue:
> 
> Hey All! 
> 
> So welcome to a new story. This is a kind of Collaboration between myself and Soildier. Think of it as a version of But we are good at Multiplying but it has an actual full blown plot that is canon to itself. This is gonna be a fun story that involves the new OC Eloise Leaps as she just lets loose and has fun in Zootopia. 
> 
> Fair warning this story is going to have a lot of mature and NSFW content. You have been officially warned. 
> 
> For you WildeHopps purists this story may not be for you. I mean Eloise is enjoying the show now but who knows how she will interact with our favorite crime-fighting duo! Lots of fun adventures ahead!
> 
> -Blue
> 
> ...................
> 
> Soildier: And this is the second voice of this duo, welcoming everyone who has decided to join the fun. This story is canon with Sharing is Caring and the subsequent stories after it. Blue has summed up most of what has been needed to be said: this is NSFW and not for any purist shippers.
> 
> And lastly, the cover of this story is dedicated to She-Who-Will-Not-BE-Named. :P


	2. Somebunny's Itch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning. This story is going to get even more crazy.

-Somebunny's Itch-

Eli was loving life lately. Things had just seemed to be going the bunny's way as she transitioned into a whole new way of life.

To her surprise not only had things been looking up but they had been moving quickly.

She had finally met with Judy and Nick the night of the festival. She made sure to neglect how she watched them go at it in the barn of course. After a long discussion about Eli and a future at the ZPD, Eli had left the Hopps residence with Judy's personal and work numbers, along with a friendly hug from the bunny and a casual salute from the rather dashing fox.

Eli had mulled things over the next couple of days and constantly found herself daydreaming about what life may be like in the big city. Even more exciting was the thought of life as a police officer for the ZPD. The bunny tossed and turned in her bed for the next few nights before finally picking up her phone and calling Judy. The gray doe answered and greeted Eli with a bright smile.

"Hey Eli," Judy said as her beautiful purple eyes shimmered. Eli took note of the rather strapping uniform currently clinging to the fit doe's body and began to remember just how nice the fur was under that uniform was.

"Hey Judy," Eli said with some hesitation in her voice as she thought of what to say.

"Given any thought to our talk back in Bunny Burrow?" Judy asked, jumping right to the point.

"You have no idea," Eli said as her orange eyes filled with renewed confidence.

That one phone call had started a snowball effect. Judy had to keep the call short since she was at work, however she managed to give Eli the info she needed to apply to the ZPA which would be starting a new batch of classes in roughly two months time. From there she would need to prepare for a series of interviews and background checks. The hesitation must have shown on Eli's face as Judy's suddenly softened.

"It's a lot of info I know," Judy began with a sweet tone as Eli's mind spun from all the info. "How about this though, we make a list together and go through one step at a time."

"We?" Eli asked as her ears raised up.

"Of course! We Bunnyburrow gals have to look out for one another," Judy said as she puffed out her chest.

Eli couldn't help but chuckle at her mentor's antics.

There was a knocking on a door in the background of Judy's call and the doe looked up eagerly.

"Lieutenant Hopps," came a lovely sounding voice.

"Wait…Lieutenant?!" Eli blurted out.

Judy looked at the screen and gave a wink. "Recent promotion. Lots of perks. One being Nick now has to salute me and you better believe I am making him salute."

Eli couldn't help but laugh at Judy's antics.

"What's up, Erin?" Judy asked as she looked at a mammal off-screen.

"Have a bit of a lunch break, was getting hungry," came a sultry voice from off-screen.

Eli suddenly noticed a change in Judy's demeanor. Her purple eyes dilated, her ears raised up, and her mouth fell open. A light blush appeared on Judy's ears which told Eli that the bunny in blue was getting a little warm underneath that uniform.

"Um Eli," Judy said nervously as she looked back at the screen. "Mind if I call ya later? Just need to um...handle something."

"Sure thing, ma'am," Eli said with a smile. "And thanks again for all this. I'll go online and begin the application process right away!"

Eli was true to her word, and as soon as she had hung up with the anxious gray doe on the other end she went right to her computer and brought up the ZPA recruitment site. After filling out a few forms online she submitted the application. She made sure to mention how she had heard about the ZPA and put Judy's name and contact information in the box provided.

Eli had heard back in no time at all and was soon sent through interviews, physicals, backgrounds checks, the whole 9 yards. She had a feeling she was being rushed through thanks to her current connection at the ZPD, which was confirmed on several occasions when she was referred to as Judy's recruit, the Hopps candidate, or her personal favorite: the annoying bunny's cadet.

The interviews were a little nerve-wracking for Eli. The thought of sitting in front of a panel of strangers and answering a series of rapid-fire questions had the doe on edge. However thanks to Judy's intuition, Eli was soon put at ease. Judy called a week before and began to grill Eli on a series of questions and help the bunny with her answers. They weren't exactly the same questions asked at the interview, but Judy's help proved to be worth a great deal as Eli managed to ace the interview and come off as the type of mammal the ZPD would want to have in the future.

When the dust had finally settled, Eli had a few days of restlessness as she waited to hear from the ZPA on whether she had been accepted. What completely threw Eli through a loop was one day being called back from the fields by her father who had recently injured his leg. The buck was coordinating some farm expansions via walkie-talkie and had called Eli over the frequency to return home right away. Eli wondered what type of trouble she would find when she returned to the farmhouse. Upon her arrival, she noticed an old rusty blue pick up truck with the Hopps family farm logo on the door. As she began to put it all together she noticed a very proud looking Judy Hopps standing on her porch. An envelope in her paws.

"Eloise Leaps," Judy said in a playfully professional manner, which caused Eli to both blush and roll her eyes. "Pack a bag, you are heading to the ZPA."

Eli was through the roof and nearly leaped into the air with excitement. Try as she might she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as she opened the envelope and read the acceptance letter aloud for her parents and a few of her siblings to hear. Judy stood next to the black and orange bunny the whole while with a look of pride on her face.

When Eli finished reading the letter she looked at Judy, and before the gray doe could react she was wrapped up in a strong and thankful hug. One that she was happy to return. The hug lasted for only a moment as Eli remembered that Judy was technically her superior now. As she pulled back and tried to apologize she felt her paws wrapped up in a pair of gray ones as Judy smiled back proudly.

"Sorry, ma'am," Eli said with a blush.

"Don't ever be sorry about showing a little love to the bun who got you in," Judy said with a playful wink. The two shared a light laugh before another hug ensued. Followed by cheers from Eli's siblings and thanks to Judy by Eloise's father who was through the roof about his daughter being accepted into the ZPA.

Instead of a tearful goodbye, Eli was shown off with a form of family celebration. The night before her departure the whole family got together and threw a going away party for Eli. She had wondered just how her family would take it at first. Once again, thanks to Judy, things were rather easy when it came to the transition. A bunny cop wasn't an impossible feat anymore. Plus, thanks to what Judy had done for the city of Zootopia it was seen as a form of honor to be accepted by the ZPA, even as a bunny.

Of course, Eli would still miss all of her family a great deal and made sure to give every last one of her siblings a goodbye hug before she left her home for a new life. She had been somewhat nervous about leaving the Burrows on her own, fortunately for her, she had her very own police escort.

Judy met Eli at the train station and Eli had to admit, she sure loved the look of that uniform.

The train ride wasn't as bad as Eli had thought it was thanks to her sponsor. Judy spent most of the time explaining what Eli had to look forward to at the ZPA. Giving her a heads up on some of the classes and reminding her to look at each obstacle from a different angle.

"I mean, sure you can try and hit things head on," Judy explained as the two sat casually in one of the large cushioned seats of the highspeed train. "But being a rabbit means we don't have the same strength, size, or speed, that some other mammals have; so we have to look at things from different sides."

"Got it, ma'am," Eli said as she made a mental note.

"Eli," Judy said as she put a paw on the doe's knee. "It's Judy till we reach the ZPA, then they will probably want to hear all that ma'am and sir stuff. But when it's just you and me, it's Judy."

"What about Carrots?" Eli asked playfully.

Judy snorted at the comment and shook her head, "Sorry, but afraid that name is reserved for a certain fox."

"How is Nick by the way?"

"He is doing good. He is actually rooting for you and wishes he could make it, but he felt it was more important that I see you to the ZPA, so he is covering for me at work."

"That's really sweet of him," Eli pointed out.

"He has his moments," Judy said in a dream-like state.

The two spent the remainder of the train ride catching up and strengthening their friendship. Eli couldn't believe just how lucky she was to have met Judy and just how accepting the gray bunny could be. To say their friendship developed quickly was a bit of an understatement. In no time at all Judy had started to treat Eli like an old friend. In fairness, their late night talks and preparing Eli for the academy had let Judy learn a lot about the black and orange bunny. Maybe she saw a bit of herself in the eager doe. Or maybe it was something else completely. Whatever it was, Eli wasn't one to question good fortune and happily accepted she had a new good friend in life.

Once at the ZPA things moved rather quickly. Judy of course, being a form of a godsend and managing to help streamline Eli's check-in process.

Normally it would take a good hour or so to get all the necessary paperwork processed. However, when listed as a sponsored cadet, a lot of the paperwork could be done ahead of time by the sponsoring officer. Judy had almost all of Eli's processing paperwork already done, and they spent most of their time going from office to office, pawing over a piece of paper, receiving a curt salute, and then sent to the next location.

"So do they have some kind of speech or ceremony for us?" Eli asked as she looked through the folder they had just received from one of the offices. Inside was a series of schedules and details as to what classes Eli would be expecting.

"Sometimes in the larger classes, but since this is a mid-year class it's somewhat smaller," Judy explained. "Mine was the same way. Your assigned instructor will probably give you a welcome speech tomorrow morning. The whole 'you aren't anything until I mold you into something.'"

"One of those situations..." Eli grumbled.

Judy chuckled, "We all had to go through with it, Cadet Leaps."

Eli couldn't explain why, but hearing her name like that coming from Judy caused her to shiver with excitement.

It was midday by the time they were all done checking in. Eli would be receiving a message on her phone to advise her where to go to get her housing assignment and when she could pick up her cadet uniforms. Several other cadets and officers hurried about the large ZPA campus as they prepared for the coming classes. The ZPA had recently streamlined their system and made it so no one had to wait around and clog the hallways as much. Once Eli had an assigned bunk she could then pick up her uniforms that she would need for the coming training. She would be allowed to keep some civilian clothing with her for the weekends if she wanted to leave the campus, but for the most part, her wardrobe was going to be somewhat limited. Not that she really minded, she never had been the type of doe to get caught up in fashion.

Once Eli's check-in process was completed it was time for Judy to head back to Zootopia.

"Now you behave yourself," Judy teased her fellow doe from Bunnyburrow, "I know how we burrow buns can be."

"I will do my best, ma'am," Eli said with a wink. "However the last time I talked to Nick he did say he had some missions for me to complete while I am here."

"Oh gosh that fox of mine," Judy groaned as she put her face into her paw. "Just ignore those, ok?"

Eli nodded and smiled.

"Remember, top of the class gets sent to the city center for the ZPD. So I want you acing these classes left and right. I can't tell you the answers to everything, but I will always be willing to help you study or give advice."

"For which I can't thank you enough," Eli admitted. "Ma'am, I just have to ask...Why me?"

Judy had to think for a moment but looked the doe up and down which made Eli feel as if she was being checked out.

"Because I could tell when I met you," Judy began, "I could use someone like you by my side."

Maybe in that bed sharing your fox, too?

"I won't let you down, ma'am," Eli said confidently.

"I know you won't," Judy said as she glanced around. Only a few officers were nearby, none of them paying much attention to them. Judy took a step forward and brought Eli into a warm hug.

Eli was somewhat surprised at first but couldn't resist as she pressed her body against Judy's and shared the tender moment with her hero. When the two pulled away Eli caught herself letting her paws linger on Judy's waist as her bright orange eyes stared into the beautiful purple ones before her. She hoped Judy couldn't feel her pulse because if she could she would notice just how rapidly Eli's heart was beating. The two lingered for a moment longer before Judy bid Eli a goodbye and told the doe to call her after her first day, something Eli didn't need much reminding to do. With that Judy was gone and Eli was left on her own in the big new world that was the ZPA.

The ZPA had several different dorm setups. However, due to a renovation in the main building all the cadets of Eli's class actually had to bunk together in a large room filled with the bunk beds. Eloise felt she was in some kind of old military movie at first when she had arrived at the ZPA. The room was rather spartanic and just had bunk beds on either end of the room and lockers in-between each set of beds for the recruits. There were still a few dorm rooms available and they had been offered out to the recruits to sign up for. Eli however, had grown up sharing her sleeping space with her siblings, so this particular situation wasn't a big deal to her and she decided to just stick it out. The way she saw it, this was a great chance to get to know her fellow recruits as well.

The bunks were of varying sizes since it would be somewhat pointless to purchase 20 elephant sized beds that could house half the recruits in a single unit. So the ZPD had purchased varying sizes. Eli was of course in one of the smallest units. Small was not exactly the best word though. The bed was still several sizes larger than what Eli was used to and she felt as if she was sleeping in some kind of king sized bed back home.

The next smallest mammal in Eloise's class was a female raccoon by the name of Natasha. Since neither of them had signed up for a dorm they decided to become bunkmates right off the bat. Since Natasha was a little taller than Eli the raccoon decided to take the top bunk while the black and orange bunny could spread out on the bottom bunk.

"May have to get used to climbing again," Natasha admitted with a playful wink as she tossed her rucksack onto the top bunk.

"Course if you are too tired I don't mind sharing my bed," Eli said playfully.

"Day 1 and already trying to get me into bed with ya?" Natasha said with a wink, "You bunnies move fast, don't ya?"

"I didn't mean it-" Eli began but was cut off as Natasha leaned close to the surprised doe.

"I like fast," The raccoon said with a slight suggestion in her voice. Eli had been completely blown out of the water by the comment, not in a bad way though. She was more excited to know that at least one of her fellow cadets had a bit of a sense of humor about them.

Eli had a feeling that she and Natasha would become fast friends. As she watched the slender raccoon climb up to the top bunk she managed to catch a glance at the females supple hips which caused a new thought to cross Eli's mind.

Eli had had her fair share of intimate moments with does back in Bunnyburrow. Many does experimented in their younger years. It wasn't a matter of sexual orientation though. Just a way to get out any frustrations that some bucks never managed to help with.

The bunny had shared several occasions with a doe back home and now she began to wonder what kind of body her new raccoon friend was hiding underneath her cadet uniform. Such thoughts, however, would have to wait because it didn't take long for the instructors to arrive to get the cadets organized and focused on the task at paw.

It wasn't the military, but the instructors still demanded a little discipline. They wouldn't necessarily shout at their new recruits, but their tone got the idea out there that when they spoke you remained quiet. When they gave an order you followed it. And when they reminded you how much of a screw up you were…well…you were.

Eli was actually a bit of a natural, which was a bit of a surprise but also expected when it came to the rep she carried. On day one it was made clear who she knew and why she was there. One of the instructors, a firm yet casual polar bear explained how she had seen a certain cotton tail come through her academy and face some severe hardships.

"I am sure Lt. Hopps has already given you a fair warning of what you are about to face two-tone!" the polar bear bellowed at Eli who stood at attention before the massive predator. "I respect Hopps, hell I may even like her. But you have to earn that for yourself, you got it, Leaps?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Eli shouted which surprised several of the mammals around her, all of them standing at attention as if at a moments notice the instructor could be upon them.

"Alright then," the polar said with a toothy grin. "Let's go see if you are even worth my time."

Eli spent the next few days getting accustomed to the life as a cadet at the ZPA. Her days were spent in classrooms, training fields, and her bunk studying. She, of course, did her best to remain social with her fellow cadets, knowing full well how much harder things could be if she made herself an outcast. Whenever she was invited to a study session Eli would leap at the chance and do her best to make herself welcome. She also introduced a few of the cadets to Judy via video call on one or two occasions which made Eli one of the more popular mammals to know at the academy. Judy of course, was polite yet formal when speaking to the other cadets. When Eli called her fellow bunny on her own though, a different Judy would answer. This one was bubbly and playful, throwing out the occasional joke and even taking a few thrown back at her by Eli.

Once or twice Eli actually had a video chat with Nick who Eli absolutely adored. The fox just had this way about him when talking to Eli that made her quiver with excitement. She would laugh at his corny jokes and sometimes find herself just staring at his smiling face as he explained some of the pranks he wanted her to try out on one of the instructors soon. Of course, when Judy caught wind of this she would bounce onto the screen and wrestle the phone away from the fox.

"Don't let him corrupt you, Eli," Judy would tease after gaining control of the phone once more.

"Might be too late for that, Judy," Eli joked.

Thanks to Eli's study ethics and the help she received from Judy and Nick, the classes went by rather quickly. Eli had some tough times learning certain codes and when it came to the more logistical side of things she was completely lost. That's where her new best friend Natasha came into play. The raccoon was a bit of an egg head and had actually joined the ZPA in hopes of going into cyber crimes or investigations. Of course to make it there, one had to prove they had an aptitude for thinking outside the box.

It was during one of their late night study sessions things had taken an odd turn for both Natasha and Eli. The raccoon bursting into one of the small study rooms inside the ZPA library, her fur stained with tears as she let out a few curse words.

"That fucking lying, no good-" Natasha stammered as she paced back and forth inside the small room.

"Nat, what's wrong?" Eli asked, still reeling from the sudden arrival of her bunkmate in such a manner.

"He cheated on me," Natasha blurted out as she waved her paws in the air. "The bastard cheated on me."

"Oh gosh, Natasha," Eli began, worried how her friend would take all this.

"I join the ZPD to make a better life for us," Natasha began, "And what does the bastard do? He cheats on me with one of our old friends because…and I quote…he hasn't had any physical interaction in 2 weeks!"

Eli did the math in her head and winced, knowing she should probably keep her mouth shut but she couldn't help it.

"We have been here for 3.."

"I know, Eli," Natasha growled. "I know we have, so that means the bastard waited a week if not less before he started chasing any tail that would flick his way."

"Which is stupid because you have an awesome tail," Eli pointed out, not sure how to help her friend.

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes as she paced back and forth in the room.

"You wanna know what the kicker is?" Natasha asked as she stopped and looked at the doe who smiled nervously up at the raccoon. "I could have been unfaithful. I mean look at all the muscle around here. There are tons of mammals to have fun with. Yet I stayed loyal because I am not a cheater. I have resisted those urges! I have remained true! And now he is at home probably banging the neighbor while I am stuck here with my nose in between some books when I would rather a nose be in-between my legs!"

The last comment caused Eli to laugh which in turn made Natasha chuckle.

"I'm sorry, L…I just needed to vent I guess," the raccoon groaned as she took a seat at the desk currently covered with different textbooks and papers Eli had been going over.

Eli scooted her own chair next to Natasha's so it was right against her own. She then stood up on her seat and wrapped her arms around Natasha's shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"It's ok, Nat," Eli cooed as she began to stroke one of Natasha's ears. " I am sorry it happened to you. I really am."

"It's been 3 weeks, Eli…" Natasha said with a sigh. "3 weeks since I got any kind of action."

"Same…"Eli said with a sigh. "And you know how we bunnies are."

One of the things Eli had to deal with at the ZPA was a particular stereotype when it came to bunnies. Of course, it was all in jest and Eli normally just shrugged it off, but she had heard it all over the past few weeks.

"Poor thing," Natasha teased as she looked up at the bunny.

"I'll survive, just have to last a little while longer is all," Eli said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Natasha had an odd look in her eyes as she stared back at Eli. The bunny picked up on all the signals and her ears began to raise up. She knew what Natasha was going through was probably rough and she needed a friend to comfort her. However, the hungry look in her fellow cadets eyes told her she needed a certain kind of comfort, a kind that she was currently looking at the doe to help with.

"Or not?" Eli asked as she put a paw under Natasha's chin and turned the raccoon's head slightly. Natasha simply nodded as she leaned up. Eli leaned the rest of the way and the two's lips met in a sweet kiss.

Eli pulled away after a moment or two and looked at her friend with a gauging expression. Natasha's eyes were still closed and her lips slightly open which told Eli everything she wanted to know. The doe pushed against the raccoon's shoulder so she was leaning against the chair and climbed up into her lap. Eli was about a head or two shorter than Natasha and weighed next to nothing so she knew her friend wouldn't mind the extra weight. Once straddling Natasha's lap Eli put her paws back on the black and gray fur of her friend's cheek and continued what she had started.

The kisses were tender and sweet at the beginning. Both mammals simply enjoying the physical contact they had been missing for the past several weeks they had been there. Soon though, the kisses grew in passion as Natasha let her lips part. Eli took the hint and slowly slid her tongue into her friend's mouth as they continued their little session.

After a few minutes passed Eli let out a soft purr as she felt pressure on one of her ears, Natasha taking the liberty of running one of her black paws down the bunny's black and orange covered ear. It felt so wonderful that Eli couldn't help but shudder with excitement. All of this was exactly what they needed right now. Of course, Eli started to feel an urge to push things a little farther, but at the same time, she could tell from Natasha's steady and slow movements that this was as far as she wanted to go right now.

Eli didn't mind at all, especially when she felt her tongue suddenly wrapped up in Natasha's. The two becoming intertwined in their kiss. It may not have been the fur on fur contact that Eli would like to have explored with her bunkmate, but for now, the make-out session slated her hunger.

After a few minutes of just gasps and moans, the pair's lips finally parted, Eli resting her head on Natasha's chest as she closed her eyes.

"So that just happened," Natasha chuckled as she continued to stroke one of Eli's limp ears.

"Sorry if I was too forward, but you looked like you needed a good make-out session," Eli whispered.

"That I did," The raccoon whispered. "So…umm."

Eli knew what was about to happen. They were about to have an awkward conversation about what had just transpired. She had a feeling that while a make-out session with a friend didn't carry much weight in the bunny community it may not be the same with raccoons.

"Where do you want this to go?" Eli simply asked as she sat up straight on Natasha's lap and stared at the pair of beautiful eyes before her.

"I um…." Natasha mulled the thought over. "I mean it was fun and all but I just got out of a relationship like literally an hour ago.."

Eli smiled as she leaned up and gave Natasha a peck on the nose.

"I think we should just write this off as a fun little make-out session," Eli said softly, "Gotta practice to stay sharp, right?" the doe said, quoting what most of the instructors had been drilling into their minds for the past few weeks.

Natasha let out a sigh of relief and nodded, "Thanks Eli, I just think I needed a little intimacy to get me through the week."

"Well if you ever need more," the doe said with a playful wink.

"I mean," Natasha began as she leaned closer to the doe, "Couldn't hurt to top off, right?"

Eli closed her eyes as she felt herself wrapped up in another warm embrace with her friend. The two of them sharing another kiss which deepened faster than the one before. Both of them now knowing how far they each wanted to go.

After half an hour the two cadets exited the small study room together, Natasha helping Eli carry some of the bunny's books as they chatted like nothing had happened. As far as the rest of the school was concerned nothing actually had. Eli however secretly hoped that this wouldn't be the only time a certain slender looking raccoon would need her company. When Natasha wasn't looking Eli chanced a glance at her friends figure and licked her lips, maybe next time the bunny would get to see what Natasha was hiding underneath her cadet uniform.

A few days after the heated session in the library Eli was ecstatic to receive an invitation from Natasha about drinks. She had been slightly worried that things would be a little awkward between them, but far from it. The black and gray furred mammal had practically jumped onto Eli's bed and rolled over the doe as she eagerly extended the invitation. A group of the cadets were going to go and Natasha had only just heard about it. So she had hurried over to see if Eli would join in on the party.

Since she had been studying so hard over the past few weeks and needed a break Eli accepted the invitation without Natasha needing to beg. She was a little hesitant though when she got a call from Judy, the bunny in blue wanting to check in on her cadet. When Eli explained she may be going to a bar she was worried Judy may berate her and remind her to focus on her studies. Instead, Judy was through the roof. Apparently, it had taken a lot longer for the cadets in Judy's class to warm up to her.

"Yes, you definitely need to go, Eli," Judy said excitedly. "Go have some drinks, blow off some steam. I know I needed to every once and a while that's for sure."

"I'll vouch for that," came a sly fox's voice just off-screen, followed by a thud and a yelp as Judy corrected her mate.

So it was settled. Eli would be joining her fellow cadets at one of the local bars not far from the ZPA. After spending some time getting herself presentable, Eli waited outside the main dormitory building which was the designated meeting area. She was slightly nervous, having never had a chance to go drinking with her classmates she was a little on edge, but the feeling passed when Natasha came skipping up and wrapped the small bunny in a friendly hug before the rest of the party arrived.

While Eli had gone with a button up farm shirt and a pair of dark green capri pants, Natasha had gone with something a little more form-fitting. The raccoon looking rather good in a black tank top and khaki short shorts.

Once the rest of the gang arrived the group headed out for their night on the town. All of them eager to blow off some steam and see just what kind of trouble they could get into that night.

The "Bar" was actually named just that, The Bar. A large red neon sign hung over the establishment and flickered in the slowly darkening night as the ZPA recruits trudged up to the dive. Eli was reminded of one of the farmer bars back home and smirked as she watched several tipsy mammals stumble out of the building and towards the sidewalk.

"Shall we?" Natasha asked as she held out her arm to Eloise as if to act as her escort for the night. The bunny chuckled at her friend's hijinks but happily accepted the extended arm and joined the raccoon as they strutted into the bar.

The inside of the bar had two different floors. The first floor was actually somewhat crowded, most mammals having arrived early for happy hour. Once upstairs though the ZPA party managed to find a table large enough for their group. Several of the larger cadets shared a chuckle since they had to find a special chair for Eli who was too short to sit on the regular stools.

Once situated a friendly looking cheetah waitress strolled up and took the groups drink orders. She returned rather quickly and managed to get everyone their drinks in no time at all, which was surprising given the crowd downstairs. Eli guessed that this waitress just had to take care of upstairs orders, and since the second floor wasn't very busy they would most likely get taken care of a little faster than the crowd below.

Though everyone present had been in class training together for the past 3 weeks they only knew so much about one another. Mostly where everyone was from, why they joined the ZPA, where they wanted to end up in the ZPD. When it came to more personal matters though they were all somewhat oblivious about one another.

After getting through the normal pleasantries the topics soon took a more mature turn in nature. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the company, or maybe it was because the ZPD attracted rather horny mammals. Whatever the reason they soon started discussing one another's love lives.

"Been with my girlfriend since high school," a buffalo on the far end of the table explained it all.

"Just the one lay then?" Natasha asked with a slight tease.

"Hey now, if you had sex with this girl you wouldn't be searching anywhere else that's for sure," the cadet shot back, which was followed by laughter from his friends.

"Is that an invitation?" asked Jake as he nodded over to Natasha who snorted into her drink.

"Paws to yourself," The buffalo said playfully as he pointed a hoof over at the raccoon who raised a paw up in defense. What everyone at the table failed to see was her other paw go up Eli's leg which caused the doe to giggle.

"What about you, Luke?" Eli asked one of the quieter officers at the table.

The charcoal gray wolf's ears flicked slightly as he finished taking a swig of beer. "I'm into prey chasing," he said simply.

This was met by a series of surprised gasps at the table. While dating in different species was mostly accepted these days, to hear it spoken like that meant something a little deeper. Prey chasers had several meanings. For the most part, it meant a pred mammal who enjoyed sleeping with prey. But not just casual sex. No, most of the time this involved growls, claw marks, the occasional snapping of the jaws. While the thought made some mammals in society nervous, the ladies at the table all shared knowing glances before blushing together and letting out a series of giggles.

"Got one right here for ya," Jake, a coyote, teased as he pointed at Eli who was currently sitting next to him.

Eli felt her ears fall back as her eyes widened. She wanted to elbow Jake in the ribs for the comment but couldn't help but stare at Luke who raised a glass in her direction.

"No offense, Leaps, maybe a bit too much for you," the wolf chuckled.

The table let out a collective "ooohhhh" at the canines comment before looking at Eli who was somewhat speechless but soon found her voice.

"Don't wanna end up getting fleas," she shot back as she took a sip from her own glass.

The table burst into applause and laughter at the doe's comeback. Even Luke raised a glass towards the doe and her wit. Eli was glad her fur was so dark or else the whole table would have seen just how red her cheeks had gotten.

"So sorry if this is totally rude and comes off as speciest," a cheetah named Lara began as she looked down the table at Eli.

"Oh, you can tell this is gonna be good," Natasha whispered to Eli who smiled.

"How do rabbits see sex? One of my friends told me you all kind of just…well do it like crazy."

"Oh gosh, Lara," Luke chuckled into his beer.

"Well," Eli began as she rubbed the back of her neck with some obvious hesitation. She tried to look for the best way to explain to the rest of the group as her eyes went around the table. Her bright orange gaze finally fell on Natasha who looked like an eager student about to be taught an interesting lesson. The raccoon gaze Eli the confidence she needed as she cleared her throat. "Its kinda hard to explain but we see sex more as a form of release than anything. I mean I guess a lot of mammals put a label on it in some attempt to make it mean more than it is. In the end, we just see it as fun. I mean, don't ya'll enjoy it?"

The rest of the table shared a polite chuckle but nodded in agreement. Several of the officers showed signs of blushing, but for the most part, they all remained quiet as Eli continued.

"When the time comes for marriage we remain true as can be. No more wandering for pleasure, no more casual encounters, its all about your mate and the family. But up until that point, we try not to get tied down in titles or meanings. Sex is fun. So why not just enjoy it however you can, right?" Eli felt her cheeks warm and was grateful her dark fur would hide her true feelings on the subject.

"However you can?" Natasha asked with some intrigue.

"Yeah," Jake chuckled as he gave Eli a nudge. "What do you mean by that?" the coyote asked as he gave the bunny a wink.

"What do you think it means?" Eli asked as she eyed the canine with a little more hunger than the predator was used to.

"I think it means you totally rocked it back at Bunnyburrow," Natasha chuckled as she reached for her glass and took a swig.

"Maaaaaybe," Eli said as innocently as she could.

"Oh come on," Natasha said excitedly, "Saying like that just makes me wanna know. What trouble were you causing back home?"

"Thing about bunnies," Eli began as she turned to smirk at her friend, "we only share our stories if someone is sharing their own."

"My own would probably sound like church material compared to yours," Natasha said with a wink.

"Still, you got stories, think it's only fair," the bunny said as she leaned over towards the raccoon and scrunched her nose.

"I think we have the makings of a bar game here!" Jake exclaimed as the rest of the table joined in with several claps and hoots.

After the waitress to the bar returned with several fresh pitchers of beer the gang laid out the plans for their little game. It soon just turned into a form of truth or dare. If one mammal had a story the others thought was B.S. that mammal had to find a way to prove it somehow. A few of the guys had pictures on their phones to cover their tails. Some of the ladies did as well. Eli was especially enthralled by a pic of Natasha completely naked as the raccoon dived into a pool at one of her friend's house parties.

As the drinks continued to flow the group's stories began to grow raunchier and raunchier. Eli, of course, managed to stay at the top of crazy exploits. Something she felt somewhat ashamed of until Natasha declared outright jealousy towards Eli and planned to go visit Bunnyburrow to see if the bucks there could actually go at it for hours on end. The table roared with laughter as Eli just shook her head.

"Worse comes to worse, you can always find another one if ya break your first," Eli teased the raccoon which caused Natasha to both blush and drift off into a dream-like state.

"Reckon you broke a few bucks in your time?" Jake said jokingly as he looked down at Eli.

"Sometimes several at once," Eli shot back playfully as she sipped at what must have been her 5th beer, which explained why both the room was spinning and why Jake felt so comfortable as she leaned against him.

"Several at once?" Natasha asked as she snapped back to reality. "Eli, you are my hero!"

"So threesomes?" Lara asked. "Damn girl, you're my hero too!"

"One time a foursome…well...kinda. He just watched and waited for a spot to open up," Eli admitted which caused the table to fall silent for a moment before Natasha leaned over and scooped Eli's cheeks into her somewhat larger paws.

"Teach me, Sensei!"

This caused the table to share a collective laugh once more as Natasha and Eli stared at one another for a moment. What happened next caused the table to let out a series of both shocked noises and cheers. Natasha closed the gap first but Eli more than welcomed the attention. The two found themselves with their lips pressed against one another as they shared a drunken kiss. As Eli's lips parted she felt her heart begin to race. Natasha's tongue invaded the doe's mouth and soon a series of moans escaped the inebriated cadets. The kiss last roughly a minute before the two finally parted and caught their breath.

"Well that's a first," Eli admitted with a laugh which caused her table mates to look at her in confusion.

"You ain't never been kissed before?" Jake asked softly.

"Not what I meant," Eloise muttered as she turned to the coyote. "Never had the chance to do it out of my species. Its mostly just bunnies in the burrows. There are other mammals but none of them seem to share the same…umm…willingness to try such stuff with a bunny."

"Guess they have never heard of try everything," Natasha said with a chuckle. Eli looked back at her raccoon friend, her eyes full of want as she eyed the mammal up and down. To her surprise, Natasha simply winked and then mouthed "later".

"Guess she ain't never been with a coyote either," Jake teased which got him a laugh from the group but a sudden odd stare from Eli.

"You offering?" Eloise asked as she bit her lower lip.

The table suddenly fell silent as all eyes went to Jake to see what he planned next. The coyote looked down at the doe and did his best to put on a friendly smile.

"Not sure you could handle it, darling," he said with a wink. Little did he know this was most likely the last thing he should have said.

Eli leaned against the coyote and slowly ran a paw up the predator's leg and then across his lap. She found a bulge near Jake's zipper and gripped it gently as her mouth fell open in a smile.

"Try me," Eli said with words laced in so much want that Natasha had to fan herself.

"No one is stopping ya," Jake said, but his eyes gave him away. It was obvious he realized he had just bitten off more than he could chew.

Eli remained silent as she stared right up at the coyote. Though she didn't speak her paws worked busily around the coyote's zipper. It only took her a few seconds before she had it figured out and the sound of the coyote's pants opening caused her ears to raise.

"You realize I haven't been in Bunnyburrow for almost 3 weeks, right?" the bunny began to explain calmly. "And after telling you everything I just did, try to guess how I feel."

"Oh I can….Guess!" Jake said as his eyes widened. Though the view was somewhat blocked by the table everyone knew what had just happened. Eli's small paw had invaded Jake's pants and found her target.

The bunny had a somewhat confused look on her face as she looked at Jake and then downward.

"Something wrong?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Umm….I guess I am just used to it already being out," Eli said as she felt her cheeks warm.

Everyone at the table burst into laughter as Jake lowered his head in shame. He then raised his paws in defense and began to put out excuses.

"Ain't my fault I got a holster for it! You don't come out guns blazing right away. You wait for things to heat up!" the coyote tried to explain.

"Heat up?" Eloise asked as she tiled her head. Her paws began to wander downwards and she soon found a pair of items to play with. This was something she was familiar with and soon she began to rub her paws gently in a massaging motion which caused Jake to suddenly go quiet as he closed his eyes.

"So we just gonna sit here and watch Leaps get him off or something?" One of the other cadets asked.

"You can all leave if you want but I am enjoying the show way too much," Natasha said as she leaned over Eli's shoulder and watched the doe's work.

It didn't take long for Jake's body to finally respond to Eli's touch and soon the canine's rod slid out of its sheath. Eli's eyes widened at the size of it, compared to a buck Jake was massive. The doe couldn't help but lick her lips as she reached up and began to run her paw up and down Jake's fur.

"So still think you can handle it?" Jake asked huskily.

Eli didn't speak but gave quite the response. The bunny wasn't lying when she had said she had been away from Bunnyburrow for too long. She had been going through withdrawals of sorts and had been slowly going insane. The chance to get her desires out were so overwhelming that she felt like she just had to act on her carnal instincts.

As Eli leaned down over Jake's lap she opened her mouth and took the canine's tip between her lips.

"Oh shit," Natasha whispered as she watched.

"Ok, so didn't expect that," came another voice.

"Someone get my camera!"

Eli ignored them all and closed her eyes as she tasted Jake's musk. She never remembered enjoying the taste as much as she did right then. Nor did she remember getting so aroused when giving a blowjob. All the emotions began to swirl around inside her and she took it all in like some kind of sweet intoxicant that her body craved.

Jake let out a low growl which caused Eli to shudder with excitement as she slowly brought more and more of the canine into her mouth till she couldn't take anymore without breaching her throat. She swirled her tongue over Jake and tasted the predator as much as she could. All of this was just so much fun that she lost herself in the moment. Eli completely forgot that she was actually sitting in a bar surrounded by her classmates while doing this. Normally she would know better, but right now it all felt so right and she didn't want it to stop.

Eli grasped Jake with her paw and began to slide up and down as she bobbed her head. Her saliva began to cover the canine which made it easier to rub away at his unsheathed member.

"So Jake, how is bunny?" Natasha chuckled as she looked at the coyote who had his eyes closed.

"Not gonna lie," the predator groaned, "she has to be paws down the best blow I have ever had!"

Eli's tail twitched at the compliment and she let out a soft moan as she continued her work. Soon she had a fluid motion going and was getting into a sort of groove. She would have gone all night if it hadn't been for a sudden surprised gasp followed by a shout.

The waitress had returned to check on their table and apparently didn't appreciate the little show as much as the rest of the table. Jake had to pull himself from Eli's mouth and apologize profusely. Eli, however, kept a sort of drunken smile on her face as she felt her body tremble. She then realized that she had grown wet from working away at Jake, so much so that she wondered how much longer she would have been able to go. The gang was asked to leave by the waitress which was more embarrassing for everyone else.

After quickly paying their tabs and throwing on some rather generous tips as an apology to the still fuming waitress the gang stumbled out of the bar as a fresh group of sober mammals strolled inside. The night was still young and some of the gang wanted to try and hit another bar. Eli, however, had other thoughts on her mind.

"We will catch up," the doe shouted at the rest of the group who all gave the doe a knowing look. Eli didn't care though and grabbed Jake by his large paw. The coyote only protested for a second before being dragged away.

"Really you two?" Luke laughed.

"Three," Natasha shot back as she followed the coyote and the doe towards a darkened alleyway nearby.

"Oh gosh, if you all get busted for public intoxication you're on your own," Lara shouted.

"Take pictures!" Came another voice which was followed by laughter.

Eli ignored the rest of the comments as she dragged Jake into the shadows and around the corner. Normally this would be a rather stupid idea. A small doe, drunk, and alone with a predator. Eli, however, felt safe with Jake. He was a good cadet and always seemed to be the caring type. Eli would guess he would be the last type of mammal to take advantage of a smaller prey species, so she wasn't worried in the slightest. She was also confident now that she had back up.

As Eli came to a stop and pressed Jake against the stone wall she heard Natasha curse as she stumbled into the darkened alleyway, the raccoon's eyes adjusted into night vision rather quickly but her inebriated state kept her from being very graceful.

"Came to watch?" Eli asked as she fiddled with Jake's zipper.

"No," Natasha said as she lifted her tank top up and revealed her chest, "Came to help."

"Help?" Jake asked in surprise but was quickly silenced as he felt Eli wrap her lips around his half erect rod once more. "Oh fuck…"

As Eli worked her magic on the coyote's ever-expanding mass, she felt a pair of paws work on the buttons of her shirt. She moved her arms up slightly to allow Natasha better access, a wave of excitement coursing through her as she felt her friends paws against her fur. After a second or two Natasha had managed to undo all the buttons and pulled the shirt off Eli's shoulders. A few seconds later the doe's bra was next and her chest was exposed to the fresh air.

"Gosh, they know how to grow them in Bunnyburrow don't they, Jake?" Natasha chuckled as she cupped Eli's rounded breasts and gave them a squeeze, which caused the doe to let out a muffled moan, Jake's rod filling most of her mouth with ease.

It wasn't exactly the first time Eli had found herself in an alleyway with someone's dick rammed in her mouth. She was actually kind of turned on by doing things out in public so she had her fair share of fun times back in the alleyways of Bunnyburrow's downtown area.

What was a first for Eli though was the fact this was no buck she was currently sucking on. Jake was far from the bucks back home. He was massive in size and not only that, he was a predator to boot. The thought that Eli currently had a coyote in her mouth caused her arousal to spike. Of course, there was also a new factor involved that Eli hadn't planned on.

"Quit hogging him," Natasha whispered as she put her paws on Jake's rod and popped him from the doe's mouth. Eli opened her eyes in time to see the raccoon wrap her gray furred lips around Jake and slide the predator into her mouth.

Eli let out a chuckle as she watched for a moment. She then leaned over and began to flick her tongue up and down the parts of Jake's shaft that wasn't currently being gobbled up by the raccoon. Eli didn't mind sharing her first pred, far from it actually. She enjoyed all of this. The thought that she wasn't alone in her experimentation made it so much more fun.

Jake meanwhile had a look of utter astonishment on his face as he looked down at his two friends currently sharing him. The way Natasha's lips wrapped around the coyote was wonderful. Eli, of course, was extremely talented, as well, and Jake was amazed at just how well the two worked together.

Natasha opened her mouth as she let the predator fall from her mouth only to have Eli scoot in and suck at Jake's tip.

"You like that, babe?" Natasha asked, her tone full of lust as she began to work at Jake's shaft and look right up at the coyote.

"What exactly did I do to deserve this again?" the coyote asked huskily.

"Are you gonna seriously question your luck or are you gonna tell us how good we are doing?" Natasha teased as Eli began to slide her mouth down Jake's member.

"You two are amazing," Jake muttered as he ran a paw on the back of Eli's head. The feeling of Jake's claws on the back of Eli's head caused the doe to let out a surprised squeak, but she continued her work as she swirled her tongue over as much of Jake as she could.

"Fuck, I'm getting there," Jake winced as he tried to hold back.

"May I?" Natasha asked as she nudged Eli who popped an eye open and gave Natasha a sad look. Eli had been somewhat wanting to try a new taste that night but she also saw the look in Natasha's eyes. After what the raccoon had been through recently, Eli felt it was only fair to let her have this.

"Well, alright," Eli said with a wink as she pulled Jake from her mouth, "But I better get to finish him next time."

"Next time?" Jake let out with a surprised gasp.

"Shhhh," Natasha said as she ran a paw up the coyote's stomach. "Just shut up and cum."

Natasha closed her eyes as she began to bob her head up and down on Jake. Eli watched with her mouth agape as Natasha managed to go down farther and farther, to the point Eli wondered how the raccoon was getting any air. As the bunny continued to watch she felt a pang of jealousy at how well Natasha could take the coyote. She had to remind herself she was slightly smaller and could only take so much. She did, however, know she could have done more to the coyote. She made a mental note to try a little harder next time.

"There, almost….there," Jake moaned as Natasha began to suck on him with reckless abandon.

A few seconds later the coyote let out a low growl and began to tense up as he lost control. Natasha let out a pleased moan as her cheeks expanded slightly. Eli let out a small gasp as she watched the coyote's rod expand slightly before pumping seed into the raccoons waiting mouth.

Natasha's eyes opened for a moment before falling closed once more, the black and gray mammal letting out a series of pleased noises as she took all the seed the coyote would give her. It turned out that Natasha could only take so much though and pulled Jake from her mouth, a trail of white seed slowly falling from the raccoon's mouth as she tried to swallow what she could, but it turned out the coyote was a rather generous mammal.

Some of Natasha's fur got caught in the blast and Jake apologized only to have the drunken Natasha shake her head and run her paws over her fur, rubbing in the seed.

"Mmmm...so warm..."

"Lucky," Eli whispered.

The next couple of days turned out to be somewhat hard for Eli. She had a feeling as to why. She was so used to having experienced certain things in her life. For example, if she were to give a buck some pleasure back in the burrows then she would expect something in return. It was only fair and something her body had grown used to.

Now though she was going through withdrawal from the other night. Images of Natasha letting Jake's cum pour down her chest glided through her mind.

Oh god, why couldn't he have returned the favor? He had paws, didn't he?!

Eli began to lose her focus in class. Her mind drifting in and out of reality as she thought of all the different ways she would have loved to be taken by Jake. Or maybe even Natasha. The raccoon's smile flashed in her mind and she soon saw images of a gray and black-furred head sticking between Eli's legs.

The daydreams had begun to take their toll on Eli, she noticed she had trouble focusing and the final straw was when she didn't get the highest of scores on one of her many written exams.

If I don't do something soon I am gonna explode!

Eli knew what she had to do to get her head back in the game. She just had to find a way to get that damn coyote alone. Or maybe even not alone, at a certain point Eli wasn't caring as much as long as she just satisfied these urges somehow.

Fortunately for her, the universe had a plan already in motion. Jake being a bit of a nocturnal predator liked to stay up late and would regularly be seen heading out to the ZPA's track to get some extra jogging in before calling it a night. Of course, it wasn't like Eli was stalking the coyote or anything. She was more just interested in his nightly habits. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

While jumping Jake while he ran the track was awfully tempting, Eli had a feeling that the instructors would probably frown upon any mess left on the field the next morning. So the doe decided to bide her time and wait.

After Jake ran for what must have been nearly an hour, he finally trudged back to the main building. Had he been paying attention he might have spotted a black and orange shadow darting from bush to bush behind him.

That's right, just go clean up, you dirty dog….oh gosh, why am I turning myself on with that talk?

Once Jake disappeared into the main dormitory building, Eli gave it a minute or two before heading inside herself. She knew exactly where the canine would end up and decided to give him a minute or two before making her appearance.

Eli strolled into the co-ed showers and felt her heart racing. The universe was telling her that she had to take this chance, otherwise why else was she so lucky. There was no one in the showers except her and Jake, It was late so most everyone was asleep, and he was already halfway through his own shower in the farthest corner of the large locker room where no one would see. It was now or never.

Eli grabbed a bar of soap from her locker and a small shampoo bottle. However, she secretly planned on just using them for show. Tonight wasn't about cleaning. It was about her and Jake.

As Eli wandered down the tiled floor she began to wonder if he would be game for this. It had been a few days since the bit in the alleyway. The noises he had made as she sucked him off convinced her that if he had any hesitancy about finding does attractive they were now long gone. She had a feeling that even without Natasha there she could have easily helped him reach his climax. There was little doubt in Eli's mind if she gave him the opportunity the coyote would surely take it. Eli remembered Jake sliding into her mouth and felt her legs tremble slightly as she wondered what it might feel like to have something that size sliding in and out between her legs. Even the most gifted bucks back home were nothing compared to the predator she was approaching.

Eli banished any hesitant thoughts from her mind and smirked as she approached Jake who seemed to be in his own little world as he let his head hang underneath the warm jets of water.

"How's the water?" Eli asked, wondering if the words sounded as cheesy as she thought they might as they left her lips.

Jake's ears twitched and he looked up as Eli stopped at the shower head directly next to him.

"Oh hey, L," the coyote said warmly. "Water is fine, come right in."

Eli's ears raised up and her tail twitched. Jake didn't realize it and she hadn't planned it but the coyote had just given Eli an in, one she planned to take.

"Don't mind if I do," the bunny said as she slid over and stood right in front of the larger predator and let the warm water from his shower wash over her fur.

The coyote was surprised and took a step backwards to give Eli room but he wasn't completely scared off, much to Eli's excitement.

"Well, I guess we can share then," the coyote chuckled, his western accent reminding Eli of a friend back home.

"Hope ya don't mind," Eli said as she turned to smile up at the coyote, puffing out her chest in an attempt to look a little more appetizing. "It's more fun this way."

"Was looking to just get clean," Jake chuckled, "But don't mind a little fun from time to time."

Eli couldn't tell exactly if the coyote was flirting but from the way he stood steady, she could only assume he meant what he said.

"Now you are sounding like the bucks back home," Eli teased as she took a step closer to Jake who smirked.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" the canine asked huskily.

Eli reached for one of the coyote's paws and led it to one of her moistened breasts. She gave him a squeeze followed by a wink. "You can take it however you want."

Jake's eyes widened but he didn't remove his paw, he did, however, have a confused look cross his face.

"El…I um," Jake said hesitantly.

"I think you owe me from the other night," Eli began as she leaned into Jake's paw, a sensual smirk crossing her lips.

What the fuck are you doing, Eli?! This guy is three times your size easy! He could tear us apart….oh gosh I hope he tears us apart.

"Really now?" Jake said, the hesitancy in his voice fading as he stared down at the appetizing looking bunny. "Thought you two were just having fun down there, didn't know we were running an IOU service."

"Oh come on now, Jake," Eli said playfully as she let her ears fall across her shoulder, knowing it sometimes drove the bucks back home crazy, and from the look in Jake's eyes it also drove preds up the wall. "Thought you country boys were all about returning favors."

"Well yeah, a cup of sugar here, maybe helping load a truck there," Jake began. Eli knew she had to up the ante so she took a chance and turned around. She looked up at the jets of water spraying down and closed her eyes as she ran her paws over her head and down her ears. She gave her tail a little wiggle and tensed up when she heard a low growl escape Jake's throat. Had this been hundreds of years ago, Eli would have probably taken this as a sign she was about to be mauled and would have fled. Now though she stood her ground and gave her tail another wiggle as she ran her paws up and down her body, knowing the coyote behind her was going crazy.

"Cup of sugar? Really?" Eli teased as she looked over her shoulder at Jake whose attention was focused on Eli's supple rear. She smirked as her eyes went up and down the predator's body.

Come on! Just do it already! Grab me! Show me what preds can do!

Jake needed a little more prompting apparently, but Eli could tell he wasn't far from losing it, his unsheathed member confirmed that for her.

"So tell me, Jake," Eli began as she ran one of her paws down her rear, "You prefer tails or chests?"

"What?" Jake laughed as he took a risk and ran a paw down one of Eli's arms as he took a step closer.

There we go! Good boy!

"Well, I know some bucks back home have their preferences," Eli said softly as she leaned into Jake's touch which gave the coyote the encouragement he needed. She felt another paw reach over and grab her ear gently, she let out a sharp gasp laced with lust at the sensation. A predator was standing behind her naked and he was feeling her up. If this wasn't the strangest situation she had found herself in, she didn't know what was.

"Well, I think all males do," Jake chuckled. "Me I prefer the eyes.."

Oh my gosh Jake, you were born a century too late. I like it.

"Eyes, huh?" Eli asked as she glanced up at the coyote and batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, it's silly I know, but watching the emotions is more my thing," Jake said, "Course with a chest like yours may change my preference."

"Well, why not watch both?" Eli asked as she turned to face Jake once more. She reached over and took Jake's paw once more and brought it to her chest, she felt a slight pressure as he gave her a squeeze and her body reacted instantly. She felt a pleasure course through her as she closed her eyes and let her head tilt backward.

Jake had to lean down but he looped his other arm behind Eli and brought her closer as his other paw worked its magic. Eli put on quite the show for her lover as she let her mouth hang open, the occasional gasp escaping from between her soft lips.

After a few minutes of groping Eli couldn't tell who was more riled up. If they hadn't been standing under a shower she would have still been soaked between her legs, knowing her body was responding with an aroused odor she hoped the coyote was picking up on. She opened her eyes and looked down, smiling at Jake's fully erect member shining before her. Memories of the night in the alleyway came flooding back. She had managed to handle the coyote one way, but now there was a whole new challenge she would have to face. She could feel her legs begin to tremble as she looked at the coyote and what he had to offer.

Jake must have detected the doe's hesitation as he began to slow down before pulling his paw away.

"I don't want to risk anything…" Jake began to say.

"Different species, Jake," Eli explained as she reached out and slid a paw down the red skin which throbbed at her touch.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Jake snorted. "I didn't mean that. I meant the size difference."

"I can take it," Eli said in a whisper.

"I don't doubt you want to try, but Eli, come on, you could get hurt."

"I like getting hurt."

"Well, I don't like hurting others," the coyote said firmly as he grasped Eli's wrist, trying to stop her.

Eli knew that she was just seconds away from either having the craziest fuck she had ever experienced or another night of her fingers doing the work. She didn't want the second option since she knew it wouldn't be enough. No, if she didn't get fucked soon she would probably go insane, it had been far too long and Jake was looking far too good.

She decided to change tactics, to go the pleading, innocent route. Something she had picked up in the burrow was how some males like different kinds of does. While some were looking for a wild roll in the hay, others wanted a more innocent and pleading doe.

"Jake, listen," Eli began as she did her best to make her eyes shimmer, knowing it would increase her cuteness. She looked right into the coyote's eyes as she spoke. "I don't want to force you but I really need this. I know we aren't the same species and there are risks, but please. You have no idea what its been like these past few weeks. I mean, not to confirm the stereotype but we bunnies need affection sometimes. Not just hugs and cuddles like we pretend to want. That's just to maintain an image. We need to be intimate sometimes or we go absolutely insane. I have been needing a good passionate session for a 't you help?"

"Oh gosh, El…you are killing me here," Jake groaned as he looked at the ceiling and then down to the naked bun in front of him. "It's not that I don't want to, trust me the urge to just go at it is mutual. But I don't wanna end up hurting ya."

"You won't," Eli said with a smirk, she could tell she was so close. "How about this." She had an idea and grabbed one of Jake's paws. She brought it to her waist and then the other so his larger paws were completely wrapped around her waist. "I'll let you control how fast we go.."

"I don't follow," Jake said in confusion.

"Lift me up," Eli ordered.

Jake obliged and with ease had the doe in the air, her feet dangling for a moment before she spread them. Jake's eyes widened at the sight of Eli's folds exposed to him in such a way.

"Now bring me down," the doe said with so much want that it caused Jake to actually want this too.

"Down?"

Eli reached out with one of her large feet and rubbed at the coyote's tip, "Down…" she whispered.

Jake took in a deep breath but nodded as he slowly brought Eli closer to his body. The doe put her paws on Jake's wrist as she bit her lip. It didn't take long for the coyote's tip to meet her entrance and she let out a shiver as she felt something between her legs begin to prod gently.

"It ain't gonna fit, darling," Jake muttered.

"Pull me down, Jake," Eli pleaded as she closed her eyes.

"It ain't gonna work..."

"Jake, we have to now. I'm going insane over here," Eli moaned as her body began to writhe in pleasure. They were so close and Eli's body knew it. If the coyote didn't do something soon Eli didn't know what she would do.

The coyote remained silent as he continued to pull Eli down, he thrust his hips forward in the smallest of fashions, sadly his timidness was what was getting in their way.

Eli knew she had to do something. She remembered what Jake had said about liking eyes and opened hers up. With a gentle paw, she reached upwards and brushed her paw over Jake's cheek, moving his head so he was looking right at her.

"Come on, Jake," she said in a sweet voice as her bright orange eyes blazed with warmth. "You can do it…please do it…"

"Eli, it could hurt.."

"I want this, Jake," she said, noticing how his ears twitched every time she used his name. "Please do this for me..."

As Eli stared at Jake her eyes suddenly widened as she felt her entrance stretch to accept the coyote dick currently being forced into her. She wanted to close her eyes, she wanted to scream, she wanted to react. However, she knew one false move and she wouldn't get to the end. She let her eyelids droop and her mouth fall open as she shuddered in pleasure.

"Jake, oh my gosh…." Eli let out as she grabbed a pawful of his cheek. "Oh my gosh, it's so good.."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Bunnies stretch," Eli lied. It did hurt a lot. However, the pleasure rolling through her very veins was enough for her to fight through the pain. "Keep going, Jake..."

The coyote listened to the doe and continued to slide more and more of himself into the bunny. She couldn't get over how thick he was, how her body stretched to accept him. The real moment of truth was approaching quickly. Eli could remember the deepest any buck had managed to go and Jake was fast approaching it. She wondered just how far he would go before reaching his end.

"Oh fuck, Jake," Eli said as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. This caused the coyote to stop and look at Eli in concern.

"You ok, Eli?"

"Jake…don't stop, keep going!" Eli had to demand.

"I don't know...it's just..."

"Ain't this good for you?" Eli asked as she looked up with a bit of hurt in her eyes.

"Eli, of course, it is!" Jake said, trying to comfort the bunny.

"Then don't…" Eli began as she slowly rose up on the coyote's dick, showing her own strength as she moved up his slick member. "Stop…" the bunny finished as she brought herself back down, feeling as if she may pass out from the pleasure.

"Have it your way," Jake grumbled but smiled none the less.

Jake began to pump gently into the doe which caused her to close her eyes as her feet began to bob up and down on either side of Jake. The coyote was still holding her by the waist, and Eli could feel his strong paws squeeze her waist gently. Thanks to the size difference he was able to practically lock his digits together which caused Eli to move her hips freely as she was penetrated every second or so.

After a minute or two, she chanced a glance down between her legs and her eyes widened in shock. While Jake had been getting into a steady groove of sliding into Eli, a part of his dick began to swell. Eli had done her research and read up about the knot. Memories of spying on Judy and Nick popped into her mind and she wanted to lick her lips. There was just one small problem.. there was still a ton of Jake between her and the knot. Eli thought she had been doing good and taking Jake like a champ. As it turned out she was only halfway there. The realization made her gulp with hesitancy but she was determined to try and get more of the canine inside of her.

"More," Eli pleaded as she let her head fall back, her ears raising up in surprise as she felt another inch penetrate her.

"More!" she repeated and Jake once again took a risk and tried to stuff a little more of his rod into the small doe's opening.

"Fuck…ok..just..wait.,"Eli said as she squeezed one of Jake's arms with her paw.

Jake stopped instantly and began to pull out, but was stopped by the glare on Eli's face. The coyote froze and kept his throbbing mass in the doe which earned him a soft purr.

"I want all..." Eli began as she reached down between her legs. It was a little awkward at first but she managed to scrunch her stomach slightly so she could get her paws between her legs and rub Jake's mass. "…of it."

"Eli, that may be a little too much," Jake said huskily but quickly shut his mouth as Eli growled.

"Listen, Jake," Eli began seriously, which was kind of hard since her hole was still being stretched. Try as she might she couldn't help but twitch in pleasure from time to time as her breath became ragged. "I need to take all of you. Don't ask why, just..."

"Eli, come on, you're gonna get hurt!"

"How about this," Eli had an idea and smiled up at Jake, hiding the fact she just climaxed thanks to an intended throb by Jake. "Just nice and slow.." the bunny whispered as she tried to wiggle down onto Jake but she winced as she couldn't do it all her own.

"L..."

"J…" Eli shot back. The bunny thought for a moment as a new idea came to mind. "You cook, Jake?"

"Cook?"

"Like on a grill," Eli said, her eye twitching as she tried to focus but being filled the way she was just driving her mad. Her legs began to thump in the air at one point and she closed her eyes.

Oh god, it's so good! Focus! We are almost there!

"I don't follow," Jake said in confusion. The whole scene must have been a rather amusing one. Eli was glad no one had walked in. Otherwise, they would have seen her being held up in the air by this coyote as his red rod penetrated into her folds.

"Shishkabob…" Eli grunted as she tried to wriggle down a little more on Jake.

"You mean with the veggies and beatles?"

"No," Eli groaned, wondering how Jake managed to pass the entrance exam. He was sweet but he definitely would never make detective. "I mean skewer me."

"What?!"

"Just nice and slow," Eli said as she tried to reassure the coyote. "Please, Jake…just...try for me..."

"You sure?"

"Jake, the fact I keep begging should tell you that I am more than….oh fuck!" Eli had to cover her mouth and shut her eyes as Jake began to pull the bunny down on his erection.

"Keep going?" the coyote asked with a grunt.

Eli remained silent as a tear rolled down her cheek. She did, however, manage to nod quickly as her ears stood straight up, no longer laying limply over her shoulder.

"Oh fuck," Eli cried as she felt more and more of her insides spread apart by the coyote's invading rod.

The pain was unbelievable but so was the pleasure. Eli decided she had gone this far so it was only best to keep on going.

"Eli, oh my gosh," Jake moaned.

Eli was about to berate the coyote, worried he was about to find another way to end this but when she opened her eyes she saw how her lover was gawking up at the ceiling as his body trembled.

The doe looked down at the sight alone caused her body to respond with pleasure. Her body was completely pressed against Jake's. There was no more canine to take into her body. Not to say she was disappointed. Far from it, she could swear her stomach was actually swollen thanks to the coyote.

"Did…did I take the knot?" Eli whispered in amazement as she slid a paw down her stomach. "Jake, did I?"

"Say my name again," Jake moaned as he looked down. His eyes full of longing and hunger.

"Jake..." Eli whispered as her eyelids drooped before bulging as the coyote pulled an inch of him out. Eli felt something suddenly inflate just at her entrance and she looked down in time to see Jake's rounded knot invade her entrance once more. Her body not only took the canine but practically swallowed him up. She felt her lips stretch apart as if to suck the canine into her. "Yes, Jake…like that…fill me up."

"Keep talking, Eli," Jake grunted as he began to pop in and out of the doe who began to go limp as another orgasm caused her tongue to hang out the side of her mouth in pleasure.

"Jake, you are so good. I can feel all of you! You're so deep."

"Yes, Eli," Jake growled.

"Jake! Jake! Fuck me, Jake! Make me yours, Jake!"

Eli didn't know what caused her partner to finally go over the edge, but whatever it was it was totally worth it. The doe seized up when she realized what was happening. The coyote letting out a low growl as his grasp tightened on her waist. She was about to ask if he had cum yet when she felt her insides stretched as the canine's knot suddenly expanded. Years of mating had made it so when a canine climaxed their knot would expand and cause them to become stuck in their mate as they poured their seed into their bodies. This is exactly what happened to Eli who loved every second of it.

Jake twitched as his knot swelled inside the doe and began to pump his cum into the willing doe's body.

After a minute or two, the flow of his seed was lessening and he brought her close to his body. Eli loved all of this and silently wept in pleasure as she nuzzled into Jake. Her body trembled with pleasure as she closed her eyes. All of this felt wonderful. She felt whole, both physically and mentally. She was somewhat surprised as to how the predator continued to try and fill her body up with his seed. Having only ever been with bucks before, she was used to only a certain amount of liquids. The canine, however, being much larger, produced more for Eli, to the point she felt some begin to ooze out of her folds, but the knot keeping the majority inside of her. She shivered with contentment as she tried to process just how amazing this all felt.

Whether Jake would be her mate forever or just a one night stand, he would always hold a special place to the doe. For the first time in who knew how long the feeling of emptiness was gone. Like an itch she had had for a decade, the feeling passed and was replaced by a warm fulfillment that she would crave for the rest of her life.

"Thank you, Jake," Eli whispered softly as she grasped pawfuls of his fur and breathed in the scent of her first predator. "Thank you so much..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Blue: Hey all! so I think we need to clear some stuff up for this story.
> 
> 1) While I appreciate some of the requests I have received I think I need to clear something up. This story is a collaboration with some ideas coming from Soldier and some coming from me. Your ideas for the story, while neat, may have already been thought up. We are not taking requests for THIS story. My multiplying story is a little different but even that one is backlogged with ideas so I am not really taking requests on that one either.
> 
> 2) Ok I get it, some folks don't like the story and feel this is stereotyping bunnies in a negative light. I don't actually agree with that myself. This is a story about a bunny who doesn't care what others think while she pursues what she feels is wonderful. She is having fun and just enjoying life! You should know things get crazier with each chapter. If you cant just put aside some of those thoughts and simply enjoy the show I recommend you head elsewhere. This story is all about fun and seeing what kind of crazy ideas we can put into the chapters. If you don't like the thought of sharing, swinging, and any other inging I haven't listed then I recommend ya check out the many other amazing stories we have in this fandom.
> 
> 3) No, Trisha will not be in this. I have gotten a ship request or two about these buns. Sorry, ain't gonna happen. She will not be featured or mentioned in this story.
> 
> 4) Those of you I haven't scared off with this somewhat harsh (and rather un Blue like) A/N: How ya liking the story so far? :P
> 
> Soildier: Hope you all liked it! Let us know what you think and what your hopes are for this story. Criticism is welcome, but just make sure it has a point and not just because you don't like it. Cya next chapter! :)


	3. Is that a Challenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is progressing through her time at the academy, making new friends and adventures. But now she's finding some itches still need scratching.

-Is that a Challenge?-

“Still can’t believe you didn’t call me about this!” Natasha berated Eli for what must have been the tenth time that day. 

It had been a few days since the little episode in the coed showers between Eli and Jake. Supringly things hadn’t been very awkward between the two cadets the best day. During classes, both Eli and Jake kept up their casual friendship. It was almost like the night before hadn’t happened. However, the way Eli’s lips would curl when she looked over at the predator was enough for a certain raccoon to pick up on. When Eli finally revealed to Natasha what had transpired, the raccoon was actually angry. This surprised Eli at first until Natasha revealed why she was angry. 

“Last time I checked you weren’t the only one sucking him off in the alleyway at the bar,” Natasha grumbled as Eli snorted with laughter. 

“Not so loud,” Eli said as the pair got into line in the cafeteria. Both of them grabbing the smallest trays they could find. Eli had been amused when she first saw the elephant sized trays and made a joke about using it as a raft in a nearby fountain. 

“What? Is the bunny embarassed?” Natasha asked with a sly smile. 

“no…just..” Eli began as she looked over her shoulder and then back at her friend. “I just don’t want the whole academy aware of who I am banging this week!”

“This week?!” Natasha laughed. “Who is next week?”

“Thats not what I meant,” Eli shot back as her amber eyes went wide. 

“I know, but this is way too much fun.” 

Eli rolled her eyes at her friends antics as they went down the cafeteria line set aside for smaller cadets. The two spoke in hushed whispered as they piled on food to their trays. Eli was so absent minded she accidently picked up a carrot and put it down on her plate. Though she loved carrots, she had done her best to not give in to a certain bunny stereotype and had been avoiding them in the food line. Natasha however noticed this and began to chuckle. 

The red and black doe let out a groan but kept the appetizing looking vegetable on her plate anyways. When they paid for their food, the two made their way into the large cafeteria sitting area. Several different sized tables were set against the walls. Most of the smaller cadets however didn’t mind sitting on the tables while eating and conversing with their larger counterparts. 

“So did you have fun?” Natasha finaly asked after ribbing her friend for a few minutes. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Eli moaned as she let her ears fall back. Memories of Jake towering over her as he slid himself in and out of the small doe's body came rushing back, the images were so vivid Eli had to grab the collar of her shirt and fan herself to cool down. 

“What about Jake? Think he is a prey chaser now?” 

“I mean, from the noises he made I think I did a good job,” Eli said proudly. 

“From the look on his face I wouldn’t have guessed that," Natasha said in a worried manner. 

Eli felt somewhat taken aback by her friend’s comment and was about to speak up when she looked at Natasha. The raccoon was staring straight ahead into the cafeteria seating area. Eli followed Natasha’s gaze until she noticed Jake. 

The coyote was sitting in the far corner of the large room, a look of pure saddness on his face as he swirled his spoon around in the bowl of oatmeal he had barely touched. 

Eli instictively began to move through the sea of tables over to the distraught looking coyote. She began to wonder why her friend was looking like that. Was it because of her? Was it because they hadn’t talked bout what had transpired between them? Did she lead him on?

Question after question formed in Eli's mind as she tried to get to Jake as quickly as her small legs would let her without breaking into a run.

When she finally reached the table Jake occupied, the coyote looked up and gave Eli a weak smile. 

“Hey Jake,” Eli began. She cut the small talk and got right to the point, “What's wrong?”

Jake gave a small chuckle as he looked at the concerned doe. 

“I um…” Jake began as he set his spoon down and looked into Eli’s eyes. The coyote paused as he tried to search for words. 

Jake what’s wrong?!

“I have to leave the ZPA...” The predator began just as Natasha arrived at the table. 

“Wait, what?!” Eli said quickly, her eyes widening at the news. “Why? What happened?”

“Was it because of the showers?” Natasha asked which caused Eli to look over and shake her head. It was a little too late to silence the racoon though, it was now out in the open. 

“Should have figured that wouldn’t remain quiet for long,” Jake chuckled. 

Eli looked back at Jake and gave him a nervous smile. 

“Jake, I’m sorry,” Eli began. 

“Did she at least say I was good?” Jake asked as he looked at Natasha. 

Eli froze as she looked from Jake and then to Natasha. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s been non-stop praise about you and your sexual prowess,” Natasha said smuggly as she took a seat at the table. 

“Really now,” Jake grinned as he looked at Eli who took her ears and covered her face. Trying her best to hide how embarrassed she was. 

“Oh yeah, kinda makes me jealous,” Natasha said suggestively. “So is that the reason?”

Jake sighed as they returned to the previous subject. “No, it wasn’t because Eli and I did it in the showers.”

Oh my gosh, just hearing him say it makes me want to do it again!!

“There was an accident back home,” Jake continued. 

Both of the ladies at the table suddenly sat up a little straighter and looked at the coyote in concern. They eagerly waited for Jake to go into detail. 

“A drunk driver hit my dad’s truck...”

“Oh my gosh, Jake!” Eli blurted out as she felt her eyes widen. 

“He is ok,” Jake said quickly as he raised his large paws. “Don’t worry about Pop. He is made of tough fur. My brother was with him and he is fine too..”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Natasha said in relief. “I'm sorry to hear it happened though.”

“Likewise...” Eli joined in. The doe finally sat down. She didn’t take a seat though, she hopped up on the table next to Jake and put a paw on his. “If you need anything, Jake...”

“Can't you just take a leave from the academy. I’m sure a week long absense can be excused in circumstances like this,” Natasha pointed out. 

“Sadly it may be longer than that,” Jake admitted. “My dad and brother ran the family business. With them out it either falls to me or my mother and younger sister. Mom is distraught as it is, and my little sister is only 15. What is she suppose to do? Drop out of highschool to run things while I sit here?”

Natasha and Eli looked at one another, concern on both their faces. Both of them racked their minds to try and find a solution to Jake's problem but nothing came up. 

The ZPA had a 20% wash out rate. After that another 20% of cadets wouldn’t pass their FTO. There was no shame if a mammal had to drop out before graduating. It was actually a somewhat common occurrence. It took a special kind of breed of mammal to do what was demanded of the ZPD. 

For a cadet to have to leave for the reasons Jake did though was considered very unfortunate. Though he didn’t act like it, he had a lot of brains about him. He was kind, determined, and loyal. He would have made an amazing officer one day. 

Sadly though it was not to be, not in this class at least. Jake was given a kind of hero’s farewell the day he left the ZPA. Almost all the cadets and several of the instructors came to see him off. Even the commandant of the academy took time to come and bid Jake a farewell. The coyote was somewhat surprised by all this and had a stunned look on his face as he shook the panther's large paw. 

“If you decide to return I want you to give me a call son,” The jet black mammal explained firmly. “I have spoken to your instructors and I am sure we can swing something so you don’t have to repeat everything.” 

“Thank you, sir, that is very kind of you all,” Jake said with a surprised smile. “I will do my best to get things in order but it may take time.” 

“Family first,” The commanding officer said with a smile. “I know I would drop everything if I was in your position.” 

There were several more little talks between Jake and his instructors. Most of them wishing him good luck on his journey, others praising him for his sacrifice for his family, a pawful even saying they expected to see him with the next class. 

The cadets were a little less professional and rowdy, but it was to be expected. Most of them having formed a kind of brotherly bond with the friendly coyote from the west. There were paw shakes, hugs, and even a headlock of sorts from a lion who got a playful slap on the arm from Jake. 

When it came time for Eli to say goodbye to the predator she couldn’t help but let a tear roll down her cheek. While they had all formed a kind of friendly bond, the relationship between the bunny and coyote was rather special. No one knew about what had happened in the showers except for Natasha but that didn’t stop Eli from wrapping her arms around Jake’s neck and pulling him in for a hug. The coyote stood up as he held the doe close, gently stroking the black and russet colored ears that fell behind the bunny. 

“I am so glad I got to meet you, Eli,” Jake whispered. 

“Because of the shower stuff?” Eli teased, knowing that wasn’t the reason. 

The coyote gave off a loud laugh and shook his head as he pulled away from Eli but held her in his arms. 

“Well besides that,” He said with a toothy grin. “You got so much determination Eli that it made me want to be better. If I return to the ZPA-“

“You mean when,” Eli corrected with a smug smile. 

The coyote rolled his eyes but nodded, “When I return I hope I can be half the mammal you are.”

“Well, technically she is already half your size,” Natasha teased from beside the canine and bunny pair. 

“Shush,” Jake laughed. 

“When you come back both Natasha and I will come to your graduation, okay?” Eli said with a happy smile. 

“It’s a deal.”

“It’s a date,” Natasha piped up playfully. 

Eli leaned over and pressed her lips to Jake’s cheek and gave him a tender little kiss. Before she pulled away completely she gave the coyote one last sweet message that was just for him. “Thank you, Jake, for sharing that moment with me.” 

“Happy to oblige,” Jake whispered and gave the doe a squeeze. 

With that he was gone. The coyote that Eli had taken a huge leap with was off back to the real world while she waited at the ZPA to start her new life. 

“I'm going to miss that goofball,” Natasha sighed as she wrapped an arm around Eli’s shoulder and pulled the bunny close. “Mind you I have a feeling you will miss him most of all.” 

“He was…amazing to say the least,” Eli muttered as she rested her head against her friend's side. “Hopefully I have gotten that out of my system though and can get back to focusing on kicking your butt on the test this Friday.”

Natasha snorted with laughter and nodded as they turned to head back into the ZPA.

Eli had been right. With her carnal needs out of the way she had managed to start focusing. For roughly a day…

The next one however had her whole body going haywire to the point she could barely focus once again. She began to wonder if there was something mentally wrong with her as she sat in one of her lectures and scanned the room. 

Everytime her brilliant orange eyes fell on a new mammal a different scene would play out in her head. 

There was that time she looked at Tony only to see images of the tiger standing over her as he forced her head into the ground, a massive tiger cock bearing down on her rear as her tail twitched eagerly. 

Or what about Gary. Thoughts of the wolf snapping at her neck only to bite down on her shoulder as he took her in the student dorms. 

Even Natasha was a target in Eli’s fantasies. The raccoon laying on her back as she kneeded one of her bare breasts, a pair of bunny ears poking out from between her legs as Eli began to-

“L!” 

Eli suddenly snapped back into reality and shook her head. The lecture hall was slowly emptying of students. Natasha was standing next to the daydreaming doe with a concerned look on her lovely face. 

“You okay, L?” Natasha asked hesitantly. 

Eli let out a deep breath and nodded, only to change her tune and shake her head slowly. 

Natasha looked at her watch and let out a sigh. She scrunched her forehead slightly as she thought some things through and then looked back at her friend. 

“I was going to spend the rest of the afternoon studying. You're joining me in the library,” the raccoon said firmly. 

“I was actually thinking of going for a run to clear my head,” Eli suggested. 

The lecture was the last lesson scheduled for the day and the cadets had the rest of the time off to do as they pleased. Some would run a few laps around the academy, some would hit the books, others may spend sometime socializing with their fellow cadets in the mess hall, while most would actually spend a night out on the town. Many of them needing a chance to vent and cool off after the day of studying and drills. 

“Well that was what you were thinking, but now I am telling you,” Natasha said with a firm but playful smirk. “You are coming with me to study.” 

“Study?”

“Study.”

While the original intent to join Natasha in the library was to study, Eli couldn’t help but notice how the raccoon managed to steer the conversation in a certain path. She wasn’t exactly subtle about it either. Eli had thought that maybe Natasha would beat around the bush. Maybe ask subtly why the doe bad been acting so weird all week. Instead though, Natasha proved she had little time for such nonsense, and secretly Eli was grateful for that. 

“So how badly are you wanting to bang something right now?” The raccoon asked nonchantly, like asking about the weather or how ones bike ride was. Her black paw reached up and slowly pulled a book from the shelf before she gazed back at her friend. Her brilliant teal eyes seemed to be penetrating Eli’s very body, searching for an answer. Eli didn’t know whether to hide or jump the raccoon. The way her body acted though it was lucky they were in a public place or else Eli would have taken a risk. 

“I um…” Eli mumbled as she ran a paw down the spine of a large book, she had no intention of even cracking open one of the worn tomes, but just feeling it against her fur was enough. She felt slightly conflicted at that moment. While back in Bunnyburrow topics like this were actually rather casual and common, she felt somewhat odd talking about them around other mammals outside of her community. For some reason other species had actually made the act of sex perverse. Like even talking about it was some kind of mortal sin. 

Why though? Why couldn’t they talk about it? Or even explore the bodies of others. If one was single and wanting to feel the wonderful mix of pleasure and lust course through their bodies as they shared an intimate moment with another, why couldn’t they? Sex was just sex after all. It wasn’t like she was going around marrying every mammal and swearing her body only to them, then turning around and banging someone with a smile and a nod. She was free to enjoy whoever she wanted however she wanted. She had heard several of the male cadets brag time and time again how they managed to snag a different piece of tail every week. Yet for some reason when she bragged about her own exploits she would be given odd looks. 

Looking back up at Natasha though gave her confidence. The raccoon had remained silent as she studied Eli, a warm smile gracing her lips as she held a book to her chest. 

“Really bad…” Eli admitted, her ears drooping. “I guess I have gotten so used to it being readily available back home and then that night with Jake didn’t do anything if not aggravate my desires...” Eli mumbled. “I mean all week I have been just fantasizing about anyone I lay my eyes on? Is that weird?” 

Natasha’s warm smile slowly transformed into something else. Something that scared Eli as she took a step back. The raccoon had a look of hunger and smugness rolled into one. The expression sent up several warning signs to the doe whose ears raised up, she could almost hear Natasha’s heart start to race. 

“You laid eyes on me a few times,” The raccoon teased. 

“Yeah well…you...um...” 

“Is daydream me any good?”

“Shut up.”

“No really, come on! I wanna know.” Natasha chuckled as she took a step closer to her friend. 

Eli suddenly realized she was actually trapped when she felt her back bump into the shelf that was resting against the wall. They were in a little nook in the library, which for the most part was deserted. Had this been the olden days and Natasha had been a predator, Eli would have certainly been doomed. Now though the doe was doomed in a different, somewhat fun manner. 

“How badly do you wanna know again?” Eli asked, a smirk crossing her lips. 

To say Natasha was gifted with her digits was an understatement, of course how Eli had been craving attention for so long may have also helped the raccoon's case. Natasha had Eli pressed against the shelf of books, one of her arms wrapped around the doe to hold her in place while the other was shoved between the bunny’s legs. The larger mammal's fingers were swilring in such ways around the doe’s mound that Eli felt her whole body begin to twitch with a response. Try as she might, she couldn’t stop her right foot from thumping wildly. 

“Oh my gosh, Eli,” Natasha giggled in a light whisper. “That is adorable.” 

“Don’t stop,” Eli pleaded softly as she grasped Natashas arm and dug her paws into the soft fur of her current mate.

“You know you can do this to yourself, right?” 

“I know, but its not the same,” the doe whimpered as she arched her back. She leaned to one side and buried her head in Natasha’s chest and began to pant. She loved breathing in another mammal's scent as she felt a pair of paws that weren’t hers run up and down her body. 

Soon the swirling at her opening turned into a gentle prodding as Natasha attempted to invade the small doe's body. 

“Ah…yeah,” Eli moaned as she let her head fall back. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Her pupils dilating as Natasha found her way inside of the bunny. 

Her foot began to thump wildly once more which caused Natasha to adjust herself, she gently squeezed one of Eli’s thighs and lifted it into the air so the bunny’s foot simply kicked at nothing. The whole time Natasha was giggling and trying to stifle her own laughs. 

“So am I as good as Jake?” The raccoon whispered into one of Eli’s ears. 

“Keep it up and I’ll tell you when you are finished,” the doe moaned. 

“So you and the coyote, huh?” Came a male's voice from the otherside of the bookshelf. 

Both the girls froze and looked at one another in surprise. 

“What the heck are you doing, Luke?” 

“What the heck am I doing?” the wolf asked from the otherside of the books. “I am in the library looking for a book on traffic laws! You two are the one playing hide the carrot.” 

Eli couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She also couldn’t believe that Natasha was still going. The raccoon had only paused for a moment or two before continuing to explore the small bunny’s luscious body. It took all the control Eli could muster to finally shoo her friend from her body. She watched as a paw covered in her own liquids popped out from between her legs. 

Oh my gosh….I love her. 

“Was that a bunny pun?” Eli whispered angrily as Natasha wiped her paw on the side of her leg, not seeming to care it was covered in Eli’s juices. 

Ok, so I really love her!

“No it was a raccoon pun,” Luke shot back. 

Eli had heard enough and scurried around the corner so she could look at the wolf. The jet black wolf was standing with what he must have thought was an innocent smile. What it really came off at was smug. 

“Hi, Eli,” the predator muttered playfully. 

“Don’t you 'hi' me, you peeping tom.”

“You are in the middle of the library!” the wolf shot back in a loud whisper as he waved his large paws about. 

“Actually we were in a small nook in the corner,” Eli pointed out. 

“Well, Eli was in the corner, I was the one in a nook,” Natasha teased. 

Eli had to focus on Luke because the urge to burst out laughing was overwhelming. Natasha strolled around the corner nonchalantly and leaned against the shelf as she watched the two bicker. She seemed unphased by not finishing her fun with Eli. In fairness, she had done it for several reasons: she loved Eli and saw the doe was suffering. She, of course, just wanted to have her own fun. Oh, and the thought of causing the bunny to make cute squeaking noises was too much to pass up. 

“You two couldn’t find a dorm room or something?” Luke continued. “Or is it just the thrill of being in public?” 

“For your information, Eli has been needing some attention since her canine toy left,” Natasha joined in, not exactly helping Eli’s case. 

“And another thing,” Luke whispered as he leaned down. “You honestly expect me to believe you and the good old dog rolled in the hay?” 

“And how is that hard to believe?” Eli asked, feeling somewhat insulted at the question. 

“You are literally a fraction of his size. He would tear you apart,” Luke pointed out. 

“She is actually quiet stretchy, I was planning to see if I could fit my whole paw in her,” Natasha teased. 

The doe’s foot thumped against the ground as her ears drooped slightly. The thought of being filled up by another predator was enough to make the doe want to faint. She stayed strong however and turned her head in Natasha’s direction. 

“Not helping, Nat!” Eli shot at her friend who simply stuck her tongue out. 

“Not what you were saying a few seconds ago.” 

Even Luke had to laugh at the last part. Eli however, was starting to become annoyed as she turned back to the large wolf. 

“And as for you, mister speciest..”

“Hey now, I aint-“

“You would be surprised what I can handle,” the doe pointed out as she took a step forward. “Hell, I bet I could even take whatever you got.”

Even though you are 10 times my size and would literally tear me in half. 

“Oh that’s cute,” Luke chuckled as he turned to walk away. 

“Oh, C word! C word! Not allowed to use the C word,” Natasha chanted in a whisper. 

“Hey,” Eli’s pride was now on the line, and she refused to let the wolf have the final say. 

While Luke had intended to end the conversation by simply walking away, it seemed Eli was more than content with pestering him as she ran to keep up with his long strides. 

“I didn’t mean any disrespect, but Eli, come on,” the wolf muttered as he exited the library, a rather annoyed looking doe chasing after him, Natasha close behind. Though the raccoon had intended to spend some free time studying, this scene was too good to pass up, her tail swayed as she hurried after her friends. 

“Come on, what?” the doe shot back. 

“It's just,” Luke mulled it over, “You are so small.” 

“Size isn’t everything.” 

“If I had a nickle…” Luke grumbled. 

“For every time you had to use that excuse?” Eli teased. 

“Oh that is low, and that’s saying a lot because you are already pretty low to the ground.” 

“Oh burn!” 

“Shut up, Natasha,” Eli said without looking back at her giggling companion. “You got a problem I had fun with another species, Luke?” 

“Eli, have I ever said anything to make it sound like I care about that species crap?” Luke said defensivly. “It ain't the old days anymore. We all mate with different species. Hell, I have had my share of fun times with a cheetah, gazelle, and antelope before.”

“What about a bunny?” Eli asked eagerly. 

Wait, are we really thinking of trying this?

“What about 'em?” 

“Can't help but notice you mentioned two prey species that are normally submissive when caught. We bunnies have a bit of fight in us. Not afraid to use our teeth and claws to fight back. You afraid you can’t overpower us too easily?” 

The wolf stopped mid-step in one of the hallways that led to the dorm rooms. 

“Us?” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Luke had a smug look on his lips as he leaned down so he was level with the fuming bunny. 

“You would get torn apart there, cotton tail.” 

Luke had to admit he had never seen a bunny get angry before, and while it was kind of adorable, he had to respect the doe for not hesitating to show her emotions, even combative ones to a predator his size. The wolf turned and strolled into the shared bunk area, a proud smile on his face. 

If he thought that Eli would leave their conversation at that however, he had another thing coming. 

“Or maybe you would be shown just how tough I would be and it would frighten, mister big bad wolf,” Eli spat at the wolf as she hurried after him. “Or maybe you are worried you would enjoy it too much and a little rabbit would have you wrapped around her finger.”

“I know I am not supposed to use this word but it's kind of cute how you are such a big talker,” Luke chuckled as he finally stopped and turned to look at the doe. 

“Talk? Really?” Eli growled as she glared at the large mammal in front of her. There was a fire in her bright orange eyes that would make most mammals concerned. If Luke felt that way he kept his emotions hidden. Of course Eli had a way of getting even the wolf to falter. 

The bunny reached down and lifted her shirt upwards. Once the shirt was past her head she let her ears flop down so they graced her shoulders. She had heard time and time again this would drive most bucks wild, so she wanted to see Luke’s response. She puffed out her chest which was still covered by her black sports bra. 

Eli didn’t care there were a few other mammals in the bunk area. She had been naked in front of others before and this was nothing. She had a feeling though this would be a bit much for Luke and her victory was assured.

The charcoal furred wolf eyed Eli in disbelief at first, but not to be outdone removed his own shirt. Eli had to control her urge to gasp as she stared at the rather handsome specimen in front of her. Thanks to the instructors constant drills at the academy, most of the recruits were in very fine form. All of them had slimmed down and toned up to get to where they were, and it had made for quiet the eye candy on the academy grounds. Luke’s size alone should have been intimidating, but add that to the canine's striking muscular features and he looked down right terrifying to most prey. To Eli though, he looked like a challenge she needed to conquer.

Eli took a step closer to Luke as she reached down and brought her bra upwards. Her perky chest fell from the bra's fabric and she brought it over her ears and tossed it to the side. She didn’t realize it but she absent mindly tossed it in Natasha’s direction who scooped it from the air and giggled as she twirled it around making a cheering noise. 

“Why the hell?” One of the male recruits blutered out as he watched the bunny expose herself. 

“Shut up! I’m enjoying the show,” Natasha snapped back. “Take him down, Eli!”

The bunny took another step closer to the wolf. A look of apprehensive confidence on her lovely face. The way her lips curled showed she was willing to go further, but how her eyes shimmered in the light gave away her true emotions. 

Fuck, Eli, what are you doing?!

Luke gave Eli a toothy grin as he leered down at the small bunny. The wolf looked almost hungry as he eyed the small prey before him. It give Eli mixed feelings. Her insticnts demanded she run and burrow somewhere safe. Her feet however simply moved towards the large predator. 

Eli reached upwards and buried her paws in the coarse fur that covered the wolf’s body. She dug her paws into the black coat and began to pull downwards. Luke remained silent as he leaned forward, a smug grin on his lips. 

Eli let her eye lids droop as she opened her mouth and tasted the air, Luke’s musk was overwhelming. She couldn’t help but lick her lips as the wolf leaned closer to her. As she pulled Luke lower, she herself began to slowly lean back till her bottom was on the floor of the bunkroom. Her tail twitched as it was pressed against the cool floor. To Eli's delight, Luke reached out a paw to the ground but didn’t try to escapse. No, he was simply supporting himself as he leaned over the small bunny who was now on her back. 

“No way they are gonna do it,” came a whisper from one of the cadets. 

Eli ignored the comments and looked right into Luke’s bright yellow eyes. Eyes of a predator currently eyeing his prey. She felt shivers roll down her spine. Eli couldn’t take it anymore and began to let what she wanted play out in her mind. The wolf towering over her, his teeth snapping at her ears, his claws digging into her fur, his rod penetrating her folds. All of it was enough to make the doe feel a form of warm arousal form between her legs. She watched with elation as Luke’s nose began to twitch, the wolf picking up on her aroused scent. His pupils dialted and she could hear his heartbeat go up. Her ears twitching slightly as she listened to her mate….was that was Luke was? It didn’t matter. All that mattered was he knew what she wanted to tell him. 

Eli leaned up slightly as she ran a paw over Luke’s cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled as she whispered into the canine's ears, “Don’t be gentle.”

Luke didn’t need any more prompting than that. Eli thought that she had been pent up but what she didn’t realize is they were all craving some kind of attention. Sure the other cadets could play off that they didn’t want to have a little no strings attach fun, but secretly everyone was needing a good release after all the craziness they had been through at the academy. Luke let loose in ways Eli hadn't even imagined she would ever enjoy. 

The wolf opened his maw and brought it down on her shoulder, clamping into the bunnies fur. To Eli’s surprise though he didn’t break the skin. Though Luke could probably easily tear into the bunny’s soft fur, he did show some restraint, as little as it was. Eli let out a frightened squeal and arched her back as her eyes opened up in wide surprise. She noticed movement to her right and realized that one of her fellow cadets, a female painted dog, had suddenly jumped up and was about to come to the bunny’s aid. 

“Oh, just like that,” Eli managed to moan out as she writhed in pleasure. She felt a wave of relief when she noticed the painted dog gave pause and simply stared at the scene. Eli reassured the canine by giving the female a playful wink before closing her eyes once more and allowing the pleasure to overtake her. 

Luke didn’t stop with teeth play. Oh no, that was just the start of it. One of his sharp claws dug into Eli’s back as the wolf brought the small lagomorph closer to his body. Eli’s mind went blank as she felt Luke rack his paw across her back. The black and russet mixed fur gave way to the canine’s grip and Eli knew she would probably have scratches in the morning. 

“Mmm…just like that…” Eli moaned out and began to pant. 

It took everything Eli had to not try to scramble away in fear. Here she was underneath a towering mass of muscle and teeth that was currently fixed on her and she was actually enjoying it. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little scared though. 

While Jake had played off the gentle giant routine rather well, Luke was doing nothing in the ways of reassuring Eli everything was alright. If anything, the wolf seemed to want to scare his current mate. The occasional growl escaping from deep in his throat as he rolled his tongue across Eli’s shoulder. He would occasionally open his mouth slightly only to find another spot to focus his attention. 

When Luke finally moved to Eli’s neck the doe lost all form of confidence and began to whine nervously. She shook in both pleasure and fear as she felt Luke’s sharp canines dig into her skin. He never pierced her though, if she could only read Luke’s mind she would have known she was actually rather safe right now. The canine focusing on what he was doing. While it looked like some kind of savage chaos, it was all a controlled show of force. 

All he would have to do is bite down and it's over! Why does that excite me?! 

The nibbling and clawing went on for sometime. Eli at first doing her best to play tough and keep up a kind of dominant bunny charade. Soon though it became perfectly clear who was the predator and who was the prey. Eli simply held on for dear life as she shook with anticipation. 

Occasionally one of her fellow cadets would make sure she was ok. The doe would whimper but nod none the less. While she enjoyed playing the tough doe out to prove herself, there was something very freeing about returning to her ancestral state and acting like some kind of meek prey. 

As Luke continued his attack, Eli felt one of the wolf’s large paws glide down her stomach. She arched her back slightly at the sensation but kept herself in check, worried that one false move could actually bring Luke out of his ravenous state. She wanted to be taken by him, and she made it clear as she began to grind her body upwards at his touch. 

Just like the rest of the session there was no gentle playing or prodding. No, not from Luke. As soon as his paws went underneath Eli’s waistband and found her moistened mound, he slid a digit inside of the bunny. 

Eli’s eyes buldged and she let out a high pitched grunt of pleasure, which earned a laugh or two from her fellow cadets who were now all engrossed in the scene as it played out. Eli peaked over at Natasha, though her mind was swimming in pleasure she managed to take in her friend. Natasha sat on a trunk at the end of one of the bunkbeds. She leaned forward, her mouth open slightly as she watched Eli taken by Luke. It was almost as if the raccoon was studying the scene like a scientist would an experiment. Of course the occasional lick of her lips gave her away. 

Natasha wasn’t the only one enjoying the show. Next to her sat the female painted dog from before, her dark blue eyes fixated on Eli and Luke as they writhed on the floor. A cheetah and gazelle nearby also enjoyed the show. Eli knew there were more nearby but she could barely focus on anything around her as she felt Luke’s digit curl inside her and slowly pull outward. 

“Fuck,” Eli whispered as she put a paw on Luke’s wrist and moaned. 

Since she didn’t actually stop him, Luke assumed that this was a good reaction and continued his work inside the bunny’s folds. Eli could barely believe just how wonderful it felt having the wolf inside her when she suddenly realized this was just one digit. She could barely imagine what another might feel like. Or what a fully erect wolf cock would do to her insides. 

What a way to go…

“If you insist,” Luke chuckled as he pulled his paw away from Eli’s mound. 

“What?” Eli whined, missing the wolf already. 

She heard a ripping noise and looked down in time to see Luke tearing Eli’s leggings away, the fabric literally tearing apart as the wolf used his strength to strip away the last of the bunny’s clothing. 

“Wait, what?!” Eli asked again, squirming slightly. 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Luke whispered low enough for just Eli to hear. 

This was it. The moment of truth. If she wanted to it could all end right now. While Luke liked to play the predator role, and he did so very well, he was still the type that would never fully force himself on someone like Eli. She had to give Luke that. He could easily take whatever he wanted right now, but he still wanted to make sure this was mutual. 

“I'm not backing down,” Eli whispered, some of her confidence returning for now. 

“I'm gonna make you scream,” Luke said in a low growl which was almost enough to make Eli climax right then and there. 

Luke sat up so he was towering over Eli as he drew her closer to his body. He reached down and undid the belt and then the buttons to his cadet BDUs. In seconds he had them stripped away and there it was. 

Eli felt several different emotions rather suddenly. One was pride due to the fact she managed to do something to turn the wolf on. Another was fear as she realized the massive wolf cock she was now staring at had one destination in mind, and the final one was of joy as she realized Luke had one destination in mind. 

I may actually die today…let's do this!

Luke positioned himself up on his knees and leaned over Eli. The wolf examining the bunny beneath him with a kind of carnal excitement. The bunny shivered at the look the wolf gave her.

Eli wiggled her body slightly towards Luke. A look of hesitation on her face as she glanced up at the canine. Luke sneered at the doe and let out a low growl once more. As the noise echoed from his throat he slowly slid his tip against Eli’s entrance. The bunny’s juices flowing and making her mound slick to accept any kind of invasion. As the growl from the wolf continued, Eli’s eyes widened as her lips between her legs did the same. Slowly and steadily Luke slid into the doe. At one point it was to much and Eli felt her body begin to slide upwards. Only to have Luke put a paw on Eli’s waist to keep her from getting away. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh….” Eli let out, her eyes focused right on Luke as she felt inch after agonizing pleasure filled inch found its way inside of her. 

Had Eli looked up she would have seen Natasha’s jaw fall open and a bright red blush cross the raccoon's cheeks. The painted dog by the name of Ma fanned herself as she watched the scene play out. 

Eli’s ears twitched as she heard a surprised grunt come from somewhere nearby. She was too engrossed in her own pleasure filled episode however to take notice of the cheetah spreading her legs as her gazelle friend used one of his hoofs to massage between the feline's spotted thighs. 

Luke let out his own pleasure filled groan before he let out a surprised sigh. Eli was in such painful ecstasy at first that it took her a second to realize Luke had stopped. She looked down at her stomach and it became clear as to why. She noticed a large mass inside her which caused her to moan in pleasure. That’s when she realized it: unlike Jake who gently tested the waters of the bunny’s insides, Luke had gone all in…and all in he was. The wolf had reached the end of his mass and Eli had not only taken it but had taken it in stride. 

“I think I just came,” Eli admitted as she looked up at Luke. 

“Let's see how many you have in you,” the wolf chuckled as he leaned down and bit at one of the doe’s ears. The angle would have been somewhat awkward if it not been for the fact that the bunny’s ears were already standing straight up as the doe’s body responded to the waves of pleasure coursing through her, his mass sliding out of her slightly only to be thrusted back in.

Eli winced and dug her paws into Luke’s back as she was treated like some kind of toy for Luke’s pleasure. To some it may have been demeaning, but Eli wouldn’t have had it any other way at that moment. History had been rather cruel when it came to bunnies and wolves. Most of the time the small prey were easily taken advantage of and devoured. Now though, Eli was seeing another side to her predator friend. She was being ravaged with such pleasure she felt herself climax time and time again. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” she panted with each thrust. The occasional squeak escaping her as Luke explored the small doe’s body with his free paw, a set of claws digging into her fur. He would occasionally nibble at one of her ears only to let it fall from his mouth as he began to pant. When he managed to catch his breath he would reach down and run his tongue over the tips of her ears. It was like being teased but Eli didn’t mind. She could tell the wolf had a slight obsession for her ears and wondered if she would be able to get him to nibble at them in full later on. 

He is tasting me…I know he is…

It was hard for Eli to concentrate however, as her insides stretched to accept every thrust from Luke. Using leverage from his position, he managed to find ways to get deeper inside of her at his own whim. She could feel his muscles tense up just before every attack. Of course he was so large that she didn’t really have a way of bracing herself. All Eli could do was lay on her back and take whatever the wolf wanted to do to her. She wasn’t complaining though, in fact it was obvious she was enjoying this greatly. 

Though she tried to act tough, she enjoyed this moment so very much. Being taken by a strong male was the fantasy of several does that she knew. Many of the bucks back home would try their best to pull off such an act, but most failed. Luke however didn’t need to act. All he had to do was remove those restraints in his mind and let his carnal instincts take over, and take over they did. 

At one point Eli felt a set of claws dig into her chest. Luke having grasped one of her bouncing breasts in his massive paws. At first it was more painful than anything, but within seconds Eli let her eyes roll back into her head as she felt Luke’s claws dig into her skin. She never took herself for the type to enjoy such pain, but she didn’t want it to stop right then and there. 

A steady groove began to form as Luke found the right angle to attack Eli. He had to keep one paw on her waist and angled her upward so he didn’t have to bend down so much. The doe’s legs were in the air on either side of the wolf, her large feet kicking from time to time as she lost control. This just added to the effect though, which just drove Luke completely mad. As he continued to thrust into Eli, he would move her a little farther upwards which caused the doe’s back to bend only for her to be pressed a little harder into the floor. Eli of course didn’t mind as long as the pleasure kept pouring into her body. 

“How…much…more…” Eli managed to grunt out as she winced with pleasure. 

Luke ignored Eli at first but seemed to understand that there was only so much the doe could take. He thought it over for a second and slowed down, of course his thrusts into the bunny’s body were still just as strong as when he had started, though. An odd slick noise could be heard between the doe’s legs, Eli’s body responding to the session by covering Luke’s rod with its fluids. 

Eli’s ears twitched slightly as Luke slowed. She managed to pick up a few odd noises from around the room, and though she was somewhat curious as to why others were panting, she was too engrossed in her own mating that she paid little attention to her surroundings. 

Luke stopped his thrusting but kept himself buried deep inside the bunny, which caused Eli to whimper, one of her legs thumping wildly in the air. 

“So you are about to be knotted,” Luke instructed Eli matter-a-factly. She didn’t know what turned her on more: the fact she was about to have her second canine knot or the fact that Luke was not really giving her a choice. She had a feeling that if she wanted to she could easily stop him, but she didn’t dare. She wanted this. All of it. “Hope you don’t mind.”

From the sound of it Luke was enjoying himself as well. The whole time he had been ravaging her body he would let out the occasional moan mixed in with a growl. The way he panted after nibbling on one of her ears, or how his tongue kept lapping up whatever tastes it could from her fur. There was no denying Luke was going absolutely mad right now, and so was Eli. 

“Just don’t be gentle,” Eli pleaded softly. 

“Yeah, don’t be gentle,” came Natasha’s voice. For some reason the raccoon sounded like she was in a dreamlike state. Eli wanted to turn to her friend but Luke started up his attack once more which kept her attention on the wolf. 

She couldn’t help but let out a loud whine as she felt Luke pull out of her for a moment. He let go of Eli’s legs and let her lay on the floor for just a second before crawling over her. Eli understood what he was up to and couldn’t help but let out a satisfied cooing noise as she reached up and ran a paw on the wolf’s shoulders. He wanted to be on top of her with the bunny on the floor. This way seemed slightly more intimate to Eli, which made her enjoy it that much more. Sure Luke was a big beast that could easily have his way with her, but he still wanted to make this a fun moment for his mate. Eli didn’t have a chance to whisper a small thank you in Luke’s ear, mainly because thanks to his height the doe was looking right at the black fur that covered the canine's chest. She didn’t mind however, the sight of his muscles were enough to make her bite her lower lip with hunger. 

The view however was obstructed when Eli shut her eyes and let out a surprised gasp. Luke went right back to the rhythmic thrusting he had been doing moments before. It was almost as if they hadn't even stopped. The way he continued to slam into the bunny caused her to let out a series of squeaks and moans as she reached upwards and pushed her paws against the wolf. She didn’t want him to stop though and let out a pleasure soaked moan, egging the wolf to continue. 

It didn’t take long for Luke’s movements to grow more chaotic and uncontrolled. The wolf would snap at Eli occasionally and she noticed a thin trail of drool hanging from his fangs. 

Oh fuck, I love predators…

Thrust after pleasure inducing thrust made the whole world fuzzy to Eli as she felt herself climax once more. She hadn't bothered to keep track at all and decided to just let them happen, and happen they did. Of course she was more interested in seeing how Luke would finish. She wouldn't have to wait very long. 

Luke let out a loud growl and suddenly arched his back. While he had been leaning over Eli during his attack, the wolf suddenly sat back up so he was on his knees, dragging Eli upwards with him. The doe let out a surprised and pleasure soaked squeak as she was lifted upwards and held against the wolf’s chest. She instinctively put her paws against Luke and grabbed tufts of his fur. Her chest became squished against his and she shivered as she tried to remain as close to Luke as she could. Eli felt Luke’s canine rod suddenly swell up at the base where the knot had begun which made it even more pleasureable. The feeling as Luke grasped her waist and forced her down his throbbing member was too much, feeling her body completely envelope his shaft as the knot quickly locked within her. Luke held her down onto his caninehood, wanting to fill the small bunny up as best he could. If her stomach hadn’t looked full before, it surely did now. Eli felt as his sac was pressed against her lips, feeling his member begin to throb and jolt inside her. Each throb releasing a rope of hot liquid within her. Luke seemed to be losing all form of control as well. Holding her tightly against him, he arched his back and let his head fall back as he closed his lips, letting out a soft howl. A few of the cadets watching let out gasps in surprise at the sudden noise, knowing what Luke was doing inside Eli's body. The cadets letting out hushed whispers of fascination, as some had a full view of where his body was locked within hers. From her spot close to his chest, Eli managed to hear Luke’s heart as it began to beat faster. The way his muscles tensed and how his breathing became slightly more labored told the small bunny that the wolf was thoroughly enjoying himself. Deep inside, Eli could feel his seed invade her body. Luke wasn’t holding anything back. With each pant Eli could feel his member throb as he came, each throb signaling more of him was poured into his current mate. It was almost a game to the canine as he continued to fill Eli up till she felt a small amount of liquid seep out of her folds. 

“Luke...oh fuck…” she muttered as she twitched along with Luke as more and more of his seed emptied into the doe’s more than willing body. “That’s it…mmmm…”

This went on for a minute or two. Luke straightened his back which caused him to thrust slightly deeper into Eli as he continued to pump his seed into her. Eli’s eyes bulged only to wince shut at the feeling. Her paws digging into the floor as she let out a gasp. Luke gave the bunny’s waist a squeeze with one of his strong paws as he pulled her closer, making sure he remained deep inside of her. Eli took a second to reach up and run a paw over Luke’s while the other glided over her stomach, feeling as the wolf made sure he was completely inside of her, wanting to make sure he drained everything he had within her. Not that Eli had any problem with that, she didn't want him to cum anywhere but within her, as she loved the feeling of fullness that she now had. It was like the time with Jake, a piece of the puzzle had been found and put in its place. Luke let out a low growl as he felt Eli’s soft touch. He arched his back slightly as he enjoyed the moment. Had Eli looked over at Natasha she probably would have seen the raccoon drooling in envy. Though Eli knew that if she looked, that the others would see her held up and pressed against Luke as he came inside her.

A soft moan tickled Eli’s ears and she finally remembered that something else had been going on in the dorm room while she had been busy with Luke. She turned her head to one side and felt her eyes widen slightly at the sights she witnessed. 

Natasha was sitting on the trunk still only with a new addition. Right behind the raccoon sat the female painted dog. Her multicolored legs on either side of Natasha. The raccoon had her eyes shut as a pair of paws busily kneeded her breasts which were exposed to the room, her shirt having been lifted up. One of her black coated paws was behind her and gently looped around the back of Ma’s head. 

They weren’t the only pair enjoying the show. Apparently, Luke and Eli had set something off inside the large bunk room. Just across from Natasha and Ma sat the gazelle and cheetah students. The cheetah was no longer paying attention to the show but was staring with a longing look at the gazelle who currently had his hoove in the feline’s pants. From the looks of it he was very busy down there, and the smile on his face said he was thoroughly enjoying the noises he heard from the predator. 

“Jeff….there…right there…circles…” the cheetah panted, not breaking eye contact with the prey. 

There were one or two other sets of cadets in various compromising positions as well. None of them however were nearly as bad as Eli and Luke, though. Of course, that may have been thanks to the fact they had just…

We just fucked on the floor in front of everybody!!!!

Eli looked up at Luke, an expression of realization on her lovely face as she processed what exactly they had just done. 

“So that…was…a draw?” she asked hesitantly. 

Luke chuckled and nodded, “We shall see who takes round two, eh?” 

Eli had a mischevious smirk on her face and nodded, only to gasp as she felt his member throb as he emptied more of his seed within her. 

As much as she would have loved to have just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of ecstasy currently floating around in her body, the scene was interrupted by a series of loud paws strolling down the hall. A few of the cadets in less comprosing positions suddenly sat up at attention and looked at the entryway to the bunk area. 

“That’s gotta be one of the instructors! Maybe Jenkins or Wilks!” Natasha said quickly as she hopped from the trunk and quickly pulled her shirt down. 

“Oh shit,” Luke said as he looked at the archway and then down at the naked bunny he was currently locked to. 

“Fuck,” Eli cursed as she wriggled and tried to get free but to no avail. “Oh, double fuck.” 

“Hide, hide, hide,” the cheetah from across the room whispered quickly as she hurried over. 

Everyone knew that this was a pretty bad situation to be caught in. They were all adults and could do what ever and whoever they liked. On academy grounds however, such fraternization would surely get them in trouble. Maybe not expelled from the program, but they would all definetly be running laps if an instructor caught them in this situation. 

Luke reached down and lifted Eli up with ease and hurried down the row of bunkbeds to a storage closet where most of the cleaning supplies were kept. Eli couldn’t help but giggle as she held onto the canine and buried her paws into his fur. She managed to chance a glance and whispered a silent thank you as Ma hurried over and scooped up their clothes and threw them into a trunk nearby. Natasha had a towel which she put one of her feet on and ran across the floor, temporarily cleaning the spot of any juices that may have been left behind. Like a well oiled machine, the cadets hurried about the room to ensure that no evidence of the event they had just witnessed was left behind. A few of them gave some paws up to the bunny as she was carried into the storage closet by Luke. 

Just as the door to the closet closed Eli heard one of the instructors, a painted dog named Dust, come around the corner and make a quick announcement. 

“We have a last minute optional presentation in room 113 over in the main classroom building. Some techies from the city brought a few toys with them and are willing to show them off,” the painted dog said firmly. “Attendance is completely optional, but those of you wanting to one day go EOD may want to swing by and shake a few paws and see what it's all about.” 

With that Dust gave them all a friendly nod and strolled back down the halls. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and looked around at one another. Some of them looked somewhat embaressed, while others had looks of seduction on their faces. 

“I can't believe I did that…”

“Where did you learn how to use your hooves like that?” 

“You, me, showers, later!” 

As all the cadets milled about, Natasha noticed Eli and Luke were still absent. 

“Coast is clear you two,” the raccoon said playfully. 

There was a moments pause before the raccoon repeated herself. The door to the supply closet slowly opened and revealed a sight that had the group of the cadets laughing. Luke was still holding Eli close to his body, but he had an awkward waddle to him as he tried to navigate his way to the closest bed. Eli was still moaning in pleasure as she continued to feel the wolf’s large mass filling her up. Though the session was over for Luke, it wasn’t exactly done for Eli who was captivated with the feelings swirling inside her. Of course that wasn’t the only thing swirling inside her at the moment. 

Luke gently laid Eli down on one of the bunk bed's lower sections and took a moment to collect himself. His breathing was still somewhat labored and he appeared to be doing his best to catch his breath without giving away how much fun he just had. When both he and Eli made eye contact they both knew what one another were thinking: that had been fun. More than fun, it had been amazing. Both of them thoroughly enjoyed their partner's body and it showed. 

“You two looked like you had fun,” Natasha teased as she came over to inspect the damage. Her eyes lingering on Eli’s swollen stomach. “Wow…” 

“So apparently bunnies stretch?” one of the cadets asked. 

“How are you even alive?”

“It just keeps coming!”

“That’s what she sa- ow!”

“Don’t think I am,” Eli teased as she tried to get up. Luke however let out a slight hissing as he winced. Eli too felt a bit of discomfort as she tried to adjust angles only to realize that Luke had not only filled her up but had gotten himself stuck deep inside her folds. “May have died and gone to heaven…” she whispered as she laid back down. 

Whatever Eli had done just then caused Luke to become somewhat loose. He adjusted himself and Eli felt one of her eyes twitch as a warm liquid began to drip from her entrance. The wolf grasping her hips as he felt his knot release from her warm depths with an audible pop. His length slowly retreating from her body as he completely pulled out. The drip then turned to a steady trickle only to become a slow stream as more and more of Luke’s seed emptied out of the smaller prey. Eli couldn’t explain it, but every time some of Luke’s cum spilled out of her she let out a pant. It was a kind of reminder of what she had taken, more and more continued to spill from her sex and she closed her eyes as she laid an arm across her forehead. Another gasp escaped her lips as Luke’s seed came gushing out. How she had been able to take so much was a mystery. Just like how Luke had managed to produce so much. Not that Eli was complaining. It was a kind of guilty pleasure to know she was exposed like this in front of others as someone else’s seed seeped out of her. 

“What the hell?!” Ma shouted as she waved her paws about and ran to the bed. “Quit messing up my bed! Seriously?! Oh come on!!!” 

Eli blushed as she realized Luke had brought her to the painted cadet’s bed by mistake.

A few of the cadets looked over at the aftermath. Eli laying on the bed, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. A stream of white liquid slowly dripping from her insides onto Ma’s bed. The small doe had managed to take a great deal from the wolf, but now that there was nothing to keep it all inside of her, the bunny could feel herself start to empty. She wasn’t the only one who looked like they needed to be cleaned up though. Luke stood triumphantly over the bed, unashamed of his slick and semen covered rod that still stood erect for all to see. The wolf had no inhibitions at seeing the other cadets see his naked body or erect member that had just been inside of the bunny on the bed. Eli had a feeling he was showing off somewhat: the triumphant predator who had ravaged his prey.

“Sorry Ma,” Eli said innocently as more liquid dripped out. She looked from the painted dog who had a look of annoyance on her face over to Natasha. The raccoon wasn’t looking at Eli at all. No, her eyes were fixated on Luke who stood like some kind of statue of sexual power. The way his member still throbbed slightly, how his muscles flexed, the white liquid dripping from his tip that showed his body was still technically climaxing. The raccoon had to fan herself as she stared, not even caring if she was caught oogling the wolf. Natasha knowing Luke enjoyed being naked and of everyone staring at his still erect member that had claimed Eli.

“Quit it! Get her off my damn bed!” the painted dog growled but also laughed with the others. “Great…well I'm not sleeping in that...” 

“Sorry Ma,” Luke repeated Eli’s words and gave his fellow canine a sincere look. 

Ma turned and glared at Eli. “We are switching bunks tonight. No way am I sleeping on that mess.” 

“Or you could spend the night with someone else,” Natasha teased as she flicked her tail in Ma’s direction. 

“Slumber party,” Eli exclaimed playfully. 

“Oh hush, you already got your action for the day,” Natasha shot back at the doe who chuckled. 

Eli looked back up at Luke and gave him a sweet smile as she laid back and closed her eyes. Mentally chuckling as she knew he wasn't going to get dressed anytime soon.

It's nice to have that full feeling again…I missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue AN: Hey all. So this project has kind of picked up speed I guess. Mainly because I put my other works on hold for a bit to focus on it.
> 
> I'm still a little surprised that after so many warnings that we are still getting some folks who have issues with this story. I am not trying to be mean here but I thought it's been made pretty clear where this story will go and how the WildeHopps dynamic will change slightly.
> 
> I get it, the story isn't perfect and if I am honest I would do things different but this is a multi person project and because of that there are different ideas thrown in. Do I agree with all of them? No. But I still write them because it's a group effort. If you have questions just send a message maybe. I don't mind discussing things in a friendly and constructive manner. You would be surprised how many times I have gotten a message from someone not liking a story but we walk away with an understanding of where each of us was coming from.
> 
> Hope to have another chapter done soon.
> 
> Soildier:
> 
> Hey, guys!
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying the story as it's only going to get crazier. :P
> 
> There have been some negative people along the way, which has done nothing to slow progress. It's almost amusing about some of the false accounts and repetitive messages people say. Suffice to say that this story is continuing, regardless about any of the crying some choose to make. Every that's enjoying it I'm happy to have you here. I mean, it's not like someone actually suggested Eli and Jake are going to become a monogamous couple. That person would have to be crazy. Bahaha
> 
> Those of you waiting for more are in luck, as the next chapters are being completed very quickly. Cya next chapter!


	4. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived!

-Graduation-

It had finally come. After weeks of drills, classes, and who knows how many laps around the campus, the cadets had finally graduated and reached the goal of becoming officers. While some cadets hadn’t made it to the final week, those that had were better for the rough days and long nights. 

Eli was one of those graduating that day and she couldn’t be happier. Well, at least she thought she couldn’t. When she had heard that her best friend at the academy Natasha was top of the class Eli was through the roof. The announcement was celebrated by the mammals in the hallway as they read aloud the final results that had been posted. Of course Eli fell silent when Ma cleared her throat and brought the attention of the group back to the results. 

“Always second place, eh, Eli?” the painted dog asked playfully. 

Eli's eyes went wide as she looked at the sheet of paper. Right underneath Natasha’s name was her own. Not only had Eli passed everything the ZPD had thrown at her, but she had graduated the 2nd highest student in her class. 

“Eli!” Natasha squealed happily as she lifted the doe off the ground. “Oh my gosh, we did it! All those bribes worked!”

Eli giggles at her friends hijinks. She was still in a dream like state, a state that had stayed on her face for the next few days as the cadets prepared to go out into the city of Zootopia and complete the oaths they had taken when they started this. 

It had been hard but Eli was grateful for all her experiences at the academy. She had made sure to knuckle down and make not only her family but mentor proud. All those late night talks with Judy had obviously paid off. Sure, some still saw her as some dumb bunny. A few even saw her as a kind of sterotypical bunny even. But the results spoke for themselves. Eli could get some tail and kick some tail at the same time. 

“I have to call my parents,” Eli began as everything settled in. “I have to call Judy!” 

“I have to call everyone else!” Natasha teased. “I'm gonna brag so hard that I got top class! Oh, I am totally calling my ex. Or better yet! I’m gonna pull his butt over!” 

While the others continued to congratulate Natasha for her amazing achievement, Eli managed to sneak away from the others. While she did intend to call her parents, there was someone else she wanted to call right then. 

Eli ducked into an empty classroom as she pressed an icon to call a certain gray bunny. On the third ring Judy answered. A pair of bright purple eyes and a lovely smile on her face as she greeted Eli. 

“Well, hey there, cadet,” Judy began. “Or should I say, Officer Leaps?”

“You heard?” Eli asked excitedly, her own orange eyes brightening. 

“Oh please, you and I both know I have been keeping tabs on you since day one,” Judy said as she wiggled her eye brows. “I knew your results two days ago.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!” Eli asked, feinging an insulted look. 

Judy scrunched her nose and then stuck her tongue out at the black and russet colored bunny. 

“Oh, that’s cold, Judy,” Eli chuckled as she shook her head. 

“I want you to have the same experiences I did. Including the ones where you had no idea how you did,” Judy pointed out. 

“Well, thanks for that,” Eli rolled her eyes. She then fell silent as she ran a paw over her ears, pressing them down sightly. “Judy, I really wanted to thank you for all this. I would probably be back in Bunnyburrow tossing hay around if it weren’t for you.”

“I just gave you a little nudge,” Judy said modestly. 

There was a snort on the other end of the call and Nick's handsome face suddenly popped in the screen. 

“Like you do anything little,” Nick commented as he looked down at his mate who grinned. Nick then looked at Eli who had to resist the urge to blush at the handsome tod whose green eyes made her excited for some reason. “Congrats two-tone, we are both really proud of you.”

“Thanks, Nick!” Eli said excitedly, her eyes brightening at the compliment. 

“Now how about you go celebrate with your classmates,” Nick suggested with a wink. “We have some work to finish up.”

“We will see you on Friday,” Judy added excitedly. 

“Wait? Friday? Graduation? You're coming?” Eli asked excitedly. 

Both the officers in the other side of the call nodded and gave Eli a set of proud smiles. 

“I can’t wait,” Eli exclaimed as she tried her best not to shout and throw the phone up in the air in celebration. 

With that she bid her mentor and friends good by. Blowing a kiss to Judy and giving Nick a playful smile before hanging up. She then scurried back out of the classroom. It didn’t take long for her to find her friends, all of them acting a little rowdy as they marched through the ZPA campus like some kind of victorious champions who had just beaten some monumental challenge. In fairness, they had. Each of them had gone through hell and come out the other end, showing they were worthy of wearing the shield of the ZPD.

When Eli caught up to them she was wrapped up in another hug by Natasha who was still on cloud nine about graduating valedictorian. Her friend right behind her on all the scores. 

“Get ready, Zootopia,” Natasha said playfully. 

“Gonna mess you up,” Eli added with a giggle before planting a gentle kiss on the raccoon's cheek. 

The week went by in a flash. While they had managed to pass all their classes the cadets weren't exactly ready to leave the ZPA. There was still a lot to do. Their uniforms arrived several days before graduation. Each of them custom made for each officer. Some of them were made of material meant to stretch to the mammal's body. Others were like pads of armor. Since each mammal was a little different it took a while for each one to get fitted and fully set. They would be provided with a few sets of uniforms to get them settled into their various precincts. Once settled it was up to each officer to keep their uniforms in order and to make sure they were ready for work each day. 

When Eli was outfitted she had a little trouble getting her uniform zipped up. The kevlar fabric hugged her body in rather appitizing ways and in some parts she couldn’t even get it zip it all the way up. On occasion Natasha would be recruited to help the bunny. Both of them bouncing up and down as they tried to get the uniformed fully closed around the doe’s body. This wasn’t to say she was fat. Far from it. Thanks to the training at the ZPA Eli couldn’t the last time she felt so trim. It was later discovered that the tailor that had made the suit thought it was actually for Judy and had simply gone with measurements she had taken of the doe a while back. 

A few phonecalls and a last minute measuring session later Eli was outfitted and ready to go. Natasha however had a few rather interesting pictures of Eli in the previous uniform which she planned to use for blackmail later. At first Eli was embarrassed but even she had to laugh at some of the pics. One of them was rather risque. When Eli tried to pull up the zipper up her chest, all it did was stop halfway up and press her bust together making her cleavage pop out in a rather amusing way. 

Now though she was geared up and ready to go. Her uniform was somewhat similar to Judy’s. The same Kevlar material wrapped around her supple frame. However it was slightly darker in parts and Eli had requested to go with short sleeves instead of long. While it was advised that it may be best for her to keep her whole body covered the tailor made the necessary adjustments and soon Eli was strutting around in her very own ZPD uniform. The only thing missing was a shield that could be pinned to her chest. They had all been told they would be receiving that particular item on graduation day and it would be presented to them by a member of the ZPD, or the commandant of the ZPA. 

When the big day finally arrived Eli was up before the sun. Her excitement was obvious and shared with her fellow cadets who also rose early, none of them able to sleep. 

Eli and Natasha got together for one last jog around the campus. It wasn’t necessary to train like this anymore, but it was kind of a fun tradition. She looked forward to continuing it when they got to the city. It was then that Eli learned that this run may be the last for a little bit. While Natasha had graduated top of her class she didn’t accept a job at precinct #1. She had joined the ZPD with hopes of going into their cyber crimes and research division which was now based out in the Savanna district of precinct #2. She had spoken to the commandant who had grown to both like and respect Natasha for her playfuly attitude but also committed work ethic. The panther actually knew the mammal in charge of that department and had made a few calls. While Natasha wouldn’t be going into the cyber crimes unit right away, it was good for her to start in the same precinct it was based out of so she could get some muzzle time with those officers and learn the ropes as soon as she could. 

While the news was slightly upsetting to Eli, she was impressed with Natasha’s goal and the current plan to obtain it. She made the raccoon promise that they would stay in touch and occasionally meet up for a friend date. Natasha of course had to take it one step farther and asked if this date would end with coffee at Eli’s place and if she should bring an overnight bag. Eli burst into happy laughter at the raccoon's remarks and nodded her head saying she was also going to miss her raccoon playtime. 

After their run both the ladies cleaned up and returned to the bunk area where the other cadets were putting on their dress uniforms. While their actual work uniforms were different, these particular ones all looked the same. They would be worn for ceremonies, formal events, and funerals. No one liked to think about the last one though, so it was quickly pushed from most of their minds. 

Once Eli was dressed the pictures began. All of the cadets knew that after the ceremony they would be flooded with picture requests by friends and family. So if they wanted any together now it was probably best to get them out of the way. This was probably one of Eli’s favorite memories from that day. 

Cadet after cadet scurried up to Eli begging for a picture. Each time they took a formal one with Eli standing next to their fellow graduates, only to take a second or third silly one. Eli climbing up on the occasional mammals shoulder and giving them a smooch. The bunny of course would also be wrapped up in a big hug and held close as another picture was taken. This group had bonded together over the past few weeks and they were like family to Eli. She felt a little teary eyed knowing they were all about to part, but was also excited that they would all be starting on new journeys soon. 

Eli had been slightly worried about when Luke asked for a picture. The two having shared a rather intense moment in front of the other cadets a while back. Natasha snapped a few pictures of the bunny and wolf standing next to one another in their uniforms and couldn’t help but make the comment, “These will go great with the other ones I took.” 

Eli felt her ears drop and her eyes go wide as she scurried over to try and snatch Natasha’s phone from her paws. The raccoon and several other cadets sharing a laugh. 

When it was time for family members to arrive, Eli found herself waiting at the ZPA entrance eagerly. Her parents, along with her sister Morgan, would be arriving for the ceremony. While it would have been nice for the whole Leaps clan to show up, Eli was somewhat grateful they had to stay back in Bunnyburrow for a harvest. That many bunnies in one place would have been a pawful. Sure she loved her family, all of them, but she preffered a more intimate number when it came to the ceremony. 

“Eli!” came a happy shout. 

The black and russet colored doe looked over in time to see Morgan running up a set of cement steps towards her sister. The two embraced in a loving hug. Morgan planting a kiss on her sister's cheek before stepping back and taking in her sister. 

“You look amazing!” 

“She always looks amazing,” said a jet black doe who hurried over. 

“Thanks, Mom,” Eli said as she was wrapped up in a motherly hug. 

Eli’s mother, Jessi, was a lovely looking black bunny. Eli had gotten much of her fur and her figure from the bunny who had always manage to catch the eye of the passing buck, even in her later years. Of course she was fiercly loyal to her husband, it didn’t stop her from teasing the occasional passerby. Something her husband Harry would always laugh about later. 

“There she is,” Eli’s father said as he limped over.

“Dad?! What happened? You're limping!” Eli exclaimed as she rushed over to her father. The doe wrapped her arms around the older buck before taking a step back. She kept an arm around her father's as she looked down at his legs. 

“Oh it's nothing, darling,” the buck said stubbornly. 

“Dad fell off the tractor again,” Morgan teased. 

“It was nothing really,” Eli’s father said as he waved an arm about. 

“Dad, you should have told me,” Eli said as she helped her father limp over to a bench. 

“Happened a day or two ago, so it's not like I have been limping- oh will you all stop!” the buck was a bit stubborn and didn’t like to be fussed over. Morgan had taken a seat next to the older buck and reached down to help the buck move his leg. “I ain't some old timer who can't walk. I have a limp, that’s all.” 

“Dad…” Eli said as she crossed her arms. 

“Tried to get him to at least bring a walking stick,” Jessi said as she rolled her eyes. She then looked at Eli’s uniform and let out a proud sigh. “Eloise, you look so beautiful.”

Harry reached out and took one of Eli’s paws in his own. 

“I can’t tell you how proud we are of you,” The words came out with a slight quiver as the buck tried to maintain some composure. 

Eli felt a tear roll down her own cheek and blushed as she looked down at her father. 

“Thanks, Dad,” she said as she leaned down for another hug and planted a tender kiss on her father’s cheek. 

The bunnies continued to catch up for a bit before making their way to a grassy field on the edge of the ZPA where the ceremony would take place. While the does all fussed over Harry the buck swatted them away. Jessi of course was an exception as she looped an arm around her husband's shoulder and helped him through the grass. 

This allowed for Morgan and Eli to catch up. 

“Oh my gosh,” Morgan whispered as she watched Luke pass by with his family. “They make them big here in Zootopia.”

“You have no idea,” Eli chuckled. 

Morgan’s ears went up quickly and she turned to look at her sister. 

“Explain, now!” The doe whispered excitedly. 

“No.”

“Oh yes, something happened,” Morgan began to shake. 

“We…may have slept together,” Eli admitted hesitantly. 

Eli was suddenly grateful for having rather quick reflexes because the noises coming out of Morgan’s mouth would have brought way too much attention to them both. After her sister calmed down for a bit Eli removed her paw from her sister's mouth. 

“That?! You slept with that?!” Morgan began as she eyed the large wolf who was talking to his own family. 

Eli was about to ask what was so bad about it when her sister spoke up. 

“How was it? OMG how big is it? How did it even fit? Did it hurt…or was it amazing? Oh gosh, I’m trying to think if we have any wolves in Bunnyburrow now…that's it...I’m visiting you in Zootopia now like three times a week.” 

Eli snorted at her sisters comments as the bunny stared over at the wolf. While it was somewhat cute at first, Eli started to become somewhat jealous with how Morgan ogled the canine in the Navy blue uniform. 

Before Eli could say anything, an announcement went out across the grassy field. 

“Attention! The graduation ceremony will begin momentarily. All graduates please report to the front of the stage. Validicoritan and Salutatorian please report to the side of the stage.”

“That’s me,” Eli exclaimed as she gave Morgan a quick hug. She waved to her parents who were getting settled in the second row next to a family of raccoons who all looked eagerly at Natasha who quickly skipped to the side of the main stage. While bunnies produced rather adorable kits, Eli couldn’t help but gush at the sight of a baby raccoon whose bright blue eyes were surrounded by a sea of black fur as it stared at the bunny. Eli blew the small mammal a kiss before reaching the stage where Natasha was shaking excitedly. 

“Please welcome our graduation speaker Officer Nicholas Wilde of the ZPD Precinct 1.” The announcer’s voice echoed across the sea of cadets and their families. 

There was a polite applause as the handsome fox approached the podium, followed closely by Judy who had a slight skip in her step. 

To say Eli was stunned was an understatement. She had been told that her two ZPD heroes would be present at the ceremony, but she had no idea it would be in this manner. She had spent a good part of the morning looking for them and had almost forgotten about them through the course of the day. This was understandable given the fact Eli’s day had been so jammed packed with spending time with her friends, seeing her family for the first time in weeks, and of course trying to keep her lunch down thanks to her excitement at graduating. 

“Good afternoon, cadets, or should I say officers?” Nick asked with a smug look as his eyes scanned the officers standing in front of him. “You know I was standing where you were not long ago. A bright eyed, bushy tailed, handsome tod,” Nick continued to a chuckle from the audience and an eye roll from the bunny officer standing next to him.

“You have all taken the first steps in what can only be described as an amazing journey,” Nick continued. 

While the words that echoed from the fox’s mouth carried weight Eli couldn’t help but let her mind wander as Nick spoke. With every sentence of the speech Eli remembered something from the academy. 

“You have faced trials already...”

An image of their first day at the obstacle course flashed in Eli’s mind. 

“You have studied hard…”

Piles upon piles of books towered till they blocked out the sun in the bunny’s thoughts.

“But you didn’t do it alone…”

It was raining now in Eli’s thoughts. She was having trouble climbing up a rope ladder but Natasha was having an even harder time just next to the bunny. The raccoon slipped slightly, but thanks to Eli’s quick reflexes the raccoon didn’t fall. Her wrist clasped by Eli’s small paw as she tried to lug the raccoon back up. A painted paw pressed against Natasha’s rump as Ma came from beneath them and tried to help the fellow cadet up. 

“Remember that as you go out into the city,” Nick continued. “You didn’t do this alone and you never will again.”

The fox took a moment to look down at the proud bunny next to him. The doe smiled back up at her fox and gave him a wink. Nick turned back to the excited faces of the new officers. 

“You have not just taken the first step into a new career. But into a new family. If I could plant one thought into your mind today it's this: The ZPD is not just one officer. It is many. Together we are capabale of anything, including keeping the ZFD in line.” 

A quick slap on the arm from Judy along with a steady laugh from the crowd made Nick smirk. 

With that Nick looked over at Natasha and Eli. 

“And now, your Validicoritan Natasha Cooper and Salutatorian Eloise “L” Leaps.”

Normally the commandant or some politician would present them with their shields. Much to  
Eli’s excitement she watched as Judy walked towards them. Natasha was the first to receive her badge and Eli noticed how the raccoons chest swelled up with pride as she looked down at the shield now pinned to her uniform. 

“Congratulations, Natasha,” Judy said with a salute. 

“Ma’am,” Natasha said returning the salute. 

When it came to Eli’s badge, Judy took a moment to run a paw over the golden shield. She then looked up at Eli’s bright orange eyes, her own purple ones shimmering. 

“I can't tell you how proud I am of you, Eli,” Judy whispered as she pinned the badge to the bunny’s uniform. 

“It's all thanks to you, Judy,” Eli whispered with a smile. 

The two exchanged formal salutes, but that only lasted for a second before Judy wrapped her arms around Eli’s neck and brought her into a loving hug. 

“You bunnies…” Nick said over the speakers. “So emotional.” 

That one earned another round of laughter and a look from Judy that told Nick his days were numbered. 

The rest of the ceremony went quickly. Each officer receiving their shield and a quick salute from their superiors. The ceremony was sealed with the normal hat toss. The mammals tossing their uniform hats into the air which was met with a standing ovation by their friends and families. 

Once Eli had collected her hat which had actually landed on Ma, she hurried over to her family who were all waiting eagerly for the bunny. 

“We are so proud of you,” Eli’s mother said, holding back tears as she wrapped her daughter in a warm hug. 

“Always have been,” her father added as she joined in on the embrace. 

“Meh,” Morgan tossed in with a chuckle. Eli knowing full well the crying bunny was proud of her. 

“We need some photos!” Eli’s mother exclaimed excitedly as she pulled away from the hug and produced her cellphone from her purse. 

Little did Eli know how ‘some” photos could easily turn into several hundred. 

Picture after picture was taken. One of just Eli. Then of her and her parents. Of course Morgan and Eli had to have one. Oh, and can't forget one father/daughter one. Mom has to be in one with her daughter as well...can't forget that. 

Those were just the ones of the Leaps clan. 

Natasha and Eli were squished together by their mothers who both became fast friends. 

“Which one is this for you?” Natasha whispered through gritted teeth. 

“Like 12…I'm seeing spots, Nat,” Eli whispered back as she tried her best to look happy for the 15th picture. 

It only got worse when Judy and Nick arrived to the group. The two officers of the ZPD not realizing they would be shanghaied into the photo session. 

Eli however didn’t mind, especially when it came to a few photos of just her and Judy. The pair of bunnies striking a few playful poses as they wrapped their arms around one another. Even Nick couldn’t resist pulling out his phone and snagging a pic of the two bunny officers. 

Between every picture Judy would keep reminding Eli just how proud of her she was. Eli doing her best not to blush too much, knowing her ears would give her away as a light red went up inside them.

Backstabbing bastards…

When the photo session was over, Eli found herself alone with Nick and Judy while her family spent some time with Natasha’s. Eli could already over hear the plans for some kind of big get together occurring. Since Natasha and Eli had been best friends during the ZPA, Eli guessed it made sense. 

“Cup of coffee says Judy is going to have those pics on her desktop as a screensaver by the end of the week,” Nick joked, which caused Eli to blush. 

“Oh please,” Judy began. “I am putting them on my personal computer as soon as we get back home.” 

“Eli!” Natasha came running up, sounding slightly winded. “Oh! Officer Hopps! Officer Wilde! Sorry!” 

“It's Judy and Nick actually,” Nick pointed out. 

Natasha giggled at the thought of calling the two famous officers by their first name. She then brought her attention back to her friend. “Turns out Ma’s parents splurged on an awesome hotel suite for an after party. All of us are having one last party. You have to come!” 

“Well, I was suppose to start heading to Zootopia and-“ 

“No!” Judy exclaimed with caused everyone to jump. “Eli, you have to go! Oh my gosh, it's like a requirement! It may be the last time you are all together for a while.” 

“You sure, I mean I know you wanted to discuss some...” Eli began, but the smug look on Nick’s face and the eager one on Judy’s said it all. 

“What time are we partying?” Eli asked as she turned and smiled up at her excited raccoon friend. 

The ZPA, while not exactly inside the city of Zootopia, still had all the amenities of the large metropolis which was just beyond the horizion. There were shopping centers, neighborhoods, schools, and also a few high end resorts. One of these was simply called the Branch. The resort had a somewhat tropical yet upper class feel to it. It definitely was fancier than the hotels back in Bunnyburrow, that’s for sure. Which was why Eli was in a mild state of shock as Natasha and her walked into the lobby. The ceiling was a form of dome with a sky blue paint. The occasional top of a palm tree had been painted in the ceiling to make it feel like the viewer was laying underneath a large palm. 

Ma's parents had gone all out. They had taken the time to reserve one of the nicer suites. The place was almost the same size as their bunk room which had housed all of them. Of course the furniture was far nicer. There were couches of various sizes. Tables covered in different types of food. Most important though was a fully stocked bar and several coolers packed full of different types of spirits and beers. Ma's parents didn’t actually stay long. They gave a quick speech about how proud they all are of them and how they should just enjoy themselves. Before leaving though, Ma's father turned to give one last word of advice. 

“Try not to get too rowdy. Would hate for the police to show up,” Everyone gave the painted dog a laugh and a series of thanks. Most of them were still in shock as to how generous the painted canines had been about reserving such a nice place for them all to celebrate. 

“So let’s see how many noise complaints we can get in a night!” Natasha shouted from the bar which was met by a roar of applause as the graduates all gathered round and started taking advantage of the generously stocked bar. 

Someone managed to get the sound system in the large suite to work and soon a steady beat could be heard eminating throughout the different rooms connected to the hotel suite. 

Drink after drink caused the officers to let loose. Their already excited mood from graduating, mixed in with the alcohol flowing through their systems made the atmosphere charged with such an exciting electricity everyone couldn’t help but smile and enjoy themselves. 

A certain pair of cadets looked to be enjoying themselves a great deal as the night went on. Natasha and Eli finding space in the middle of the room to sway their hips to the music. Natasha holding a half drunken bottle of a clear looking spirit, occasionally taking a swig and letting the burn run down her throat. Eli had gone with beer for her drink of choice. Her bottle while currently full was roughly the fourth one she had gotten her smalls paws on that night, which meant she was really starting to feel the room spinning. Instead of taking it slow though, the bunny embraced her inebriated state and let her world swirl with laughter, loud music, and her best friend from the ZPA. 

Natasha was always one to be a little extra pawsy, and thanks to the atmosphere tonight was no different. At one point Eli turned around to grind her rear against Natasha’s waist only to find a black paw running around her stomach. Eli reached down and gave the paw a gentle squeeze as she closed her eyes. Her lips curled into a mischevios smile as she melted against the lovely raccoon. She lifted the beer bottle up to her mouth and began to chug at its contents. Thanks to her time on the farm and the many visits to the dives around the ZPA, Eli had picked up a few fun tricks. One of which was her ability to take most beers like a champ. 

As she tilted her head upward and let the bitter yet refreshing drink slide down her throat, she felt Natasha’s paw begin to wander upwards. Eli began to roll her rear which made her hips sway in a rather appetizing manner. She didn’t stop Natasha even though she knew where the paw would end up. The bunny had tossed her dress uniform shirt on the couch earlier and was currently in a simple white shirt with the ZPA logo embroidered on the chest. Soon a paw found its way to the bunny’s bust and she let out a soft purr at the pleasant feeling. 

This however wasn’t exactly enough for Natasha who ran her paw downward. Eli's eyes bulged open and she nearly spat out her beer as she felt Natasha’s paw hook under the bottom of Eli’s shirt and pull it upward, exposing the bunny’s bra to anyone watching nearby. 

“Nat!” Eli giggled as she reached upwards. She froze however as she felt Natasha lean down and start to nibble at the doe's neck in a spot they had both learned a while back would cause the doe's foot to thump wildly. “Nat, OMG!” 

“Oh come on, it’s the last night we can do this.”

“Says who?” Eli snorted, her paws going down to the arm now wrapping around her waist. Natasha having discarded her bottle of liquor in exchange for something a little.more fun. 

“Well, I mean you are of course sleeping over at my place whenever you're in my area,” Natasha teased as she continued to nibble at Eli’s neck, her words causing Eli to shiver with excitement. “In the meantime, let’s have some fun.”

With that Natasha brought her paws up. Eli didn’t stop her friend as the black paws wandered up the russet and black mixed fur of the doe's taut stomach. She didn’t even stop her when she felt the paws reach the bottom of her bra. And she definitely didn’t stop Natasha as the raccoon lifted upward, letting the doe's gifted chest fall from her bra as her breasts were exposed to the open air. 

“Now it’s a party!” Ma cheered as she stumbled over on the other side of Eli and began to seat her hips as she got a little closer. 

Eli felt her eyes go wide as Ma reached down and cupped the does chest, sticking out her tongue and playfully dragging it up the center of the doe's chest. Ma had never really shown an interest in females before, but apparently with enough drinks she was game for a little playtime. Eli’s eye twitched at the feeling of the wet tongue dragging against her fur. She had to admit it felt pretty good, even though she was slightly numb thanks to her alcohol level. She wanted to run a paw through Ma's fur and hold her close, egging the painted dog to go farther. Ma however had already pulled her head away and was busy grinding up against Eli as she looked down at her own rear and swished her tail back and forth. Several onlookers cheered the girls on, the three becoming the main focus of attention at the moment.

“That’s more like it,” Natasha giggled as she continued to bring her paws upwards, pulling Eli’s bra over the doe's head before running her paws back down Eli’s body. 

“Why am I the only one topless?!” Eli snorted as she continued to dance to the beat. 

“Because you haven’t gotten my shirt off yet!” Natasha teased as she groped her friend. 

Eli turned around and took one last swig of her beer before tossing the empty bottle onto a couch nearby. She then reached forward and pulled the long sleeved blouse that had been tucked into Natasha’s waistband up. Eli groaned at the task ahead as she looked at all the buttons of the lovely white blouse the raccoon had changed into after the graduation.

She began to fumble drunkenly at the buttons, having a little trouble thanks to her current state of clarity. 

“Oh for crying out loud!” Natasha groaned before reaching down and tearing the shirt open. Eli could have sworn she heard someone curse as they were smacked by a flying button. She however ignored the cursing and focused on her friends bust before her. 

While Eli was a little more rounded, that didn’t say Natasha wasn’t gifted. Eli had been caught staring at her friend on occasion in the shower. And while the two had had their fun on occasion at the academy, they hadn’t gone very far in this regard. 

Eli didn’t want to slow down now, though. The drunken voices in her head egged her on, pleading for her to dive in, and dive in she did. The doe reached forward and lifted the bra away from her friend's chest, while in the same motion stepped forward and burried her head into Natasha’s breasts. 

“Oh hi,” Natasha snorted but ran a paw behind Eli’s head as the doe's ears shot up from between the raccoon's bust.

Eli began to take in deep breathes and purred at the sweet scents her friend's fur gave off. She closed her eyes as her tongue flitted out and began to taste what she had been secretly been wanting to taste for a little while now. 

“Why is it whenever you two get together someone ends up naked?” came a male's voice behind Natasha. 

Eli recognized Luke’s deep voice but was a little caught up in the moment. After having her fill of groping Natasha and wiggling her face in the raccoon's cleavage, Eli took a step back and smiled up at Luke. 

“You complaining?” Natasha snorted as she leaned back and began to grind her rear against Luke who didn’t miss a beat as he wrapped a strong paw around Natasha’s stomach. 

“On the contrary I was hoping Eli would get you stripped down so I could move in for a little fun,” Luke joked. 

Natasha's eyes went wide at the suggestion as she looked right at Eli who grinned evilly. 

“I uh...I'm…wait...” Natasha began to blurt out. 

“Oh, I know where this is going,” Ma snorted as she excused herself to get some more alcohol in her system. The painted dog however didn’t make it to the bar, her eyes catching a zebra she had been rather flirty with during the classes. 

“Wait?” Eli asked as she strode up confidently to the now nervous Natasha. “You not in the mood?”

Eli reached for Natasha’s waistband and began to pull the raccoon's pants away. 

“I mean, if you want I bet I can take him again,” the doe gave her friend a playful wink before smiling suggestively up at Luke. 

“Oh and leave me drooling on the sidelines?” Natasha snorted. 

Eli continued to tug at Natasha’s waistband and wiggled her eyebrows as Luke ran a strong paw back up the raccoon's chest. 

Natasha looked around hesitantly and it became clear that while she was willing to have some fun with the larger wolf she was just a tad hesitant to let others see. Eli however had a plan and acted on it. She reached up and grabbed Luke’s wrist as his other paw groped at the raccoon's gray chest. The bunny led the larger mammals paw downward and helped him slide it underneath Natasha’s waist band. 

The raccoon closed her eyes and gasped. Her paws reaching up and grabbing Luke’s arm as she let out a soft whine. 

“Just say the word and I’ll take Eli instead,” Luke whispered as he leaned down and lapped at one of Natasha’s ears. 

Natasha didn’t speak but just whined with pleasure as she began to buck her hips against Luke’s rather busy paw. Eli decided to help speed things up as she reached back to her friends waistband and pulled downward, revealing the scene that had been playing out of view of the others. 

“Oh wow,” Eli heard someone let out just behind them. 

One of Luke’s digits was penetrating the raccoon for all to see. The wolf deciding not to just play at Natasha’s entrance but to explore her insides. 

“Oh fuck,” Natasha groaned as she moved her hips upwards. Luke being a larger mammal didn’t let Natasha settle down and instead reached down with his free paw and lifted her leg up from the thigh as he drove his finger deeper into her. “Oh bigger fuck!” 

Eli snorted as she watched her friend's eyes bulge only to close shut again. 

“Uh Nat, when was the last time you were laid anyways?” Eli asked as she took a step back to watch the show. 

“Um…two days...”

“Ago?”

“No, before we got to the ZPA,” the raccoon moaned as she arched her back. 

“Oh, I am fixing this problem,” Luke growled as he pulled his paw away from Natasha’s slick entrance. The smaller pred letting out a disappointed whine, only to squeak in surprise as she was picked up and tossed to the couch. 

“Luke?!” Natasha let out but suddenly her eyes went crossed as the large wolf thrusted his head between his prey's legs and began to lap at the juices flowing from her entrance. “Oh Luke….” she moaned as she ran a paw over the canine's head and closed her eyes. 

“Now this is a party,” Eli cheered which was met with laughter from a few of the other graduates. The soundtrack playing throughout the room suddenly changed to a techno remix of Gazelle's Try Everything. As if the music itself was trying to help everyone throw their inhibitions away. Eli had grown rather fond of the song while speaking with Judy. The two sharing a similar taste in music. As the familiar tune with a few additions began to vibrate through the large room, Eli let her body do the rest as she danced to the beat. 

Occasionally she would look back at the couch and giggle at Natasha who was in the throes of ecstasy as Luke continued his work between her legs. The raccoons gray and black tipped paws being held up in the air as the wolf greedily licked up whatever he could from his prey. Of course they weren’t the only ones enjoying themselves. One or two other pairs of new officers had decided to celebrate one last time with their friends before they went off to different parts of the city. 

Lisa, the cheetah who had enjoyed the show of Eli and Luke several weeks prior, was now giving off one of her own as she started to grind her rear against a very eager looking gazelle who ran a hoof up his friend's body. The cheetah had already lost her top and was starting to bend downward as she removed her pants. Her tail swishing back and forth before wrapping around the gazelle's leg. 

Ma had gone all in already much to Eli’s surprise. The painted dog was on all fours, her body moving forward with every thrust from the zebra towering behind her. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” the painted canine shouted as her head fell backward, her mouth open in pleasure as her eyes scanned the room. Eli and her exchanged glances, the bunny giving the pleasured canine a wink while blowing her a kiss. Ma blushed and shook her head before closing her eyes and falling forward. Her rear which was up in the air was quickly grabbed by her zebra mate who used his position to try and get deeper inside the dog. Which may have been a little too much for Ma who screamed in surprise. 

Eli chuckled at how Ma was taking the larger mammal behind her and slowly turned her gaze over to Luke and Natasha. The raccoon looked nervously down between her legs as Luke removed the last of his own clothing. His erect, red buldge pulsed as he moved closer to his prey. Natasha remained where she was though and simply looked in awe at what was approaching her now soaked entrance, a mix of Luke’s saliva and her own aroused juices waiting to help guide Luke into Natasha’s body. 

“Ok…ok…ok...” Natasha whispered. Eli couldn’t help but snort at her friend's reaction. The bunny continued to move her body to the beat but most of her attention was focused on the wolf and raccoon about to mate on the couch before her. 

“OK! OK! OK!” Natasha started to shout as Luke’s mass slipped inside her. The raccoon reached up and put her paws against Luke’s stomach in an attempt to slow the wolf. Luke however wasn’t having any of it as he continued to slide inch after inch of his rod into the raccoon who closed her eyes and began to quiver. “Keep going…like that…slow please…” 

Eli had to restrain herself from laughing as she watched Natasha taken by Luke. The canine showing as much restraint as he could muster, but it was obvious he wanted more. From how Natasha began to moan it was apparent she wanted more as well, just at a slower speed. 

“How about there for now?” Luke asked kindly, stopping his invasion of his classmate's insides. 

“Yeah that’s good, I mean how much more is….oh fuck me,” Natasha groaned as she looked between her legs and realized she had only taken half of Luke inside her. “How did Eli not die?!” 

“Rabbit secret,” Eli chuckled from Luke’s side as she scurried over to get a better view. “Besides…I think you underestimate yourself, Natasha.” 

Eli then put her paw on Luke’s rear and began to push the wolf closer to the raccoon which caused more of him to slide in. 

“Eli…oh my gosh!” Natasha barked as she suddenly sat up, another inch of her insides being torn up by the invading wolf cock. 

“Come on, valedictorian, show them why you're number one!” a voice called out from the otherside of the couch. 

“Shut it, Ed!” Natasha responded before closing her eyes once more and falling back on the couch. She stuck her tongue out and ran a paw down her stomach. She then nodded without opening her eyes up at Luke. The wolf taking this as a signal to continue his work. He gripped Natasha’s waist and dragged her down onto his cock as he slid more of it inside her soaked entrance. “Ah, ah…ok…ah…” 

“So proud of you,” Eli whispered as she hopped up on the couch and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. 

“IS it all in, yet?” Natasha groaned as she peaked an eye open and looked at Eli for some kind of mercy. 

“Almost…” Luke moaned, obviously enjoying himself. “And…there…” 

Natasha shivered and gripped Eli’s wrist, keeping the bunny from going anywhere.

“You ok, Nat?” 

“I just came,” The raccoon whispered embarrassingly. “I just came in front of my classmates.” 

“That ain't nothing,” Eli teased and nodded towards the other end of the couch. 

Natasha and Eli both looked over in time to see Ma rammed once more by the zebra she had chosen for this fun little event. The painted dog was whimpering and didn’t even try to hide the fact she was enjoying herself. Pants mixed with moans and the occasional scream of pleasure told everyone watching that the painted dog had climaxed. 

Their gaze then went over to Lily who was on her back as her own mate was starting to prod at her entrance with his own erect cock. It was somewhat amusing seeing a prey species like the gazelle lining up his cock to attack a deadly cheetah. The feline however melted when she was finally penetrated and showed that for one of the deadliest mammals in the savanna, she too could turn into a moaning mess given the right mate.

“Wow…some party,” Natasha said between pants.

“Just getting started, Nat,” Luke said huskily as he pulled a bit of himself out, only to slide back in. 

The raccoon let out a purr mixed with a moan as she closed her eyes once more. Luke doing his best to keep himself in check as he continued to pump into the smaller pred. Eli couldn’t help but smirk and watch as she made herself comfortable on the couch next to her friend who was being screwed by a former mate. Some might have worried that Eli would grow jealous or might become heart broken. Far from it, she knew exactly what the relationship between her and Luke was. It had been about pleasure and fun. Plain and simple. Watching another take the wolf’s mass the way Natasha was actually turned Eli on a little. 

Her ears raised up as she listened to each little pant from the mating couple. She bit her lip as Natasha’s chest bounced with every thrust. How Luke’s muscles seemed to flex on occasion as he stared down at Natasha, licking his canines. The look the wolf gave while eyeing Natasha made Eli quiver with excitement. It was the look a hunter gave his prey, which is what Luke was slowly turning Natasha into. Gone was the spunky raccoon who wouldn’t hesitate to flick her tail and tease. In her place was an orgasaming mess of a mammal who would let out the occasional plea for more. 

Eli was actually impressed with her friend and how quickly she adjusted to the wolf’s size. Not only that, but gone was the worry that others were watching. There was even the occasional shutter sound from someone's cellphone, a fellow graduate surely planning to hang this over Natasha’s head later on. Whether the raccoon didn’t hear the noises or didn’t care was unclear. What was clear was how she was about to climax once more, her panting becoming more erratic. 

“Ah, ah, ah…like that baby,” Natasha moaned, her paws going up and pressing against Luke’s fur, grabbing tufts of black before losing her will to sit up. 

Eli licked her lips as she saw the orgasm rip right through her friend. How it started between her legs and coursed through her very veins. Natasha put her paws to her face and began to let out a series of weeps. Luke looked as if he was about to stop, a slight concern he had been too much for the smaller mammal before he heard the words escaping the raccoons lips. 

“Oh my gosh, I love this…I love this…”she would squeak which caused Luke to continue grinding into her. 

“Jake!” came a surprised cheer from across the room. 

Eli’s ears shot up at the words while Natasha took a chance to sit up. Even Luke slowed in his humping to turn his head in the direction of the main door. 

There stood their old friend from the start of the ZPA. The coyote actually looked rather good. Eli recognized a body that had been working a farm since it was one she was gifted with, as well. The canine looked around the room and was greeted like a returning hero. Several of the graduates walked over to shake his paw which was soon filled with a beer. 

“Well shoot, you honestly think I was gonna miss a chance at…” Everyone waited to hear some heartfelt response about their graduation. But just like Jake, he didn’t disappoint by saying something even better: “Free beer?” 

There was a roar of laughter from the group who had come to greet the canine. Eli got off the bed and scurried over, weaving through a few dancers and chancing a glance at Ma who had her head buried in the carpet as her tail swished against the zebra’s chest, the larger mammal keeping himself buried deep inside the canine's folds. 

“Jake!” Eli shouted, which caught the coyote's attention. 

Her friend turned to give her a smile but he froze and his eyes went wide at the doe's naked figure hurrying in his direction. If that wasn’t surprising enough, her greeting was even more of a shock. The doe used her strong legs to propel her naked form towards the newly arrived canine. When she impacted with his body, she wrapped her paws around his neck and planted her lips on his. 

“Eli!” Jake managed to get out, his words muffled by the kiss which the doe quickly deepened in nature. 

Much to her happiness Jake didn’t pull away but used his free paw to wrap around her waist so she didn’t fall, not that she was at risk since her strong arms kept her in place. When their lips parted Eli grinned at the coyote who gave her a smile in return. 

“We all missed you. Jake. How have ya been?” 

“Missed you all, too,” the coyote chuckled, still holding the bun close. “And my, what a welcome from my favorite bunny officer.” 

Eli blushed at the compliment, and the urge to embrace Jake was so overwhelming but she kept herself in check. The two had a bit of a unique relationship. Jake having been the first predator she ever fooled around with. It had all been casual, but Eli had hoped for a little more action from the canine. Sadly though, due to an accident involving his father and brother, Jake had to leave the academy to take care of the family business. When he had left there was no break up because there wasn’t exactly a relationship. The two had agreed what they did had been fun, but it didn’t need to be anything more than that. 

“Heard you got second to the top on scores,” Jake said proudly. “Knew you would show everyone what for.” 

“And did you hear who got first?” Eli asked with a mischevious grin. 

“Yes ma’am,” Jake said happily, his tail swaying. “Where is Nat anyways, would have thought she would be right behind ya on the hug train.” 

Eli giggled before answering, “She is a little tied up on the couch.” 

Eli turned her head and nodded over to the couch where a somewhat embarrassed looking raccoon and a smug wolf were. Natasha raised a paw and gave Jake a nervous wave before closing her eyes thanks to a thrust from Luke. When the raccoon regained some control she swatted the wolf on the stomach, saying he had done that on purpose. Jake laughed and gave a salute over to Jake who nodded. 

“So they hooked up?” Jake asked in a hushed tone as he leaned close to Eli, hoping to keep it between the two of them. 

“I think it is more of what we did, only less showers and more vouyers,” Eli giggled as she nuzzled against the coyote’s cheek. 

The canine chuckled, “Them were some fun times. Have to admit I think it's one of my favorite memories from the academy.” 

“Wanna make a new one?” Eli asked eagerly, her ears going straight up as she looked back into the coyote's friendly eyes. 

“What?!” Jake blurted out, but the way his paw gripped on the doe's waist told her everything she wanted to know. 

“Unless you managed to woo a pretty farm girl,” Eli teased as she wiggled her nose. 

Jake snorted and shook his head, “Sadly been no time for courting thanks to the farm, lots of work to do.” 

“Then come on,” Eli said as she leaned close and planted a gentle kiss on the coyote's muzzle. “Let's celebrate my graduation together.” 

“I um…well..in front of everyone?”

“Half the class is currently banging, Jake. I don’t think they will mind,” Eli pointed out as she nodded over at Ma who now had her lips wrapped around a antelope’s cock as her zebra mate continued to throw himself into her rear. Eli then nodded at their cheetah friend who was letting out a series of gasps as her gazelle partner thrusted himself into her with wild abandon. 

“Wow…the academy sure has changed since I left.” 

“Well, why don’t we have some fun then,” Eli whispered as she began to plant a series of kisses on the coyote’s neck. She then wriggled out of his grasp and grabbed him by the paw. Jake didn’t put up much of a fight as he was led back towards the couch where Natasha was currently panting, Luke having been told to give her a second. 

“Jake,” Luke greeted the fellow canine and extended his paw which Jake took and nodded with a smile. 

“Luke, see you got your paws full,” the coyote teased. 

“Yeah well, we will see how busy you are in a second with little miss bunny cop,” the wolf shot back. 

“She does have some fire in her that’s for sure,” Jake chuckled as Eli scrambled up onto the couch so she could stand up. She reached over and began to undo the buttons to Jake’s dress shirt. 

“Oh, I found out the hard way,” Luke teased. 

Jake’s eyes widened and he looked over at Eli with a knowing smirk. The doe blushed and tried to put on an innocent smile. 

“Well dang girl, you sure do like your canines!” the coyote laughed. 

“Sorry,” Eli mouthed but Jake shook his head as he reached down and undid his belt buckle. 

“We both knew it was about fun,” Jake said as he undid his zipper. “Course little Miss Natasha looks like she is having the most fun of all right about now.” 

Natasha blushed and let out a moan, “Good to have you back, Jake…wish you were here sooner, had to settle for Luke instead.” 

“Hey now!” Luke shot back. 

Natasha gave Luke a playful grin before closing her eyes shut as the wolf made her pay for the comment. He began to throw himself into the raccoon with such force she started to scoot up on the couch. 

“Ah, ah, ah…fuck…Luke…I'm sorry…ah!” Natasha panted. 

Eli watched the scene play out and felt herself start to get a little hungry. She licked her lips as she felt the ones between her legs moisten. 

Oh fuck, if I don’t get some action soon...

“Jake!” Eli practically shouted as she turned and got on her paws and knees, presenting her rear to the coyote. “I swear if I'm not moaning like her in the next 30 seconds…” 

Both Jake and Luke laughed at the small bunny's demands. Jake took the hint and quickly stripped his pants away, revealing a now erect coyote member. Eli licked her lips at the familiar sight. 

Oh I missed-

She couldnt even finish her thought as Jake grabbed her supple rear and slid his cock into her soaked entrance. During their first time together Jake had been gentle and caring. The larger predator not wanting to do anything that may hurt the small doe. Now though he knew what Eli could take and planned on giving it to her. 

After the first few inches Eli lost the feeling in her arms and fell forward, her head tilted to the side as her tongue hung out from her mouth. 

“Ahhhhhhhh...I missed you.” 

“You talking to me or…?” Jake began playfully. 

“We both know who I am talking to,” Eli shot back. 

Natasha laughed this time before gritting her teeth. 

“Fuck Luke, did I run over a member of your family or something?” the raccoon asked as she buried her paws in the couch cushions. 

From the way Luke was punishing the smaller mammal’s body you would think he had a vendetta against her. Not that she minded. Natasha had been without sex for so long she would gladly take as much as the wolf would give her. She also didn’t want to admit it but she loved the abuse. 

Eli meanwhile slowly let her eyes flutter shut. Jake wasn’t exactly destroying her body the way Luke was with Natasha. The coyote was still going the gentle route, but that didn’t stop Eli from feeling so very wonderful as more of the coyote invaded her welcoming body.

Oh my gosh….if he hadn't left the academy we could have done this every night!

“Mmmm…been missing this,” Jake chuckled as he reached the end of his cock which was now stuffed inside the doe’s body. 

“Missed it too,” Eli admitted as she flicked her tail. 

“Oh gosh, I forgot about the tail!” Jake groaned as he reached up and gave it a slight tug. This caused Eli to suddenly sit up on her paws and knees, the feeling of her rear played with like this was wonderful to the bunny. 

“You gonna just play with my tail or are you gonna make me scream like Natasha?” 

“I'm not screaming right…oh no...” Natasha began but froze as she looked up at Luke who let out a low growl and gave the raccoon on her back a toothy grin. “Oh my gosh, I am so glad I don’t have to work tomorrow…”

That was all she managed to say before the wolf went on the attack once more. The smaller pred on the couch before him letting out squeaks and yelps of pleasure. 

Eli felt her own arousal suddenly shoot up as she listened to her friend beg for both mercy and more ravaging at the same time. Jake did his own part of course, gently bumping his hips against Eli’s rear would cause her to move forward slightly only to have the bunny try to slide back towards her current mate, her body filling up with both pleasure and the coyote's erect member.

“Mmmm…so good,” Eli let out in a soft moan. Her eyes popping open whenever Jake tugged at her tail, the canine showing off his preferences. The doe chanced another glance at the other couples. To her surprise she managed to catch a rather amusing finish from Ma’s little show. The zebra letting out a loud grunt as he slammed wildly into the canine. He reached down and pulled the painted rear closer to his own body and in one last strong attack he shuddered and threw back his head. Ma’s eyes widened and she let out a muffled moan as her whole body began to shake. A few seconds later a small amount of white liquid could be seen dripping from her behind, a look of pure satisfaction on the zebra’s face as the painted dog let out a soft purr as her own orgasam rocked her body. The antelope who had joined in let out a series of moans, signaling he wasn’t far behind his friends. After a short while Ma’s tongue had done enough to get the antelope to his own finish. The large mammal let out a soft moan as he grabbed the sides of Ma’s head, his hooves digging into her paws as she slowly closed her eyes and accepted the seed that began to pump into her mouth and flow down her throat. It didn’t take long for her to be overhwlemed however and soon some cum oozed from her lips.

Ma sure works fast.

“Yes, yes, yes,” came the cries of pleasure from the other couple who had thrown inhibition to the wind. The cheetah was now riding her gazelle partner like a wild animal as she groped at her own chest. Her head was thrown back as she looked up at the ceiling. The gazelle underneath the predator had a look of pleasure filled disbelief as to his luck. He reached up and grabbed the felines hips and did his best to pull her down onto his own cock. It seemed to work as the cheetah let out a surprised grunt and fell forward, her paws landing on the antelope's chest. 

Eli’s attention was brought back to her own session however, as Jake began to pick up the speed. Try as she might, Eli couldn’t help but let her mouth fall open as a series of gasps and moans escaped her lips. Her legs started to twitch and she felt a thump coming on. Jake must have realized this and grabbed her ankle to hold her steady. Eli didn’t know what turned her on more: the fact that Jake had taken control or that he knew her body so well that he could pick up on these signs. 

“Jake…ah, ah, ah….why did you have to leave the academy?” Eli whined playfully as her ears went limp and fell to her back. “Oh fuck, I missed you...” 

“Me or my cock?” Jake asked in a husky voice. 

“BOTH!” Eli shouted as the coyote dick deep inside her found one of her sweet spots and sent pleasure coursing through her. 

“Luke…I…can't…take…much….more…” Natasha let out in a series of shudders as she held on for dear life. The wolf going at what could best be described as full savage on the small raccoon. 

“Good, because I think I am ready to knot you,” Luke muttered as he began to slow his rhythm. This didn’t stop Natasha from gasping as the wolf simply thrusted himself against her in a deep and sensual manner. 

“Wait, knot?!” Natasha blurted out as her eyes bulged. “Wait, Luke…..no, no, no…I don’t know…” 

Luke however could tell that while Natasha was hesitant, she didn’t fight or try to get free. She instead sat up on her elbows to look between her legs. Her eyes said it all. 

Do it!

Eli had to use all of her strength to turn her head and keep her eyes open, Jake refusing to let up. The bunny however wanted to see just how well her confident friend would handle being knotted by such a large mammal. 

Luke began to grow more and more savage in the way he threw himself into the small black and gray furred mammal. Natasha wanted to try and watch, but soon her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back. 

“Please do it…please knot me…” she whispered as she kneeded her own breasts and closed her eyes. She sounded as if she was in a trance, a trance of pure pleasure as the wolf gave off the signs his attacks would be ending soon. 

“So close…” Luke grunted. 

“Do it, Luke,” Eli egged the wolf on. “Knot her like you did me.” 

“Wait, what?!” Jake asked as he looked over at the wolf who gave the other canine a somewhat nervous but smug grin. 

“Oh, you are in trouble now!” Jake declared. 

Eli was suddenly nervous that she had hurt Jake somehow. Maybe he would want to stop and talk about it. He had every right to-

Jake grabbed onto the tips of Eli’s ears and gave them a gentle yank as he moved just a little closer to the couch. He grabbed Eli’s waist with his other paw and then began to pull the bunny back harder and harder. 

“Oh fuck!” Eli let out. If this was her punishment then she wanted to be punished more often. 

She felt an orgasam tear through her tiny body only to have the build up of another one start to form between her legs. 

He is gonna break me. Oh my gosh, Jake is gonna break me!

Luke let out a low growl which caused both Eli and Jake to stop. The pair looking over at Natasha and Luke. They didn’t look over in fear though. Both of them simply wanting to watch what they knew was about to happen. Eli watched, her tongue flicking over her lips as a swollen mass at the base of Luke’s cock pressed against Natasha only to be forced in by a final thrust. The small raccoon having enjoyed this experience with her friend spread her legs wider, knowing what the wolf needed to do as she felt the wolf tie himself inside of her, awaiting what she knew his body needed to do to hers.

Eli didn’t know if she was amused or aroused as she watched Natasha arch her back and let out a gasp of pleasure. It didn’t stop there though. Every other second the raccoon would repeat the action. Eli realized Natasha was reacting to the wolf towering over her, filling her with his seed. 

“Ah…Luke…AH…yes….Ah…more...” the raccoon moaned as she slowly closed her eyes and let out a pleased sigh. 

Luke meanwhile was holding onto Natasha’s hips as he arched his back, gritting his teeth as his body did what it had been trained to do when mating. His swollen mass kept them locked in place as he filled his mate with his seed. With every throb his cock would release more liquid into her, causing the raccon to gasp in pleasure. Luke remained still and let out a pleased growl as he kept Natasha close to his body. She had no intention of trying to get away though, and looked quiet content laying on her back and letting Luke do what he needed to do deep inside of her body. Even with the seal from his knot, a little bit of white liquid began to drip out of Natasha’s folds. Thanks to Luke’s size however, a pleasurable pressure formed as most of his warm seed was held inside of her. The raccoon and wolf holding still as Luke continued to cum inside of his friend.

Eli studied her friend for a second or two, the urge to climb up and embrace her crossed her mind but only for a second. Jake had suddenly returned to her main focus as the coyote shoved himself deep inside the doe’s small body. 

“Oh fuck…” Eli let out again as she fell forward on the couch, her rear remaining up in the air, accepting Jake and giving him the occasional tail flick. 

“Her turn…” came a soft voice next to Eli. The bunny turned her head to look over at Natasha who had a glazed look in her eyes. Natasha wasn’t looking at Eli though and instead was looking up at Jake. 

“What's that?” 

“Break her…” Natasha teased as she stuck out her tongue only to wince as Luke adjusted himself slightly, an obvious look of pleasure on her face. 

“Ya think I should?” Jake asked with an evil grin as he took in Natasha who was more than happy to wink back up at the cotoye currently mounted behind Eli. 

“Wait! Don’t I get a say in this?” Eli asked playfully as she looked from friend to the friend.

Natasha smirked at Eli and shook her head. 

“Oh no…” Eli said as she braced herself. Her ears went up but instantly fell down against the back of her head as Jake began what Eli could have sworn was some kind of vendetta against her. She arched her back slightly and threw her head back as she felt her insides moved about by the invading coyote. Just when he would pull out and she had a moment of respite her whole body would shake as Jake pushed himself forcefully back into the small bunny, who could do nothing except sit on her paws and knees and take it. 

“Go, Jake, go!” chanted a few of their friends who had been watching the scene play out. 

“Go, go, go,” Natasha began to say in sync with every thrust that was thrown at Eli. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” Eli let out as she felt something snap inside her, a climactic wave washed over her. She knew she was soaking Jake’s member with her own juices which made him go at her slightly harder since he could slide into her a little more easily. 

“Eli…Ngh…” Jake grunted. Both of them were obviously enjoying themselves as everyone continued to watch. 

While Eli’s eyes were closed she could feel everyone watching them. It was hard not to. Between the moans from the bunny, the grunts from the coyote, and the rythmic slapping noise coming from between them it was all hard to ignore the mating pair. 

“Go, go, go,” their friends continued to chant as Jake kept up the pace, making sure that if he moved out of Eli she didn’t remain empty for long. 

“Ungh,” Eli managed to groan as her mouth hung open. She dug her paws into the couch as she wiggled her rear backwards. Every time Jake tried to slide a little out of her was almost too much for Eli whose body now demanded to be filled. “Deep…keep…it…deep.”

“Eli, I…” was all Jake managed to say before a familiar, yet oh so satisfying thing occurred behind the bunny. She could feel part of Jake expand suddenly. 

The coyote's instincts, however, took over. He thrusted himself inside of Eli as his knot swelled up with liquid. She felt a warm fluid invade her insides. 

“Oh Jake…thank you…” Eli moaned as she hung her head. 

Every pump of liquid was just so wonderful to the doe she couldn’t help but quiver. Her arms went numb and she fell forward. To her surprise Jake filled her up rather quickly. So quickly that she could feel some of his warm seed spill out of her small entrance. It didn’t stop for some time.

“Wow…Jake…” Natasha gasped as she watched the scene play out. Had Eli been able to look at her own supple rear, she would have seen liquid dripping from her in a steady stream. “How much you got?”

“It's been a while…” Jake groaned as he held onto Eli’s rear and kept her close. 

“How long?” Natasha asked, her curious tone hiding something in the words. 

Jake gave Eli a pat on the rear which made the doe giggle. 

“Awww, Jake…” the doe teased but winced when she felt more of the coyote pump into her already full insides. 

“So just a bunny chaser then?” Natasha asked from her spot on the couch. 

While the tone went right over Jake’s head, Eli picked up where the raccoon was going. The doe opened her eyes and smiled at her friend who gave off a light blush and mouthed the word “what?”. 

“Nope, but who am I to turn down something so…” 

“Use the c-word and I end you,” Eli grumbled from her spot on the couch.

After some light laughter and banter from the knotted pairs, both the canines' swelling went down. When the large predators pulled from their mates, it was like pulling a cork from a bottle. The flood gates opened up. Both the ladies on the couch let out sighs of pleasure as they took some pride in the puddle of white liquid that formed beneath as they spread their lips. 

“I would hate to be house keeping tomorrow,” Luke chuckled as he watched Natasha's body drain of his seed which began to pool on the couch.

“Well, since we already messed up the couch…” Eli said with a wicked smirk as she nodded over at Natasha whose eyes widened. The mammal looked back at the canines towering over them, their slick members still erect. She then looked back at Eli and nodded quickly. 

While the graduates continued to enjoy their night causing all sorts of trouble in the hotel suite, another couple shared their own fun moment back in Zootopia. 

Nick and Judy's apartment was rather spacious. Thanks to Nick’s past career the two had been able to put enough money for them to move into a modern apartment, which was a bit of an upgrade from the hole in the wall Judy had been used to for so long. 

The couple wwere currently enjoying one another’s company on the large bed which had originally been designed for a larger mammal. The fox and bunny couple were currently occupying the center of the bed. A series of files were spread out across the bed. While Nick had no trouble turning off work mode, his mate was a different story. The bunny would regularly bring cases home from work to go over, or maybe reports from other officers, one time she had even brought some evidence from a case to examine. 

Nick had grown used to this behavior and even enjoyed it. Judy would look so adorable as her nose wiggled or the way her eyebrows scrunched together when she tried to put two and two together on a report. He also enjoyed it because he had fun distracting her and being a general nuisance. 

Judy was currently straddling the fox’s lap making a series of steady rocking motions as she rode up and down on the fox cock currently penetrating her insides in ways she couldn’t help but squeak. She was completely naked, which made it even more anusing when she lifted a small blue file and opened it up to examine its contents.

Nick waited to see those brilliant purple eyes of hers slowly go across the pages inside the file. Knowing she was deep in thought, Nick took the opportunity to reach up and grasp the bunny's waist and pull her down hard onto his lap. Those beautiful purple eyes of hers bulged and she nearly fell forward as a spike of pleasure shot through her. 

“Nick!” Judy spat out in surprise as she closed her eyes and let the files fall from her paws. 

“Sorry, you looked like you needed a distraction,” the fox teased from beneath her on the bed. 

Just rolled her eyes but smirked none the less down at the tod currently between her legs. She had to admit even when he was annoying he was still rather handsome. 

Relenting to not getting any work done till her fox was satisfied, she put her paws on the fox’s stomach and began to bring herself up and down on his erect member. Each time she could feel her slit expand and cover her mates cock with her juices. She let out the occasional pant as she just enjoyed the moment. 

Sure she liked getting wild and crazy sometimes. Now however, she wanted to just enjoy a little peace and quiet as she shared the sensual moment with her partner. 

After a minute or two of just moans and squeaks Judy finally opened her eyes and looked down at Nick who smiled up at her. 

“Have to say you sure know how to write a speech there, Slick,” Judy teased, referencing the moving speech the fox had made at the academy earlier that day. 

“Stole it off the internet,” Nick joked which caused Judy to laugh only to close her eyes and moan. “Course I wanted to make it special.”

“Mmm…you did.”

“For Eli,” Nick teased which caused Judy to open her eyes and blush. 

“Well, I think, umm..I...”

“You can’t fool this nose, Carrots,” Nick said as he prodded the black snout sitting at the end of his muzzle. “I could tell you were excited to see her.”

Judy blushed even harder as she looked down at Nick. 

“I think she will make a great officer,” Nick continued as he took a moment to reach up and run his paws over Judy’s chest. “Course I have a feeling you are focused on her in a different way.”

“I have no idea what your…” Judy began, but the look from the fox told her everything. “Ok, so maybe she is kind of adorable…”

“Has a nice rack, too,” Nick chimed in, his bluntness was actually calming to Judy. She had been worried about this talk with Nick. The fox however seemed interested in the black and russet colored doe the same way Judy seemed to be. “Mind you sending a bunny through the academy just so you can see what kind of fun she is is a bit much don’t ya think.”

“That’s not how it started…ah” Judy let out as Nick pumped upwards, causing the doe to fall forward on his chest. “It just...I don’t know. She seems really sweet and fun and I think…well, I don’t know.”

“Well according to the ZPA she is a real asset, so whatever happens I think she will be a good addition to the ZPD.”

“Smart fox,” Judy said playfully. 

The two continued with their nightly activities. Judy, as always, getting knotted by her fox which made her whole body shake. No matter how often she received such pleasure, it was always so special when it was with her fox. She couldn’t help but let out a pleased squeak when he finished. 

As the two caused the bed to shake, one of the files fell from the bed. A single picture slid from the file. It was a picture from a recent robbery scene. A series of robberies had recently occurred throughout the city. While the ZPD tried it’s best to find more and more clues, they only ever found the same thing at the crime scene: A crudly drawn lock with a smiley face on it, a pair of fangs sitting on the lips, with a pair of triangular ears jutting out of the lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue's A/N: Finally got to the graduation. Next Stop the ZPD.
> 
> Soildier: Hey, hope everyone is enjoying the fun and craziness our bun is going through. Next chapter is the ZPD and some classic Zootopia humor. 
> 
> But Blue and I thank all who have been supportive and reviewing, even if it's constructive feedback. Cya next chapter!


	5. Welcome to the ZPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli finally gets to see her reward for all her time at the ZPD, and perhaps learning a few things she didn't expect.

-Welcome to the ZPD?-

Eli's start at the ZPA was vastly different than Judy’s. Thanks to the gray bunny, so was Eli’s first day at the ZPD. There were no condescending stares. No back-pawed comments. In fact, everyone seemed rather eager to meet the bunny with black and red fur. 

Eli was barely able to make it into the main building before her fellow officers descended on her. All of them welcoming the doe and congratulating her on her high marks from the academy. 

As it turned out, Judy had been bragging to everyone about the new recruit. When Judy had seen Eli off on her first day of the Academy the senior officer returned to the ZPD and had been pushing about Eli. To the point everyone started to think Wilde may have to start looking for a new partner. Of course Judy squashed those rumors right away and reminded everyone that no one could replace Nick. When Bogo heard that he thought it had been some kind of challenge and had proceeded to suggest different ways to replace the annoying fox. Nick however took it all in stride and let the water buffalo continue, already planning a series of pranks to pull on the chief later that week. 

Eli had a heck of a time making her way through the main entrance atrium to the ZPD. Her paw had grown sore from all the greetings from her fellow officers. She was however more than happy to make new friends, knowing full well it was important to make a good impression on the rest of the department. 

When it came to meeting Clawhauser, Eli was greeted like an old friend. The two having met during one of her and Judy’s many video chats.

“Well, well, well,” the flabby cheetah gushed happily as he leaned over his desk and smiled down at Eli who couldn’t help but puff out her chest proudly. “If it isn’t Officer Leaps, looking sharp, bun bun.” 

Eli giggled at the cheetah's words and struck a pose, complete with a wink towards the larger mammal. Clawhauser squealed happily, causing some crumbs to fall from his uniform. 

“Thanks, Officer Claw-“ 

“None of that,” the cheetah said firmly, but the smile on his lips gave a warmness. “It's Benjamin. Or Benny.”

“Well Benny, it’s Eli or L to you,” the bunny said as she cocked her head and smiled. 

“I can’t tell you how excited Judy has been about all this. I mean she was adorable before, but now…she has been jumping around counting the days I think.”

Eli giggled nervously and blushed. “Speaking of which…you wouldn’t happen to know where she is. She mentioned she wanted to see me today.”

“Well you know how Judy can be, lots of projects and all. For now best report to the bullpen. Would hate to have Judy come and get me for making you late for the briefing on your first day.”

The cheetah had a point. The last thing Eli needed was to be late for her first day. Sure many of the officers had been pleasant when first meeting Eli, that didn’t mean she wasn’t being held to a certain standard. If anything, Eli felt a little pressure. With Judy setting the standard so very high it would take a lot of focus from the black and orange bunny to meet that bar.

Eli hurried through the halls of the ZPD and made it to the bullpen with minutes to spare. Some of the mammals in the room she had already met in the atrium. Others gave her friendly greetings or nods as she passed. Those who didn’t were simply busy gossiping or partaking in a morning arm wrestling match.

Sudden memories from her first day of school came washing over the doe when she tried to figure out where to sit. She wanted to make the right impression, but at the same time didn’t want to come off across as a kiss ass. Was the front row too much? What if those seats are taken? The back row? No, she wouldn’t be able to see. 

“Hey, Two-Tone,” came a smug comment from the front. 

Eli’s ears went up, she recognized that smugness. 

Nick was leaning in his seat so he could see down the row. He gave the bunny a wink and nodded her over in his direction. Eli let out a silent sigh of relief. 

Thank goodness for that fox.

Eli hurried over but stopped when she saw the seat on the other side of the fox was taken by a rhino currently in a discussion with a wolf. 

Ok, wait..am I supposed to sit on his lap or something?

Nick smiled down at Eli and scooted to the side, making room for her on the seat. Eli’s eyes brightened and she leapt up, landing next to the fox. 

“Judy is gonna be busy today, so thought she wouldn’t mind sharing her seat,” Nick said with a wink. 

“Well, isn’t that nice of her.”

“Annnnd?”

“When's the briefing start?”

Nick rolled his eyes but smirked none the less. 

“Well, when you see a giant buffalo who looks like smiling is a sin of some kind then you will know.”

Right on cue a hippo at the front with servant stripes on his uniform cleared his throat. 

“Attention!”

Eli stood up in her chair and did her best to make herself look presentable. At first she was standing straight but the sudden shake of the table in front of her made the small doe jump. As one, all the officers in the bullpen began to pound on their tables and make grunting noises. 

A pair of wide orange eyes scanned the room as she realized the officers were all chanting for some reason. A door at the side of the room suddenly burst open and a stern looking water buffalo barged in. His movements seemed to be timed perfectly with the chants that filled the small room. 

“Alright, that’s enough! Shut it!” Chief Bogo shouted. 

The room fell silent but Eli noticed how her superiors lips curled slightly. 

Well, that’s one way to start a brief. 

“Alright, we have a few things on the docket today,” Bogo began as he put on a pair of reading glasses which did nothing to deter the mammals intimidating presence. “First off, we have a new officer from the ZPA joining us today that I should probably introduce, but I won’t because I don’t care.”

Eli tilted her head slightly, but the chuckle coming from her fellow officers told her this was part of a kind of initiation. She had a feeling she would face something like this, especially when joining such a tight knit group. 

“Which is why I will introduce her,” Nick said as he stood up in his seat. 

“Wilde!” Bogo barked. 

“Everyone meet, Two-Tone!” Nick began. 

“Wilde, sit down or it’s parking duty for a week.”

“She likes long walks on the beach and dancing in the rain,” Nick continued, unfazed by his superior's threat. 

“Wilde, sit down or I inform Hopps!”

That did it. Nick fell oddly silent as his eyes went wide. He sat down in his chair as if nothing had happened and looked straight ahead. 

Everyone in the room roared with laughter at Nick’s sudden change. Bogo however looked around the room. 

“Anyone else wanting to hear from Hopps?”

Everyone fell silent and Bogo smirked. 

“I like this, should have promoted her sooner,” the chief muttered to himself. Thanks to Eli’s large ears though, she managed to hear the chief's words and it caused her to chuckle. 

“Alright, assignments!”

Eli was at the edge of her seat for the majority of the briefing as assignments were pawed out by the chief. Nick looked over the bunny and couldn’t help but chuckle. He placed a gentle paw on the doe's shoulder which caused her to look back at the fox. With a shake of the head from Nick, Eli couldn’t help but feel somewhat let down. 

What? No assignments?!

“Leaps!” Bogo barked from the front of the room. 

Eli nearly jumped out of her seat as she turned to look at the large water buffalo at the podium. 

“Report to Hopps' office for your assignment. She requested you join her unit specifically, and the last thing I need is to get into an argument with her, only to have her go around my back and cause a city wide panic!” 

“That only happened once, Chief,” Nick pointed out. 

“Wilde! Report to Hopps as well, so I can have her have a word with you about briefing etiquette!” 

There was a collective “oooh” from the officers still in the bull pen. 

“Someone is in trouble,” said a lion as Nick and Eli strolled down the aisle towards the main door. 

“If I knew that’s what it took to get kicked out of briefing I would have said something sooner,” Nick teased as he and Eli entered the hallway just outside the briefing area. “Alright, Two-Tone, lets get you up to Judy’s office so she can give ya a proper greeting.” 

“Judy has an office?” Eli asked excitedly, trying her best not to bounce as they strolled through the hallways. 

“Oh yeah, came with the promotion.” 

“Promotion?” 

“You’ll see,” Nick said with a sly smile followed by a wink that made Eli’s knees go weak. 

I can see why you two are mates, gosh that smile…wonder if Judy shares?

Judy’s office was on the third floor of the ZPD building. She was actually right down the hall from Bogo’s office. Nick made a comment that the chief had been trying to get an office for Judy close by to his own so she would stop blowing up his phone with messages. Turns out the plan back fired as Judy would not just barge into the chief's office with work she needed signed off on or questions about cases she wanted to commandeer. 

“So what is Judy in charge of anyways?” Eli asked as the pair reached the office of the gray bun in uniform. 

Nick simply nodded at the door. Eli looked up with her bright orange eyes and read the name card that had been placed in the slot next to the door.

Judy Hopps  
Special Projects and Operations. 

“It's pretty much the title of someone who sticks her cute little nose into every other unit and offers help. Mind you most of them don’t really mind since she has saved their collective tails on more than one occasion.” 

Nick reached up and grabbed the handle to the door. It took a little effort but the fox managed to get the large door open and held a paw out for Eli to go first. 

Eli poked her head into the office first and beamed as she saw Judy behind a large desk, the doe reading a few reports that were laid out on her desk. 

“Um…Officer Hopps?” 

Judy’s ears twitched slightly and the gray bunny looked up from her work. Eli couldn’t help but let out a sigh at the beauty In blue. Nick was handsome, that was for sure. His looks however paled compared to just how lovely Judy was. Her bright purples eyes just seemed to make the world a better place, that sweet smile was a work of art, and that body. Well, Eli had seen first paw at what Judy had hidden under that uniform, but she had to admit the gray doe looked just as sexy rocking her ZPD uniform. 

“Eli!” Judy exclaimed as she leapt over the desk. “Come in!” 

Eli and Nick entered the office and to Eli’s surprise she was immediately wrapped up in a hug. She had been worried that when she got to the ZPD that her relationship with Judy would change. Far from it, the bunny seemed just as bubbly with her as she had been during the other times they had been face to face. Eli closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Judy’s waist and squeezed her friend close. When they parted Judy remained close to the new officer for a moment before taking another step back, her beautiful purple eyes going up and down Eli’s body. 

“Well, well, well, you sure look good in uniform,” Judy complimented. 

“I know, I know,” Nick said with a sly smile as he strolled past. “I try.”

Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“Just ignore him. He seems to think he is handsome,” Judy teased as she gave Eli a wink. 

“That explains the smugness,” Eli joined in which got her a laugh from Judy. 

“Well, if you think the smugness is bad wait till you hear the puns.” 

“Sitting right here!” Nick shot from a chair in front of Judy’s desk that the fox had decided to occupy. 

Judy rolled her eyes as she turned back to her fox and stuck her tongue out. It was at that moment Eli saw them. A pair of gold bars on the collar of Judy’s uniform. 

“So it's Lieutenant Hopps now?” Eli asked with a smirk. 

Judy’s ears went up and she turned to look back at Eli. 

“Oh yea…happened a little while ago.”

“Why didn’t you say anything, ma’am?” Eli asked standing up a little straighter. 

Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Because of stuff like that. No ma’am around me, ok? It's Judy!” 

“Yeah or Carrots,” Nick chimed in. 

“Oh no, for you it's Lieutenant Carrots!” Judy teased. 

“Only in the bedroom.” 

Eli watched with glee as Judy put her paws to her mouth. 

“Officer Wilde!” the smaller doe barked.

“That’s Sergeant Wilde,” Nick pointed out with a wink.

“Wait….Sergeant?” Eli asked.

“Only if you take the time to put your stripe on,” Judy pointed out as she strolled over to the fox. She grabbed one of his sleeves and began to press down on the fabric on the fox’s arm. “See this spot right here…that’s where the patch goes.”

“I’ll get to it eventually,” Nick groaned. 

“Get to writing you up for not being in proper uniform eventually, too.”

“I would like to see you-“ Nick began but fell silent as Judy reached for a pen she kept on her belt and gave it a quick click. “I’ll put them on later.” 

Judy chuckled and looked back at Eli and gave the bunny a wink that made the other doe blush. The way Judy’s body looked in that uniform made Eli want to see her out of it. She however shook those thoughts from her mind. 

Judy was her friend and superior. She was also very loyal to Nick. Many of their late night conversations had made that clear. The way she spoke about the fox told Eli that their bond was strong and that nothing would come between them romantically. 

Wouldn’t mind being between them physically. No, bad Eli!

“Why don’t you have a seat so we can go over some stuff before you two head out,” Judy said as she hopped back over her desk and took a seat, nodding to the seat in front of her. Eli followed as instructed, still somewhat nervous being the lowest rank in the room. Judy however made Eli feel right at home. There was no formality here, and from how Judy and Nick acted Eli felt she was simply sitting with friends and not inside the ZPD with two superiors. 

They spent the first few minutes chatting about Eli’s time at the academy. Asking her what she enjoyed about it. Where her fellow cadets ended up. Nick piping in and asking if she had an academy hook up. 

Eli’s ears went up as she turned to look at Nick who had a stack of sticky notes tossed at him by Judy. 

“I may have had some fun with a few of my fellow cadets.” 

“A few?” Nick asked as a sly smirk crossed his lips. “Well, well, well look at you, Two-Tone. Sounds like you know how to bring the party.” 

“What about you?” Eli asked with her smugness. 

Nick looked over at Judy who began to blush under the fox’s gaze. 

“Let's just say I had my eyes on a certain someone and behaved while at the ZPA so I could see her again.”

Even Eli had to admit that was pretty smooth of Nick and watched as the fox and bunny pair exchanged romantic filled glances. 

After spending sometime going over the academy, they got down to Eli’s new role in the department. Judy explained that as a new recruit she still had to take part in some field training with an FTO. After that she would be tasked with patrol work for a little while before being assigned to a particular squad. Then if she wanted to join a specialty unit she could apply. The whole thing had Eli reeling and it must have shown on the doe’s face as Judy let out a sigh and smiled. 

“Listen, it's actually really easy. Just show up and complete the tasks assigned and you will be through your field training in no time.”

“Any idea who my FTO will be?” Eli asked with some hesitation. 

Nick raised a casual paw and winked at Eli who was slightly confused. 

“Wait…but I thought you two were partners,” Eli pointed out. 

“Judy doesn’t mind sharing,” Nick said. If Eli didn’t know any better, it sounded like the fox had a hidden meaning.

“Well, since my promotion I have been kind of bogged down with work here. Takes a lot to coordinate some of these projects that had been placed on my desk,” Judy explained. “Plus, I need someone to keep Nick out of trouble. So don’t so much see it as field training as-“

“Don’t you say it, Carrots.” 

“Fox sitting.” 

Judy had been right about a lot. Field training with Nick was actually a lot of fun. They had first taken a detailed tour of the ZPD. Nick introducing the bunny to her fellow officers and some of the administrative staff. From there they checked out a patrol vehicle and Nick showed Eli some of the basics when it came to equipment checks and vehicle inspections. 

Eli had to admit that though Nick didn’t act serious and was very casual, he was actually an amazing instructor. The way he explained things were clear and informative. Even though Eli was having a ton of information thrown at her, she understood the information and rarely needed Nick to repeat himself. 

When it came to their actual patrol during the day they mostly stuck to the Central District. They did, however, take a quick detour into Sahara Square where Nick treated his rookie to lunch at a small wrap place. They ate on the hood of their squad car. Eli showing how right at home she could be as she took a seat on the hood and nibbled at her wrap. A few citizens would pass by, most of them sending a greeting to Nick who waved back. A pawful came up to chat with the fox. If Eli didn’t know any better the fox must have known half the city. Nick always made a point of introducing Eli to everyone who stopped and chatted. He would tell them how she was the newest member to the ZPD, of course he would then go off and say some kind of flattering comment that made the doe blush. Eli wondered if Nick did this to Judy as well. 

Its like he wants to embarrass me…and I can see why Judy finds him so charismatic.

They even took part in a few traffic stops. Catching a few speeders and red light runners. Nick took the lead on the first few but soon handed it off to Eli to see how the doe handled things. The fox was amused at how casual and forgiving Eli was. He made a comment how she reminded him of himself when he first started. Judy however was always one to stick to the rules. If someone violated a law they would receive the proper ticket down to the letter. Nick liked to use his own discretion and told Eli to do the same. Not everyone needed a ticket. Just a firm talking to and a warning would do the trick most of the time, ending the interaction on a positive note for both parties. 

Before Eli realized it the day was coming to an end and the pair had made it through a whole shift already. Judy had been right, this would be a breeze. Especially if time flew as quick as it did. Eli did have a guilty thought cross her mind though. She had a feeling she enjoyed all of this because of her current partner Nick. She knew that Judy and Nick were an item and were still kind of partners. She did however wish she could work with Nick more often. 

Maybe Judy wouldn’t mind sharing him at work….or in the bedro- Bad Eli!

When they got back to the ZPD and clocked for the end of their shifts Eli asked if Judy was still in the building. Nick laughed and said the bunny was probably still in her office pouring over some work. Eli suggested they go see her and to her surprise Nick had to turn the offer down. explaining he had a hot date. Eli’s bright orange eyes going wide till the fox burst out laughing and explained it was with an old friend, and that yes, Judy knew about it. This put Eli’s mind at ease, happy to hear that the fox wasn’t cheating on Judy. She couldn’t bear to think about something like that. 

“Why don’t you go check in with her and tell her I’ll probably be home late, but will of course play with her fluffy tail when I get home.” 

The last bit made Eli giggle as a warm blush went over her cheeks. The doe had a skip in her step as she made her way through the halls of the ZPD. When she arrived at Judy’s office she knocked before slowly opening the door. 

There was an odd scampering noise and the sudden sound of papers being shuffled around. When Eli poked her head into the room she could have sworn she saw a small spotted tail flick at one of the sides of the desk before vanishing. Eli however just assumed it was her imagination but something in the room did feel odd. 

“Hey Judy, am I interrupting?” 

Judy looked a little flustered which was odd but the gray bunny shook her head and gave Eli an awkward smile. 

“No, not at…ah…not at all. How was your first day?” the doe asked, one of her eyes twitching for a moment. 

“It was a lot of fun!” Eli exclaimed as she came bounding into the office.

Eli couldn’t help herself and did a little twirl as she came into the office. Had she kept her eyes on Judy the whole time she would have seen the small gray bunny suddenly reach down under the desk and adjust herself. She bounced in her seat slightly. A small spotted paw slowly crawling up her body was quickly swatted away which caused someone to let out a muffled yelp. 

Eli tilted her head as her gaze fell back on Judy who attempted to put on an innocent smile. The black and russet colored bunny wasn’t fooled though. She had seen the same expression on her younger sisters when they had been caught sneaking back into the house after spending the evening with another bunny. 

“Everything okay, Judy?” Eli asked as she cocked a brow at her superior. 

“Peachy!” Judy said a little too loudly as she put her paws on the desk and beamed at her friend. “So Nick behaved himself?” 

“Oh yes,” Eli nodded quickly. “He was an amazing FTO and I learned a lot. Mainly where to get the best coffee in central, but also a few ZPD related things,” Eli said playfully as she gave Judy a wink. 

“That fox of mine I swear,” Judy chuckled as she rolled those beautiful purple eyes of hers. 

If Eli didn’t know any better she could have sworn she heard someone giggling but it was only Judy and her in the office. She brushed it off as she reached Judy’s desk then did something she was sure she wouldn’t be allowed to do anywhere else. She hopped up and sat on the edge of the desk and turned so she could look at Judy, she kicked her feet back and forth as she smiled down at the lovely gray doe. 

Judy’s beautiful purple eyes shimmered as she looked up at the newest member of the ZPD. 

Why does she look so nervous? Am I making her nervous?

“So get lots of paper work done?” Eli asked, not wanting there to be much silence between them. 

Judy put a paw under the desk and made an odd motion before looking around at all the folders on her desk. 

“Well, I do like to get things done.” 

More muffled noises before Judy’s paw went back underneath the desk, causing the sounds to suddenly stop. 

“Sadly, the work never seems to finish.” 

“Well, if it did we would be out of a job.” 

“If only the world didn’t need us,” Judy said with a sigh as she looked at all the paper work. 

“You look like you could use a drink,” Eli suggested. “I just finished my shift, would love to treat you to drinks. Least I could do for all you have done.” 

Judy blushed and waved her paw, “I just gave ya a little nudge is all.” 

Eli reached out and put a paw on top of Judy’s which was resting on the desk, “You did more than that, Judy. I can't thank you enough.” 

There was a sweet silence between the two bunnies as Judy smirked at Eli. 

“So how about it? Surely you know a good watering hole around here. And since Nick is apparently busy…” 

“I do know a few,” Judy chuckled. “Tell ya what. Why don’t you come around our place a little later and we can have some drinks and just sit. I think I could use a nice drink with a friend. I just need to finish up a few things here, then I am meeting someone for a quick visit. After that though you and I can just relax.” 

Eli’s ears raised up and she couldn’t help but wiggle with excitement. 

“It’s a date!” she exclaimed. 

With that Judy stood from her chair and shuffled slightly. Eli hopped off the desk which gave Judy a chance to reclip her duty belt which for some reason had been undone. The two bunnies then strolled back to the office door. Judy giving Eli a gentle pat on the back before bidding the younger doe a farewell. 

When the door was safely closed Judy looked at the floor and let out a relieved sigh before turning back to her desk which was now occupied. 

A slender looking ocelot in nothing but a pair of blue cargo shorts and a duty belt sat seductively on the desk, a knowing smirk on her lips. 

“So that’s the new girl Nick was talking about,” Erin said as she let her tail swish behind her. 

Judy stared at the lovely looking feline in front of her and bit her lower lip as she let out a low growl. 

“You almost got us busted, Erin!” Judy exclaimed as she put her paws on her hips and playfully glared at the feline on her desk. 

“Yeah, but that makes it so much more fun,” Erin said as she scrunched her nose. She then hopped off the desk and sauntered over to the doe by the door way. She put an arm around Judy’s waist and brought the bunny closer, leaning close to give the always affectionate bunny a kiss. 

Judy however had other plans and turned her head so Erin’s lips would press against her cheek instead, clearly shooting down the ocelot's advances. 

“Oh, that’s cold.” 

Judy simply smirked at Erin before giving the feline a playful wink. 

Eli had nearly made it out of the ZPD building, her thoughts going to later that evening. Wondering what she should wear to Judy’s place. If this was a casual meeting or whether Eli should dress for a night on the town with her idol. It was at that point Eli realized something, she didn’t know exactly where Judy lived. When she had moved to Zootopia, Judy and Nick had come round to help her settle into her modest apartment. She however had never actually visited Nick and Judy’s place. 

Before leaving the ZPD for the day Eli turned around and hurried back through the atrium, giving a casual farewell to some of the other officers on her shift who were all heading home for the night. Eli made her way up the stairwell, occasionally leaping up several steps in an attempt to reach the upper floors sooner. 

When Eli turned the corner that lead to Judy’s office she noticed a lovely looking ocelot standing in front of Judy’s office. The feline took a moment to adjust her parking officer uniform, clicking her duty belt back on and buttoning one of the lower buttons. Her ears flicked at the sound of Eli approaching and a smug smirk crossed her lips as she took notice of the doe.   
“Officer Eli?” 

“Yes ma’am, and you are?”

“Erin, parking enforcement,” the ocelot explained as she held out a paw which Eli took and gave a firm squeeze. 

“Did you have to run in and see the Lt?” Eli asked, making casual conversation, her eyes doing their best to remain straight forward but she coudnt help but let them wander over the lovely specimen before her. 

“Just finished….seeing her actually,” Erin said with a playful smirk. 

“Oh, well I just needed to pop in and ask her a quick question. It was nice meeting you,” Eli said as she stepped towards the door, Erin taking a step to make room for the doe. 

“Like wise, would love to chat sometime, maybe get to know each other.” The way Erin spoke made it sound like this was more than an offer to get coffee sometime. 

Erin’s ears twitch and she couldn’t help but look back at the ocelot who gave her a wink before strolling away. 

Later that evening Eli caught a Zuber from outside her apartment. She couldn’t help but leap over the last few steps that lead to her apartment building, her eagerness was obvious, the reason though was unclear. Eli decided it was because she was about to have a girls night with the bunny responsible for all the good things in her life. Like a best friend. Eli was giddy as her Zuber drove her through the city. The sights the metropolis offered, while wonderful, were only given a little attention by Eli who sent Judy a text. After discussing where Judy lived they made a general time to meet. Eli however was probably going to end up there super early. 

Hope Judy doesn’t mind.

When she arrived at Judy and Nick's apartment building she nearly jumped out of the Zuber. She waved a thanks to the armadillo drover who gave her a friendly nod before pulling away. 

Eli checked her phone, sad to notice there wasn’t a message from Judy yet. She decided to just head upstairs and knock on the door. Worst come to worst she could always relax on the couch while Judy got ready for their get together. 

When Eli finally reached the door to Judy and Nick’s apartment she had to stop herself from shaking with excitement. 

Geeze, what is with us today?

Eli couldn’t explain it but she could hardly wait for all this. As she reached to knock on the door she suddenly noticed something out of place. The door wasn’t actually closed…

It was only partially shut. The way her mother always used to do back home. Bringing the door to a close but not fully shutting it. This used to drive her absolutely nuts. What was the point of doing that? 

Eli began to wonder what she should do. 

After putting her paw to the door and knocking she waited for a second. She reached for the door once more, this time knocking a little more firmly which caused the door to actually come out of the frame and open just a sliver. 

That’s when she heard it. Now that the door was slightly open she heard an odd thudding noise. Then there it was. 

“Ah! Stop!” 

It was Judy!

Eli’s eyes went wide. 

Judy is in trouble!

Eli pushed the door open and was about to hurry in when she remembered her training. When approaching a scene sometimes the situation was best handled quietly. She needed to know what she was walking in on before she could help Judy. Otherwise she herself could be caught up in something and be unable to help out and become a victim herself. 

The two toned bunny silently crept in. Though she needed to be silent it didn’t stop her from moving quickly through the rather nice apartment. Had Eli been given more time she might have appreciated the modern feel the apartment furnishings gave off. 

“Ungh!” 

I’m coming Judy!

Eli cursed herself, she had left her service weapon back at her place. Having figured she wouldn’t need it at Judy’s apartment. That didn’t stop her though. She had to make sure everything was ok. 

Eli managed to sneak into the living room area. She could tell there was a struggle of some kind going on nearby from the sounds coming from the other side of the couch. Eli’s ears raised up as she tried to figure out what she was listening too when she finally heard it. 

“Right there, keep going…yes…yes…” 

Oh my gosh….they’re fucking….

Eli felt a warm blush form on her cheeks and go up the inside of her ears as she realized what she must have just walked in on. This was after all Nick and Judy’s apartment. They must have been having a little fun before Nick left for his night on the town. 

That must have also been the reason Judy hadn’t answered any of Eli’s texts. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” Judy panted from the other side of the couch. 

Eli suddenly realized there was something off about what she heard. While Judy’s passion filled moans echoed in the apartment, there was something odd about Nick’s grunts. 

“Ungh….like that?” a male's voice asked. 

A male’s voice which wasn’t Nick’s. 

Eli couldn’t believe it. Someone else was in the apartment and it wasn’t Nick. This couldn’t be true. Her ears must be playing tricks on her. Eli had to be sure of what she heard. She took a gulp of air before slowly getting on all fours and crawling to the other end of the couch. She lowered her ears, not wanting them to give her away. A pair of bright orange eyes peaked around the corner of the couch and suddenly widened at the sight they witnessed. 

Judy was on the floor before the couch looking towards the other wall. Her head buried into the rug, her paws grabbing tufts of the fabric as her elbows were buckled next to her sides. The reason for this was the large painted dog towering behind Judy. One of his large painted paws on the back of Judy’s head, pushing her into the floor. The other was on the bunny’s rear, squeezing the doe’s supple rump. The canine was facing away from the couch just like Judy which meant he hadn't noticed Eli. 

What the hell?! Who is that?!

Eli felt her lip quiver as she tried to process all this. Was this a home invasion?

“Don’t stop, D!” Judy ordered. 

So home invasion was out the window. Was this some kind of blackmail thing by the canine?

“Whatever you say Lt.” 

Once again one of Eli’s theories was shot down. 

Then what the hell was going on and why did Eli enjoy watching it so much? 

The black and orange bunny huddled close to the couch as she watched the scene play out and that’s when she started to notice things. This wasn’t just some kind of quickie. There was something between these two mammals before her. 

The way the painted dog threw himself into Judy wasn’t just some wild one night stand thing. He seemed to be wanting to give her pleasure. Pleasure that the bunny was obviously feeling as she writhed on the floor. The occasional squeak escaping her body. 

“Fuck...like that…oh, I needed this!”

Judy!!!

“I know the feeling,” the canine growled as he squeezed Judy’s rear, flicking her tail with one of his digits. 

Eli looked down and managed to catch a peak of the red rod being pushed into Judy’s body and her eyes twitched. She was used to canine anatomy by now, but watching another bunny being taken by a canine, like the painted dog, was quite the shock to Eli. 

A steady rhythm was shared between Judy and this mystery canine. As he slid into her, she would moan and push herself back to greet the invading canine. Occasionally, Judy’s ears would go up. Eli recognized it as a knee jerk reaction to having sex. Sometimes she noticed her own body would respond like this. 

Judy’s body was responding in more ways than just the occasional ear raise. Her tail would twitch on occasion. Her leg muscles would tighten. At one point Judy buried her face in the rug and began to let out a whine. 

She just climaxed! She just climaxed with another canine. 

Soon the painted dog began to give signs that he was getting close to his own finish. His thrusts growing more wild and with purpose. The slapping noise in the room becoming more frequent. 

Then it happened. 

The canine let go of Judy’s head and put both paws on her waist. Eli felt her own arousal fill her body as she knew exactly what was happening. The painted dog let out a growl as he pulled Judy’s rear closer to his body. Eli could see it all play out as Judy’s head suddenly went up and backwards. The doe shrieking in pleasure as she got on her paws and arched her back. If Eli had been looking at Judy’s face she knew there would most likely be an open mouth gasp as her eyes shut. 

“Ahhhhhh…..that's it…let it all out inside me…” 

That’s right…beg for it, Judy….oh my gosh, did I just think that?!

Judy’s body began to twitch and Eli could almost see every time the painted dog’s length throbbed as he spilt his seed into the smaller bunny. Judy responded with a soft moan and gasp as more of her body was filled up.

Eli unable to move as she watched the painted dog continue to hold the small bunny firmly against his hips, knowing Judy was now full with the thick and heavy fluid from the canine inside her. The canine's expression was of intense concentration as he focused on finishing until his body was drained of seed inside the bunny's body.

“Oh my gosh….I so needed that…” she mumbled as she let her arms give way. She fell on the floor and nuzzled into the carpet as she just let the pleasure wash over her body. 

Eli couldn’t help but let out a quivering sigh. Images of Judy nuzzling into her own fur popped into her mind. Those images soon replaced with thoughts of this painted dog doing to her what he had just done to Judy. 

The painted dog’s ears twitched at the sound of Eli’s sigh and he gripped Judy a little tighter. 

“You ok, D?” Judy asked as her ears went up. 

“I'm fine. Just didn’t know we would be putting on a show,” the painted dog growled as he turned his head at the corner of the couch. 

Eli tried to dart behind the couch but she couldn’t move fast enough since she had made herself comfortable while watching the other two mammals screw. 

“Oh cheese and crackers,” Judy blurted out as she tried to get up but winced, the painted canine was still stuck deep in her body. “El….Eli?”

Eli tried to think of what to say. Maybe she had a chance to sneak out of the apartment. She could pretend she was waiting outside. 

“I can see those cute ears of yours,” the painted dog said as he sat up a little straighter. 

Eli winced and let out a groan. 

So I guess a transfer is in my future after this...

“Hi, Judy…” Eli mumbled, still not moving from her hiding spot. 

“Oh jeez,” Judy groaned in embarrassment. “Ummm….I guess saying I don’t know who this dog is wouldn’t work?” 

“Oi!” the strange canine shot at Judy. 

“Would actually make things worse…” Eli said, her words shivering. “Does Nick…does he know about this?” 

Both Judy and the canine shared a laugh which was the last thing Eli thought she would hear. 

“I think you have some explaining to do there, Lt.” 

“Yeah, but I would rather explain it to Eli and not my couch’s armrest.” 

Eli heard some shuffling from around the couch and couldn’t help but peak around the corner. The canine and Judy were no longer on the floor. The couple having moved to the couch. Judy now sitting in the painted dog’s lap, his rod still deep inside her as his knot remained swollen inside just past her entrance. 

“Oddly enough, this wouldn’t be the most awkward way I have talked to someone,” Eli admitted as she stood up and looked at the mammals on the couch. 

“I think intros are in order,” Judy said before wincing as she adjusted on the canine's lap. 

“Eli,” Eli said as her confidence returned. She hopped up on the couch and took a seat next to the painted dog who held out a paw. 

“Delta,” the painted dog said. 

“Odd name.” 

“Odd way of not wandering into apartments and watching mammals screw.” 

“Oh, I like you,” Eli said with a wink. 

Judy put a paw on Delta’s chest and chuckled. 

“Easy now, he is spoken for.” 

“Thought you were too,” Eli pointed out, the disappointment in her voice was obvious. 

“Awkward…” Delta mumbled. 

“Eli, let me just explain, ok?” Judy said softly. 

“Explain? How about you explain to Nick?” 

Judy took a deep breath and was about to speak when an idea must have popped into her head. 

“Call him.”

“What?” 

“Call Nick.”

Eli’s eyes went wide. Why would Judy want that? For Nick to find out about this? How could Judy be so calm about it too? Did she not have a heart? 

Delta reached over to his own cellphone on a side table next to the couch.

Eli watched with a mix of horror and astonishment as Delta used his phone to call Nick. 

“She kick you out already?” Nick asked over the phone’s speaker. 

“Eli walked in on us,” Delta explained. 

There was a slight pause before the phone filled with laughter. 

“Oh my gosh, seriously? That is too rich.” 

“Got you on speaker, Slick,” Judy said with a smirk. 

“Hey Two-Tone, welcome to Zootopia. Where anyone can fuck anything.” 

“Nick, that is so crude!” came a female's voice that Eli suddenly recognized over the speaker. 

“Erin?” 

“Hey Eli, so tell me, was she making those cute squeaking noises?” 

“Hey! You can't use the c-word!” Judy snapped at the phone. 

“That’s not what you were saying earlier,” Erin shot back which caused Judy’s ears to drop, a light blush cover her cheeks. “Oh Erin…right there…your tongue….oh gosh, call me cute.” 

Judy scrambled and grabbed the phone out of Delta’s paws. 

“Ok, that’s enough embarrassment for me tonight,” Judy said into the phone. “You two don’t stay out too late! I need Nick rested for FTO tomorrow.”

Delta suddenly motioned to speak into the phone. "Hey Nick, where's my bubbly beauty?"

"In the bathroom taking the longest piss of her life after I dared her to drink a lion size energy drink," Nick chuckled. 

"NICK!" Judy scolded

“Whaaat?" Nick said, trying to sound innocent. "Oh! I was also planning to end it at our place actually, Carrots,” Nick suggested. “It's not Tundra Town, but I am sure we can still find reasons to stay warm.”

Judy bit her lower lip as she looked at the phone, her tail twitched slightly. 

Eli couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“You all…share?” Eli asked hesitantly as she eyed Judy and Delta. 

The painted dog smirked and nodded, “Kind of, I am only here for the bunny. Think Nick’s goal is to cover the whole mammal spectrum.

 

“Actually think that’s Judy’s goal,” Nick chimed in before Judy hit the button to end the call on the phone. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before looking back at Eli. 

“Ok, so guess I have some explaining to do.” 

“Yes you do, ma’am,” Eli said with a wicked grin. “And don’t leave out any of the more steamy details.” 

The tone in Eli’s voice must have calmed Judy’s nerves as she smiled at the new doe, her purple eyes filled with a kind of gratefulness. 

Judy explained, in detail, what Eli had walked in on. She started off with her relationship with Delta who couldn’t help but puff out his chest. Judy explained how this had all started after a few experiences with a certain friend. How she shared Nick and watched the two, and then later her friend started a relationship with Delta, bringing him into the mix. 

“Quite an addition,” Eli teased as she winked at Delta who chuckled. 

Delta’s swelling eventually went down and he managed to pull himself from Judy. Eli probably should have averted her eyes but she couldn’t help but look down as the canine’s slick rod slid out of Judy’s entrance. A trail of white liquid following it. Judy let out a moan during it all and grabbed Delta by the wrists for support as she was lifted off the canine. 

“Oh gosh…I love that part,” Judy mumbled. 

“Me too,” Eli teased as she eyed Judy’s mound which was covered in a mix of the bunny’s juices and Delta’s seed.

Her bright orange eyes didn’t just stay on Judy, however. Eli studied Delta’s caninehood with a kind of hunger. The painted dog’s member was covered in the same juices that were on Judy. How it throbbed on occasion had Eli shake with arousal. It took every ounce of her control not to lick her lips and ask if she could borrow the painted canine for her own little fun.

The painted dog excused himself and went to clean up. Returning a few minutes later to get dressed as Judy and Eli continued to talk. He brought a towel for Judy so she could cover up and clean up if she wanted. He then planted a gentle kiss on the doe’s cheek. He gave Eli a friendly wink and with that the painted dog bid farewell and left the apartment so Eli and Judy could continue to discuss things. 

“So…is this the whole ZPD?” Eli asked, worried how the question would come across. 

Judy chuckled and shook her head, “No, the whole ZPD is not going around screwing each other. In fact, you now know everyone Nick and I have been involved with. We keep it amongst close personal friends who just want a release.” 

Judy then explained that she was aware of a few other situations like theirs in other departments. She did however insist it wasn’t like she would just jump into bed with just anyone. She had to know them, had to share something with them, had to really care about them.

“Sleeping with Delta is so much fun. He carries with him so much passion and he obviously cares about me. Erin is playful and wants to make me laugh. Nick…well, Nick is my mate.”

“And how does he feel about this?” 

“Did you meet Erin? I mean…wouldn’t you want a deal like this?” Judy teased. 

Eli tilted her head and eyed Judy, biting her lower lip. 

“Is that an invite?” 

The whole time Judy had been explaining her swinging sex life she had been calm and confident. Now though she seemed flustered as she began to blush and look around the room wildly. 

“What? No…I mean it could be. But that’s not…a no…and not why I invited you here and…”

Eli quickly leaned over and planted a sweet little kiss on Judy’s cheek, the gray doe letting out a soft purr as she leaned against Eli’s lips. The action seemed to calm the flustered bunny who smiled happily back at Eli when she pulled away. 

“So, how about some drinks? Think I could use something strong after what I just saw.” 

“I think I can scrounge something up. Let me just get dressed.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that on my account.”

Both Eli and Judy shared a laugh before Judy hopped off the couch and grabbed Eli’s paw. She then led Eli back to the kitchen were a nicely stocked bar was waiting, Judy taking Eli’s advice and neglecting to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue A/N: As a reminder, this work (especially this chapter) is not canon with any of my main works except Sharing. This story is about L, which means to not ask why my OC characters aren't being given the spotlight.
> 
> For folks not enjoying the intensity of this story, I am sorry. My hands are tied on some of the material in here. If you do have an issue with it and wish to discuss it in a CONSTRUCTIVE manner then please message me. I am always up for discussing things. Shouting and debating not so much.
> 
> Soildier A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! We've now seen how S.O.F.T. has been connected to the present. Hope you all enjoyed the little cameo with Delta, but just be aware this story will focus on L and her hijinks.
> 
> Let us know what you think! Next chapter we'll see a couple friends of L get to make up for lost time. ;)


	6. Benefits of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El is finally given her first assignment. Having almost no information, she meets up with some old friends to see if they can help.

-Benefits of Friends-

Eli was excelling, it was just that simple. While she did have some trouble at the ZPA on occasion, she had hunkered down and proven herself as more than some bimbo bunny. Thanks to her hard work at the ZPA the bunny found herself fitting in nicely at the ZPD. 

She kept her reports up to date, she got along with all her coworkers. Heck, she had even earned Bogo’s respect after a briefing in the bullpen one day. Nick was in the process of using one of his famous one liners when the doe gave the fox a quick jab in the ribs, cutting Nick off from the punchline. 

“Leaps!” the water buffalo barked, the bunny worried she had gone too far. “Good work.” 

Nick feigned an injury at first but a sly wink towards Eli told her he was just playing around. 

Nick and Eli were also excelling as partners together. Each of them having grown close after learning about Nick and Judy’s lifestyle when it came to certain bedroom activities. Much to Judy’s elation, Eli was not only ok with it but she was somewhat curious about it as well. This had led to many more late night discussions which were normally interrupted by the fox making a joke on the video chat. 

Thanks to this revelation, Eli felt somewhat closer to the fox and bunny duo which led to a strong bond that formed between her and Nick. The pair handling call after call with ease. Nick seemed to be enjoying himself and would sometimes joke about how Eli was the more laid back version of Judy, especially since she would let Nick not only get away with certain hijinks on calls, but would sometimes join in which led to a few funny stories Judy would eagerly listen to during their late night calls. 

Even though Eli didn’t solve a big case in her first week like Judy had, she did prove herself a useful asset to the ZPD. So much so that during her second week she was invited to Judy’s office right after Bogo’s briefing. While the bunny had visited her mentor on many occasions, it was rare to be requested to go to Judy’s office at the very start of her shift. 

Eli reached the door to Judy’s office and gave a firm knock on the door with her paw. Seconds later she heard Judy inviting her in. Unlike last time, Judy wasn’t hiding someone under her desk. She was actually standing towards the side of the room where a series of opened boxes sat. Files were stacked on the floor and a rather annoyed looking Judy was busy flipping through some files. Eli couldn’t get over how quickly Judy would get to work. Most of the time they would arrive at the same time. Nick and Eli would head off to briefing while Judy would hurry to her office. Some of the higher ranks could be found in the break room getting a coffee or a snack before the start of the day, not Judy though, the bunny would prefer to just dive right in and get to work. 

When the door behind Eli clicked closed she took a few steps towards Judy, making sure to avoid a pile of files nearby. She then leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on the side of Judy’s cheek, her lips lingering as she felt the soft gray fur against her own. Judy didn’t look up from her filing right away but did lean into the kiss none the less. 

An agreement had been made between the two does. While at work they had to maintain a certain level of discretion. While one or two mammals at the ZPD were aware of this relationship, not everyone was, and it could cause some drama for the fox and bunny couple. Judy had set the ground rules when it came to certain interactions while in the ZPD building. Only to have Eli point out how odd it was that Erin had been exiting Judy’s office the other day with a pleased smirk on her lips. This had earned Eli a flick on the ear but a chuckle from Judy none the less. 

Eli had promised to be on her best behavior while at work and wouldn’t dare do anything to jeopardize anyones' relationship. Even though Eli wasn’t exactly involved with Judy, her intentions had been made perfectly clear over drinks. The black and russet colored bunny going into some flattering details of how she felt towards the gray bunny who had done so much for her. Judy had been more than flattered and had to wave her paws about to finally get Eli to stop. The two had discussed it and decided that maybe it would be okay to test the waters when it came to Eli joining this relationship that Judy shared. While to some it would look as if the fox and bunny would just jump into bed with whoever gave them a look, that wasn’t exactly the case here. They had to be emotionally attached to someone in order to share their bed. 

During one of their lunch breaks however, Nick had hinted that being emotionally connected really depended on the day of the week. Needless to say he had gotten in some serious trouble with Judy for that remark. Eli had to drag Judy off the smug looking tod as she berated him and tried to yank his tail. 

“Morning LT,” Eli whispered, which earned her an eye roll from Judy. 

Even though Judy had earned the rank she didn’t necessarily like being addressed by it. Most of the time she was quick to correct such things, but she knew Eli was probably just teasing. 

“Morning L,” Judy replied before putting a file under her arm and turning to the bunny who had just entered the office. Her eyes glanced to the door, ensuring it was closed before leaning over and planting a tender kiss on the other doe's cheek. Eli letting out a soft purr.

Eli leaned into the kiss to the point she nearly toppled over when Judy finally pulled away. The gray bunny let out a snort at Eli’s antics before nodding over to her desk. Eli skipped over to one of the chairs while Judy took a moment to hop around the other side of the desk. She set the file down and took in a deep breath. Eli suddenly became somewhat worried by the sudden change in Judy’s demeanor. It reminded Eli of times when she was brought to the principal’s office at school or whenever she had done something her parents hadn’t wanted her to do. 

“You’re being taken off patrol,” Judy said simply. 

Eli felt her world start to spin. She had messed up somehow. Big time, too. The black and red colored doe began to rack her brain as to what she had done. Sure there had been a few innocent pranks already involving Nick, but that couldn’t possibly be it. Had she gotten a citizen complaint? Did someone else on patrol not like her? 

Judy sat as a smirk crossed her lips. “As tempting as it is to watch you squirm, you aren’t being taken off patrol because you are in trouble. It’s because I need your help.” 

Eli’s ears raised up in curiosity as she processed Judy’s words. 

“Help?” the doe asked as she tilted her head sideways ever so slightly. 

She needs MY help? This is awesome! A chance to pay back for all she has done. 

“Ma’am, whatever it is I would be more than happy to offer my assistance,” Eli said firmly, sitting up a little straighter. 

The way Judy’s lips curled made Eli’s tail twitch but she did her best to contain herself, wanting to hear what tasks needed to be handled. 

Eli had assumed rather quickly that whatever Judy had in mind was going to be somewhat mundane or trivial. Instead, it was something vastly different. Judy reached over to the side of her wide computer monitor and turned it so Eli could take a look. On the screen was an odd symbol that had been drawn on what looked like a small business card. The image had been magnified so it filled the screen. The symbol was of a lock pick. Only it has cartoonish features like a smiley face with a pair of fangs. On top of the lock two pointed ears stood erect. Eli had to admit it was somewhat cute. 

“So let me fill you in on what we have here,” Judy began, her tone turning somewhat serious. “There have been a string of heists recently. No one has been hurt so it hasn’t made the news. Fortunately, enough of the items in question have so far been small in value on their own so the news hasn’t made the connection. We however have.” 

Judy pressed a key on her keyboard and another image appeared. Several more of the cards with the little lock appeared on the screen. Eli couldn’t help but smirk, each one representing a different crime scene or heist the ZPD had responded to. 

“Put them together and this crew has racked up quiet the collection,” Judy explained as she pressed another key. The image of a vase popped up next. An intricate series of images had been painted on the vase which Eli could only assume meant it was expensive. “They aren’t holding onto the items however. This was found at a rather private auction. Value is at roughly 20k.” 

Eli let out a low whistle, “I’m in the wrong kind of work apparently.” 

Judy rolled her eyes at the comment, “You have been spending too much time with a certain fox.” 

“Or maybe not enough?” Eli suggested with wink that caused Judy to snort. 

“Easy there, rookie,” Judy shot back but her true emotions were betrayed by the blush going up her ears. “Anyways. We have a string of heists with only this calling card to go on.”

“Why would they leave the card? I mean, do they want to get caught or something?” Eli asked, looking back at the screen at the vase. 

“Maybe it's some sick thrill they get or perhaps bragging rights. The ZNN hasn’t caught on yet, but trust me they will eventually, and when they do I guarantee this will fill their airtime for at least a week.” 

“So I am guessing you already have a map of the hits?” 

Judy smiled at her fellow bunny officer and nodded. With a few quick presses on the keyboard Judy brought up a map with a series of dots that spread throughout the city. Most of them were art galleries or private residences. None of the major museums with the real expensive stuff had been hit just yet. Sadly, there wasn’t much of a pattern. Even as the small dots went in a circle around the city, the dates in which they were hit made it just random enough to not create a pattern. The robbers might have been doing that on purpose, though. 

Judy had been right, they didn’t have very much to go on. There were never any prints, no fur, no pictures of the heist. Nothing…

Eli began to realize just how hard a case they had been handed. After a brief presentation about the case, Eli and Judy went to work going over some of the evidence. Judy being a ranking officer was allowed to have a couch in her office. Eli could only guess what kind of trouble Judy and Nick got into on said couch, but for now it was the perfect place for the two does to sit as they read over some of the files that had been gathered that would hopefully shed light on the current problem. 

While looking over the files Eli would occasionally glance over at Judy who was sifting through folders, her nose twitching, as her eyes darted over the different labels on the folders. Even when working on the most mundane part of police work Judy managed to have this energy about her. Eli also had to admit she sure was cute for a doe. Memories of the other day popped into Eli’s mind, the image of Judy sitting at a dining room table in nothing but her fur had Eli’s cheeks warming, and it took a great deal of willpower to pull herself back into reality and focus on the case. 

Even with the many boxes of files and reports they were still coming up with nothing. It wasn’t until Nick arrived with some lunch from a local diner that the two realized just how much time they had spent getting nowhere. 

“So, cracked the case yet?” Nick asked as he set some to-go boxes on the table and stacked some folders neatly before setting them on a box nearby. 

Both the bunnys' defeated looks told him everything he needed to know. 

“Well, it took one bunny to solve the missing mammal’s case, I am sure two bunnies can get this one wrapped up by the end of the week,” Nick teased as he popped open one of his boxes which contained a beetle burger which he eyed hungrily. 

Eli began to wish she was that burger if it meant she could get a look like that from the fox. Her ears twitched slightly and something must of have given her away because Judy cleared her throat for a second time which made Eli turn, a knowing look on the gray bunnies face as she wiggled one of her fingers at Eli. The black and russet colored bunny blushed before hastily picking up one of the to go boxes and popping it open, trying her best to cover up her embarrassment at being caught ogling Judy’s mate. She tried to just jot it up to feeling a little frisky that day, she knew Judy and Nick meant the world to one another and she would never do anything to get between that. After learning about their little arrangement however, Eli couldn’t help but let her mind drift to these kinds of things.

“So how does Nick get off paperwork detail again?” Eli asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Because I am currently scouring the city asking my contacts what they know about the case,” the fox said slyly as he took a bite of his burger. 

“Really...because right now it looks like your are stuffing your muzzle,” Eli teased. 

Judy had to cover her mouth as she nearly sprayed salad everywhere from laughing. Nick gave Eli a playful look which was returned with a scrunched nose by the bunny. To say that Nick and Eli hit it off was a bit of an understatement. Sure Judy liked to give the fox a hard time, but it was kind of their thing. Eli had found her own thing with the fox and because of it a bond had begun to form. Eli had to admit she would never had thought of herself as a friend with a fox. Not that there was anything wrong with that species, it was just an odd pairing even in this day and age. Nick having been the first fox police officer had done wonders for the fox reputation across the city, but there was still a little bit of a stigma. 

Lunch was actually a pleasant affair, though Eli was still in rookie mode and wanted to be out on patrol, it was a nice break to just sit back and spend time with her friends at work. Sadly though, those feelings didn’t last long.

After lunch Judy and Eli got right back to it. Going over officer statements, crime scene reports, insurance files for the stolen goods. Try as they might they couldn’t get a connection anywhere. The calling card was always on a simple stock business card, one any mammal could have gotten their paws on. The forensics lab had gone over the cards with every instrument and technique possible and came up with nothing. It had been a long shot to begin with, the chances of a clue being left on purpose was just too good to hope for. 

Day in and day out Eli, Judy, and occasionally Nick would scour the mountains of files on every little detail they could. Now Eli knew it just wasn’t her rookie side that wanted to get out. She knew every missing item, every responding officer’s name, every little detail by heart and they were getting nowhere. She desperately needed to get out on patrol. Judy must have taken notice of this because on occasion she would suggest they take a drive through the city. 

These were moments that Eli enjoyed. Driving around with Judy. Though they only responded to a pawful of minor calls throughout the week it was still a nice escape from the mundane task that was investigative police work. 

Judy wasn’t the only one offering Eli some kind of way to vent. On occasion Nick would offer they all go out for dinner so they could chat about nothing related to police work. Of course Judy being Judy, she did always manage to steer the conversation back to the ZPD somehow. Most of the time with gossip about fellow officers or Eli and her academy days. 

It wasn’t until Eli had a video call with Natasha that the bunny finally found a moment to truly relax. The raccoon had been one of Eli’s best friends at the academy and that friendship continued well into their days at the ZPD. Though they were in different precincts and worked varying shifts, they always found time to send one another silly little messages with pictures from work, or maybe have a late night video call. 

“It’s just not enough, Two-Tone,” Natasha groaned, using the nickname that she had heard Eli had been given. “I miss your butt! We need to hang out and soon.”

“I know. I know, Nat, but-“

“But nothing! This case of yours is kicking your butt and I can tell you need some time with the hottest raccoon in the whole of the ZPD!” 

“Oh, will Beverly be joining?” Eli asked with a sly smile as she watched Natasha’s smile fade away. 

“Oh that’s cold, L, so cold,” Natasha responded. 

The raccoon had been venting about her own trouble a little while ago, having met another raccoon in the same department who felt she was a gift from the gods. Constantly causing drama and trying to one up every female officer she could. Natasha also hated her because she had to admit, Beverly was a cutie. Her figure was a little plumper than Natasha’s in all the right ways, which caused a little bit of jealousy to form inside the newest raccoon member of the ZPD. 

“Sorry, I couldn't resist,” Eli giggled as she laid out on her bed having just gotten home from another long day of reading the mountain of files. 

“Just for that you will have to be punished when we hang out tomorrow,” Natasha said with an evil grin. 

“Oh, so now I have plans for tomorrow?” 

“Of course you do. You have the day off. I have the day off. You are stressed, and I need to beat you for that Beverly comment. It all works out.” 

“Promise not to be gentle?” Eli asked, throwing a wink to the raccoon who let out a growl. 

“See you make comments like that and all I can think about is our graduation night.” 

Eli closed her eyes and moaned, “Don’t remind me…that was the last time I got any action.” 

“Oh you poor girl,” Natasha chuckled. “Mind you it was a lot of action, should have kept you filled for a bit.” 

“I know I was filled with a certain something for a bit.” 

This was met with roars of laughter from the raccoon on the other end of the call. 

Eli laid in bed for a few seconds and mulled things over in her mind. She then popped one of her bright orange eyes open and looked at her friend on the screen before her. 

“What were you thinking?” 

“It’s gonna be a surprise,” Natasha said with a toothy grin. 

“Well, I do like surprises.” 

“Great! I’ll send you the address and we can meet around 11?” 

“11 is good for me, can sleep in a little and get showered.” 

“Oh, send pictures!” 

“Don’t I always?” Eli asked with a wink before hanging up the phone. 

A few seconds later she received a text from Natasha that had an address. Eli rolled her eyes as she simply Zoogled the address in her phone. It was for a smoothie place over in Sahara square. 

“Smoothies? Well I could always go for a cold drink, especially in that hot box of a district,” Eli mumbled to herself as she stripped off her uniform top. She looked over at herself in the mirror and smirked. She then pulled out her phone and made a cute pose, making sure her rear looked especially appetizing in her uniform pants, her back to the mirror but the bare of her back giving off quite the image. She snapped a picture and sent it off to Natasha before stripping down completely and heading to the shower.

The next day Eli found herself sitting in front of a small smoothie place in the Sahara District. The sweltering heat had been too much for her and she bought a small smoothie before Natasha even arrived. She had a feeling the raccoon wouldn’t mind since she was famous for being fashionably late. 

Eli looked down at her phone as she sipped at her kiwi smoothie. The urge to go for the carrot and mango had been overwhelming, but she decided the last thing she needed from the smug looking sheep behind the counter was a reason to act more smug as Eli caved to a certain stereotype. 

“Where you at, girl? I'm already building a smoothie tab!” Eli texted Natasha. 

“I was waiting for you to text me! xD” 

Eli tilted her head before responding to the odd text. “Please tell me you aren’t still at your apartment!” 

“No, but I’ll be there in a sec!” A series of hearts and smooch emojis were attached to the last message and Eli rolled her eyes, she never could be mad at Natasha. 

A minute or two later Natasha appeared across the street. Eli had been wrapped up in her phone that she didn’t notice the raccoon till she was hurrying across the street wearing an odd looking robe. 

“Been waiting long?” the raccoon asked as she skipped up to the doe before opening her arms and wrapping Eli up in a tender hug. 

Eli purred and nuzzled into her friend, having missed Natasha since they started their jobs in the different parts of the city. 

“Long enough to finish one smoothie,” Eli chuckled as she looked up at Natasha. “You can make it up to me by buying another one though.” 

“Maybe after the Springs,” the raccoon said with a mischevious smile. 

“Springs?” 

With that Natasha set Eli down and grabbed the surprised looking bunny by the paw and led her across the street. 

“Nat, what are you up to?” Eli asked, giggling as she was dragged along by her eager friend. 

“Well, you needed some time to relax and I found out about this place a week or so ago. It is just what the doctor ordered, trust me!” 

“'Trust me', she says,” Eli teased. 

Eli nonetheless allowed herself to be lead towards a sand colored building with large iron doors, a series of odd symbols sat atop the door. Eli didn’t get a chance to see much else as she was led into the building by the eager raccoon. 

“Finally!” Natasha said as she let the door close behind them. 

“Finally?” Eli asked as she watched the large iron door close behind them. She then turned to look at Natasha and her eyes widened. 

Natasha had undone her robe and let it fall off her shoulders in a kind of graceful striptease. As more and more of her lovely gray fur was revealed Eli couldn’t help but stare. Within seconds Natasha was completely naked, all she had on was a smile which was directed at the still stunned bunny. 

“Welcome back, Nat,” a calm voice said from the reception desk. “Wow, you weren’t kitting, that was fast. This your friend?” 

Eli looked over in the direction of the voice and noticed a rather unkempt but friendly looking yak standing behind the entry desk. 

“Yeah Yax, she is new.” 

“She here for yoga?” 

“No, just a little fun in the sun,” Natasha said playfully. 

“Ahhh, one of those types,” the yak said in a tired tone. “Well, welcome to the Mystic Springs Oasis.” 

“It’s a naturalist club,” Natasha whispered from behind Eli as she began to unbutton Eli’s blouse for her. Eli looked over her shoulder slowly at Natasha and smirked. 

“Anything to get me naked, eh, Nat?” 

“Such a smart bunny,” Natasha whispered before nibbling on the edge of one of Eli’s erect ears. Her paws busily undoing button after button, meeting no resistance from Eli.

In fact, Eli let out a soft purr as she ran a paw up behind her and gently rubbed the raccoon’s cheek. She didn’t mind being stripped down in front of a stranger like the yak behind the desk. The only thing Eli found odd about the situation was how uninterested the yak seemed to be. He occasionally looked up and gave Eli a glazed looking smile. Not in a stunned manner over Eli’s body but more of a “I just ate a whole tray of special brownies and can now smell sounds and taste colors and I love it.” 

Eli focused her attention on Natasha who was continuing her work on the small doe’s clothing. 

“Mmm, I needed this Nat,” Eli whispered as her blouse was stripped away, revealing the bunny’s black and red fur to all present. 

“And I needed to see these again,” Natasha whispered as she ran her paws gracefully over Eli’s breasts, not stopping as she made her way down to the top of the doe’s pants. 

It only took a few more seconds and soon Eli was completely stripped of her clothing which was neatly folded and stored in one of many cubbies nearby which Eli noticed had many different outfits. While some mammals' first time to the springs were somewhat nerve-wracking or filled with anxiety, Eli was actually somewhat excited. She used to love walking around in just her fur back home when no one was around. The way her fur felt in the warm sun was always calming to the doe.

“Ready for the fun part?” Natasha asked in a whisper as she led Eli over to another set of large doors. 

Yax came round and pawed over some towels that were just the right size for the two smaller mammals. 

“I can show her around, Yax,” Natasha said sweetly as she smiled up at the larger yak. 

“Oh really? That would be great, Nat. I was working on a new poem for poetry night tomorrow. Now I just need to think of something that rhymes with dish.” 

“Fish?” Eli asked as she tilted her head. 

“Woah! You are good at this stuff,” Yax said with actual appreciation in his tone. “Better go write that down before I forget.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes and shook her head at the retreating yak. She then looked down at Eli. “He is just too sweet.” 

“I like him,” Eli added. 

“Alright, fun part,” Natasha said as she led Eli towards the doors and pushed them open. 

The sight waiting for Eli on the other side of the doors would have shocked some mammals, but to Eli she became excited having been brought to such a place. A large pool with a series of rocks set at the sides for sunbathing sat before them. Mammals of all shapes and sizes were enjoying the mid day sun which was warming their bare fur. 

Eli did her best to keep her eyes from wandering too much but the urge was almost too much and she caught herself slipping on occasion, especially when they passed a large wolf laying on his back with his eyes closed. 

“Remind you of someone?” Natasha asked in a whisper which earned a blush from her bunny friend as memories of their graduation night came flooding back. A large wolf towering next to her as he rammed into the small raccoon. This wasn’t to say Eli had been jealous, she had her own insides filled by a certain sweet coyote that she would think about on occasion when at work. 

“Oh gosh, you are an evil trash panda,” Eli whispered as she looked forward. 

Natasha burst into laughter at the comment as she led her friend through the oasis which was filled with more naked mammals. Some of them looking up at the passing mammals and giving nods or friendly waves. This was the type of place that encouraged good vibes and a friendly atmosphere, it showed. Soon Eli was giving waves and winks to mammals passing by. A few of them eyeing the doe like she was a meal they were ready to partake in. While some ladies may take offense to this, it filled Eli up with a kind of carnal pride knowing she could make even a large black panther do a double take. 

“I had a certain someone save our spot up ahead, nice little nook between some plants, they have these spots set aside for folks wanting to have a more private time,” Natasha explained as they made their way past a mud pit currently occupied by some pigs enjoying a mud bath. 

“Certain someone?” Eli asked as her ears arched up. 

When they turned the corner her eyes lit up when she spotted a familiar face attached to a very handsome and naked body. 

“Well, if it isn’t the troublemaker of the ZPA,” Jake said as he sat up from his spot on a large green blanket. 

“Jake!” Eli squeaked as she hurried over, tossing her towel to the side as she leapt up and landed on top of the large, naked canine. 

Some folks may have found this awkward: hugging a friend in just their fur. Eli and Jake however had seen each other more than once in this manner and had shared a few passionate moments immediately after. A thought crossed Eli’s mind, wondering if the tradition would continue. 

“Eli,” Jake said as he wrapped his arms around the small doe and held her close, “How ya been, darling?” 

“Been busy,” Eli exclaimed as she pulled back, remaining in the coyotes grasp as she looked into his warm eyes. “How about you? How is your family? How is the business?” 

“Been busy, too,” Jake explained. “Dad and Andy are recovering nicely, though they still have a long time before they are back to causing trouble back on the farm. My mother has taken over the book keeping side and I just worry about keeping the crops coming in. Been able to hire some folks though which gives me some free time to spend with a certain someone.”

Eli felt a pang of jealousy and she did her best to hide it when she heard the last part. She took a deep breath and put on a happy smile. 

“Certain someone?” Eli asked as her lips curled. She looked back at Natasha who laid down on the blanket right next to Jake, her fur rubbing against the coyote. “You know about this?”

“I better,” Natasha said as a smug smile crossed her lips. 

That’s when it hit Eli. 

“Wait? You two?” The bunny asked, suddenly the jealousy was gone and replaced with excitement.

Natasha nodded and smirked, “It just kind of happened. He came to town and we hung out.” 

“Is that what its called?” Jake asked playfully. 

“Fine,” Natasha scoffed, “I invited him over to my place and we fucked for like 2 hours.” 

“And when I tried to leave she cuffed me to the bed,” Jake said in a playful manner, trying to look desperate, but a smugness soon invaded that handsome smile of his. 

“Hey, I told you no leaving till it was all drained in me.” 

“It was pouring out at one point,” Jake shot back as he looked at Natasha who turned a sudden beat red. 

Eli roared with laughter as she continued to just sit in Jake’s arms. It was at that point she realized something. She looked down at the large paws still holding her and memories of the night in the shower popped into her head. She looked up at Jake and then at Natasha hesitantly. 

“So…is this awkward?” she asked, her ears drooping slightly. 

Natasha looked at Eli and how Jake held the small doe. She then let an evil smirk cross her lips. “No, but I bet we can find a way to make it awkward.”

Eli felt her ears droop with some hesitation as she looked at Jake, the canine suddenly having the same worried look. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and let a lovely smile grace her lips, “I was kitting. But seriously, I don’t see why this has to be awkward. So you two banged. Its not like you and I didn’t have a little fun on occasion.” 

“Wait, what?” Jake asked, his own ears flicking and going up. 

“Oh gosh, don’t tell me you are the jealous type,” Natasha teased. “You watched Luke skewer me at the graduation party while you were getting all deep in this bunny.” 

“Calm down now, Nat,” Jake said with a laugh as he raised a paw. “I meant more like, 'What'? Are there pictures?” 

It was Eli and Natasha’s turn to laugh. When they all finally calmed down Natasha continued. 

“The way I see it is we are all friends who have managed to share some kind of odd relationship together. So what if we all banged one another?”

“Technically, Jake is the only one to have banged me here,” Eli pointed out. 

“The day is still young, L,” Natasha said with a wink. 

“Oh gosh, I missed you,” Eli laughed as her friend gave her a wink. She then turned to Jake, “I missed you too, big guy.” 

“Like wise, L,” Jake said as he gave the doe a gentle rub on the back. 

The bunny purred at the touch and then let a mischevious smirk cross her lips. 

“I really missed you, Jake,” the bunny whispered as she puffed out her chest. 

“Wait…” Jake said with some hesitation as he eyed the bunny. He then looked over at Natasha who just shrugged.

“Why do you think I even brought you on my girls' day out?” 

“Hold on now! I am not some little plaything,” Jake pointed out with a chuckle. 

“Oh I know you aren’t, little Jake,” Eli said as she wiggled her nose. 

“See this is why I share my toys with you, because you get my kind of humor,” Natasha pointed out. 

Eli beamed at the raccoon and then looked back at Jake, “For old times sake?” 

Jake looked from Eli and then back to Natasha. 

“If it was anyone else I would knock them out and then have my way with you,” Natasha began. “But this is Eli, our friend, you have your way with her and maybe I will do that thing you like.” 

Jake suddenly sat up straighter. “The thing?” 

“May even wear the stuff.” 

Jakes tail began to swish back and forth at the proposition and Eli became somewhat curious of what kind of kinky stuff the two practiced at home. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and began to wonder if Natasha was really that ok with sharing Jake for now. The coyote was a wonderful lover, and to be honest if he had stayed at the academy Eli would have probably tried to lock him down. The universe however had other plans, for now though she hoped those plans included a repeat from her graduation night.

A kind of energy came over the three mammals currently hidden away in the quiet corner of the Oasis. None of them spoke as paws began to wander over fur. Eli took in the sites for a little bit, trying to keep her ancitipation in check. 

She had forgotten just how handsome the coyote she had met at the ZPA was. When some cadets left the academy, whether by graduating or dropping out, their bodies occasionally changed. Now that the rigourious drills were over some of them would find ways to gain weight. This was not the case with Jake though. Working his family farm had always kept the coyote lean, but now he had more muscle to him thanks to the training at the academy. Eli could only guess what it allowed the coyote to do back tending the fields. 

Thoughts of her own days back at her family farm came to mind. How on occasion she found herself stronger and willing to take on harder tasks to help out. Jake being the hard working type must have experienced this as well since his muscles were even more toned than the last time she had seen him.

Eli ran a gentle black and red paw up through the coyotes warm fur, feeling the occasional tuft but she was impressed how soft he had remained even if he was working in the elements all day. She chuckled at the thought that Natasha having something to do with that. The raccoon used to tease Eli about the coarseness of her fur and introduced her to some new products that made the doe a great deal softer to the touch. 

As Eli’s paws wandered she slowly looked up into Jake’s friend eyes. She could feel herself melt as they stared at one another. While her eyes always held some kind of intensity the coyotes was soft and kind. She always felt that the city needed an officer like Jake. He always seemed to be the type to be understanding and want to take things easy. Had the events that led to him leaving the academy not occurred he would have made an amazing officer, and who knows, maybe something more for Eli. 

The bunny let out a soft purr and closed her eyes as she felt a familiar and large paw wander up her bare back. The way his claws just gently ran through her fur made an excited shiver run up the small bunny’s spine. 

How is he so gentle and firm?

Eli smirked as she felt a smaller paw cup one of her large breasts. She peaked one of her eyes open and looked to see a mischevious looking Natasha grinning up at her as she began to gently massage the doe’s breast. 

The raccoon had her own way of attracting Eli. The way her body had morphed at the academy was truly a sight to behold. When Natasha had arrived she was still rather beautiful, now though she was stunning. The academy having worked out any unwanted flab and toned the small mammal’s body into the peak of physical desire. Her rounded chest, while not as large as Eli’s, was still a luscious sight to behold. Natasha obviously knew what kind of body she had from the way she held herself. The way she laid on the blanket beneath them had a kind of confidence. She wasn’t nervous being naked around others. In fact, she seemed rather proud as she moved her legs to get a better position near Eli and Jake. 

While Eli was enjoying her view, both Natasha and Jake were enjoying their own. While Jake had been under the impression this was just a chance for them all to catch up, he was secretly thanking his lucky stars at the situation he found himself in. He never would have thought in a million years he would end up dating a raccoon. Natasha though was someone he would have never thought of having the luck of meeting. The girl had confidence, she was playful, and the way her fur shined in the warm sunlight got the coyote’s heart racing. Now though he found himself being stradled by an equally attractive bunny. 

Attractive bunny…now those were words he definitely thought he would never put together. That was what Eli was though. How her fur clashed with two different colors all over her body. The way her ears remained up with a kind of curiousity. Those eyes which burned with an intense hunger. If Natasha knew how to get the coyote panting, then so did Eli. 

The bunny had kept up with her training and boy did it show. How her slim waist created an almost perfect hourglass figure that led the eyes up to her gifted chest. The sight of one of Natasha’s paws groping one of those breasts made the coyote want to start drooling. As the predator let his paws wander downward he felt Eli’s tail twitch at his touch. The bunny, like many it seemed, had an unique talent. She was sexy while still remaining cute. 

It was that cuteness that probably sent Natasha over the edge as she stared at Eli before unable to take the silent rubbing anymore. Making the first move the raccoon reached upward and put a paw behind Eli’s neck and pulled her down slightly. Jake watched with excitement as the two smaller mammal’s lips met in what was at first a tender kiss. He caught sight of their tongues joining the fray and intertwining just seconds later.

Eli’s legs sat on either side of Jake and he could feel a warmth begin to form from between the doe’s thighs. He watched as the couple before him continued their tender yet passionate kiss. Had he not been dating Natasha for these past few weeks he could have sworn that the bunny and raccoon were the ones dating with him being the odd mammal out. The way Eli leaned into the kiss, like she craved Natasha’s affection was the same way he would embrace the raccoon. Watching the two girls go at it however started to get Jake going. 

Natasha’s tongue locked around Eli’s as the raccoon ran one paw down the doe’s back, the other squeezing the bunny's large chest that felt so soft in her touch. The way Eli moaned into the kiss at Natasha’s touch told her she was doing something right, so she continued. 

The bunny straddling Jake’s lap was in heaven right now. She had been without this kind of comfort since graduating the ZPA. To now have her friends here with her and sharing this moment made everything that much more delicious. Eli’s body was going crazy at the moment. Her mind demanded she find more ways to feel this pleasure, try as she might she could barely contain her excitement. She could already feel herself warm with arousal. Maybe it was because she had been intimate with Jake before. Or maybe it was because she and Natasha had created such a strong bond. Whatever the reason, Eli wasn’t embarrassed about how she felt. She instead embraced these feelings of passion as she pressed against Natasha. 

Jake wasn’t one to be left out though. After watching his girlfriend and Eli go at it he began to lean down himself. Eli took notice and pulled away from Natasha, letting the raccoon pant as she caught her breath. Eli took one last look at Natasha, her eyes saying it all. 

Natasha simply smirked and gave a nod at the hesitant bunny who beamed. Eli then closed her eyes as she felt a large paw on her cheek. She leaned upward and felt Jake’s muzzle press against her lips. Though large and a predator, Jake always managed to have a softness to his touch. It was one of the reasons the prey currently laying naked next to him felt so comfortable being around him. His kind used to be the type to hunt prey many generations ago. Those days were long gone and now the coyote found himself kissing a small bunny who pressed her small body against his. 

The kiss shared between Eli and Jake didn’t last nearly as long as the one between the bunny and raccoon. Mainly because Jake suddenly tensed up, causing Eli to pull away. 

“Jake?” she asked hesitantly, only to see a surprised yet pleased look on the coyote's muzzle. 

Eli turned to look at Natasha only to realize she was gone. The doe knew almost instantly what must have happened and turned her body to look over her shoulder. Eli wasn’t so much surprised as she was excited at what she saw behind her. 

Natasha’s head was slowly bobbing up and down as her mouth opened wide to take Jake’s unsheathed member. The raccoon wrapped a paw around the swollen mass and pulled it from her mouth with a satisfied gasp, using her saliva to make the coyote's cock smooth to the touch. 

“Well, someone is getting excited,” Eli chuckled huskily. 

“So is he,” Natasha said with a wink before grinning up at her friend. She moved her paw and used it to point Jake’s doghood at Eli like it was a piece of food. “For old times sake?” 

Eli bit her lip and nodded, scrambling down Jake’s body. She didn’t even hesitate as she opened her mouth and took in Jake’s tip, causing the coyote to let out a pleased sigh and fall on his back. Much to her surprise Eli had missed this musky taste and began to swirl her tongue around, tasting her friend. Natasha closed her eyes and pressed her lips to the side of Jake’s mass and began to slide her head up and down, sucking at certain parts of Jake before finding a new spot to enjoy. 

Jake was truly enjoying himself as he laid back in the warm grass and let the girls have their fun. He would let out the occasional moan, which would spur the ladies on to try and get more out of the canine. As they worked Eli noticed how much larger Jake would grow, his aroused state showing in a more physical sense as they continued their work. Soon Eli had trouble fitting the coyote in her mouth which just turned her on even more, because if it was hard getting it into her mouth she knew how much more of her body it would fill up when the time came for the real fun stuff. 

At one point Natasha grabbed Eli by the ears and pulled her head upward, Jake’s tip sitting between their heads. The raccoon pulled their heads together so their lips met, the canine's rod sitting between them; meaning when their tongues flicked out to meet, the coyote wouldn’t feel so left out. The sensation of having both girls kissing with his rod in the middle drove Jake crazy, his breathing turning into pants as his tail swished back and forth in the grass. Eli opened one of her eyes and brushed a large limp ear from her face so she could get a better look at what she was doing. She soon lost herself in the moment once more and let her eye lid droop closed as she tasted Jake’s musk mixed with Natasha’s saliva. 

Oh gods, I so needed this!

Jake must have been thinking the same thing as another pleasure laced groan emanated from somewhere deep in his throat. 

“That’s it…” the coyote said in an almost annoyed tone. 

Since they all knew where they each stood when it came to this stuff, Jake took a liberty as he reached down and grabbed Eli by the waist and hoisted her up. 

“Oh hello,” Eli chuckled as she adjusted her legs so she wouldn’t hit Jake or Natasha with one of her large rabbit feet as she was positioned just over Jake’s lap. 

She felt a swollen mass prod at her mound and she bit her lower lip. The build up had been so wonderful that she didn’t realize just how much she was now wanting this. Her body responding by coating her inner thighs with arousal which would make it easier for a prospective mate to enter her. 

There was no warning, no hesitation, no timid coyote like the first time. No, Jake knew what he wanted and it was exactly what Eli wanted to. 

The doe let her mouth fall open and arched her back so her chest puffed upward as Jake slowly brought the small doe down, his caninehood slipping into her slicked slit with ease. 

Eli was wanting as she felt her opening stretched to accept Jake. Even though they had been partners on a few occasions it was still a lot to get used to. 

“Jake, Jake, Jake,” Eli cooed as she put her paws behind her and rested them on Jake’s legs for balance. 

“Jake, Jake, Jake,” Natasha joined in as if she were chanting her favorite sports mammal. 

“Shut it!” Eli chuckled but quickly went back to a moaning mess of a bunny as more and more of her body was filled up by her friend. 

“Oh gods, Jake, keep going!” Eli pleaded. 

She had forgotten how Jake like to slowly slip into her, it’s like he enjoyed seeing the different conflicting expressions on Eli’s face. 

One second she would be smiling with joy, the next she would be wincing in pain, only to have her mouth fall open in a pleasure filled gasp. 

“There we go,” Jake said as he reached the bottom of his rod. 

“There we go…” Eli mimicked before falling forward in a heap. She let out a squeak as she adjusted herself on Jake. “Oh gods...Natasha, I love you.”

“I know.”

“Hey, what about me? I’m the one currently inside you.”

“Yeah, but let’s face it, you are Natasha’s plaything and I’m just so glad she shares her toys.”

Jake rolled his eyes at the comment while Natasha snorted. 

“I only intended to share if I get a show,” the raccoon teased. “So give me a show!”

Eli took a second to collect her thoughts before sitting up on the coyote's lap. She grinned at Jake who gave her a tender smile. Eli began to swirl her hips around Jake's lap, giving a smug smirk as she showed how she managed to take all of him. 

To keep such a look though took almost all of her concentration as the urge to just start screaming in pleasure was almost too much.

“Oh, there we go,” Natasha chuckled as she scooted closer and ran a paw up Eli’s side. The doe closed her eyes as she felt her friend's paw slide up through her fur. While Natasha’s touch gave her goosebumps it was obvious who was really getting all of the doe’s attention. 

Eli opened her brilliant orange eyes and smirked at Jake, the stare she gave him was filled with passion. Very few mammals would be lucky to get such a look from the bunny. This wasn’t just some quick lay, no this was something different because of who it was with. Eli began to bring herself up and down on the coyote’s member. Her juices starting to flow and covering the coyote, making it easier for Eli to slide up and down. 

At first it was a steady up and down. The doe using her strong calve muscles to keep herself up on the coyote only to come back down, a satisfied grunt coming out of the predator mixed with a moan from the small prey. Even Natasha was making her own noises, her breathing picking up as she watched the delicious scene playout. 

The steady sliding soon turned into bucking as Eli’s body demanded more. Her mind telling her to keep going to experience more pleasure. Eli didn’t need to be told twice as she continued to do her best to not only pleasure herself but her mate. 

“Eli…” Jake moaned as he closed his eyes and let the bunny take control. 

For such a small creature Eli showed she had some strength to her. The bunny bucking her hips wildly as she rode the coyote like some kind of carnival ride. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” Eli let out, shutting her own eyes closed as she ran her paws up her body. 

You want a show, Nat? I’ll give you a show.

The bunny began to grope her own large breasts as she continued to rise up and down quickly. One of her paws wandered upward and went over her head and down one of her ears. 

“Jake, yes...so good…so much…” Eli panted out, adding a moan which really didn’t take much effort since she was starting to get drunk on the pleasure coursing through her. 

“Oh fuck…” Eli heard Natasha moan, the raccoon obviously enjoying the show. Watching the small bunny’s gifted chest bounce up and down. 

“Eli...” Jake growled as he wrapped his paws around Eli’s waist and began to use his strength to pull the bunny down. 

“AH! YES!” Eli nearly screamed as she arched her back and let her head fall over her shoulders, her limp ears hanging in the air. 

Up and down the bunny went. Soon it was hard to tell who was putting in the most effort as both Jake and Eli had suddenly gotten lost in the moment. The bunny didn’t dwell on the thought though and just let her body enjoy what must have been the second climax so far, a third one warming up right away. 

Eli felt something behind her and opened an eye to see what was going on. Natasha apparently couldn’t take just watching anymore and had climbed up on Jake’s legs behind Eli, her paws suddenly clasping around Eli’s bouncing breasts and squeezing. A pair of soft lips came down on Eli’s neck and she felt a tongue run across her fur as Natasha tasted her friend. 

“Natasha,” Eli moaned as she ran a paw over her own head and behind Natasha’s. Her smaller paw going ontop of one of the raccoon’s paws currently working on the doe’s breasts. “Thank you so much for this.”

“Of course, L,” Natasha whispered before nibbling on the doe’s neck. “Just let loose.”

“I love you, Nat,” Eli cried out as she felt another climax coming on. 

“Love you too, Eli,” Natasha said before placing a digit under the bunny’s chin. Turning her head enough for the raccoon to press her lips to Eli’s. The two of them sharing a passionate kiss for a moment before Eli couldn’t take anymore, pulling away from the kiss she gasped for air as she let out a loud moan. 

The three of them seemed to enjoy this position. Jake would occasionally open his eyes to watch the two girls play around. Natasha enjoying the chance to fondle Eli’s breasts. Eli was in the throes of pleasure and lost track of time and her surroundings. She just focused on enjoying her current situation and the company in it. 

If Eli was excited by all the attention she grew even more so when she heard a familiar pant mixed with a growl coming from Jake. She recognized that tone. She had heard it several times before. 

“You gonna knot her, baby?” Natasha asked with a moan of her own. 

Jake opened his eyes and looked at the girls in front of him. 

“Please do it, Jake,” Eli pleaded. 

“Do it,” Natasha said with a nod.

“You sure?” Jake asked, always the hesitant type. 

Eli rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Natasha, “Excuse me for a second.” 

Natasha chuckled and nodded, releasing the bunny from her grasp. Eli leaned forward and put her paws on Jake’s chest and wiggled herself into a better position. She then began to bring her hips down on Jake with such force the surrounding grassy area was filled with the sounds of a wet slapping noise.

“Ah fuck, yes,” Eli let out with every thrust downward. 

Jake joined in and began to pant and moan like some kind of savage beast. 

“Come on Jake, knot me, fill me up,” Eli ordered. She knew it may sound cheesy but she also knew how riled up it would make the coyote. 

“Eli!” Jake suddenly let out as he squeezed the bunny’s waist. 

She felt the swelling occur beneath her legs and moaned as the canine’s knot expanded only to forced inside the bunny’s opening. Once inside his mate, Jake’s knot swelled up before shooting a warm liquid inside Eli. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh…..” Eli let out, her tongue hanging to one side as her eyes bulged. 

“Oh yes…” Natasha whispered in a satisfied manner as she watched the bunny twitch with pleasure. 

Jake held Eli down, his instincts getting the best of him as he tried to keep his mate close so more of him could pour into her, increasing the chance of creating offspring. This was a bit of a pointless gesture since Eli was a completely different species. 

“Mmm…that’s warm…”Eli cooed as she felt her insides fill up thanks to Jake. “So good…”

“I’ll say,” Natasha whispered as she climbed up behind the doe and grasped Eli’s breasts in her black paws. 

Natasha had been enjoying the show that she just had to get a closer look. She had loved watching the small bunny taking all of Jake’s mass. And when it came time for the knotting there was just something so delicious to the raccoon about watching the small bunny take the swollen mass before being filled up with Jake’s seed. 

The way Eli’s body shook as she was filled up with warm liquid, how Jake’s muscles had tightened, the way the two mammals gasped out one another names. All of it was so wrong in all the right ways to Natasha. 

“Is he still going?” Natasha whispered into one of Eli’s limp ears. 

The bunny bit her lower lip and whimpered in pleasure. The feeling of being knotted by Jake and now groped by Natasha had Eli’s world spinning with warm feelings. 

“Is he filling my bunny up?” Natasha asked playfully. 

“It feels so good, Nat,” Eli let out in a soft whisper. “He is still going.” 

“Mmmmm,” Natasha moaned as she began to rub Eli’s breasts together only to squeeze them tightly. 

The way Eli’s body reacted to all this just turned Natasha on even more. The bunny was now stuck and the reason why made Natasha coo internally with delight. The bunny was skewered by the coyote and couldn’t move because his rod, the one Natasha rode nightly, was shoved so deeply in the bunny she had no chance of escaping, not that she would try. 

Natasha continued to shower Eli with attention while they waited for Jake’s swelling to go down. When it eventually did Eli almost didn’t want to pull the spent coyote out of her. She enjoyed the warm feelings he had filled her up with. When the canine did slide out of her finally though a trail of white liquid seeped out with him. The bunny could only keep so much inside and fell off the coyote in a pleased heap as his seed leaked out of her. 

“Oh fuck, that was too good,” Eli moaned as she laid out in the grass. 

“How you feeling, big guy?” Natasha asked as she looked over at Jake who panted and gave a thumbs up. 

The girls both chuckled at Jake’s expression before looking at one another. 

Eli mouthed a silent thank you which made Natasha smirk. 

“Actions speak louder than words ya know,” Natasha said with a wink. 

Eli let out a surprised pant but grinned as she got on all fours and began to crawl over to the raccoon who laid back in the warm grass. 

“Now while we wait for round two-“ 

“Round two?!” Jake blurted out, the look from Natasha had the coyote falling back on his back, mentally preparing himself for more.

“As I said,” Natasha said playfully as Eli reached her friend. The bunny climbed up on the raccoon and giggled as she set her head between her friend's breasts and nuzzled. Natasha cooed and began to run a paw down Eli’s ears, gently rubbing the doe’s fur. 

Eli purred into Natasha causing her to squeak with delight. “While we wait for Jake, why don’t you tell me more about this case that’s been causing you so much grief.” 

There was a long sigh from the bunny who then looked up at Natasha, her bright orange eyes held something in the doe: conflict. Eli mulled it over for a bit, Judy had asked to keep this case private less they tip off the criminals they were after them. Natasha and Jake however had been at the academy during most of the robberies so they of course weren’t involved. They were also some of her most trusted friends, and she knew what happened here would stay between them all. 

Eli explained some of the aspects of the case as she wrapped her arms around Natasha and burrowed into her friend's warm fur. Jake would occasionally ask a question or give a suggestion that the rest of the team had already covered. Natasha however seemed rather reserved as she stroked Eli’s ears. To her credit the raccoon only asked some of the more difficult questions. When they realized most avenues had been covered it was time to think out of the box. 

From the looks of Jake though it was also time for Natasha to enjoy her turn on the coyote. 

They eventually found more time to discuss work and till each of the ladies was completely satisfied with their time at the Oasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed seeing two old friends make a return. These two will always be very special to me.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
